Watch out! There's a New Mew in Town!
by Alakittynya
Summary: Nadie Mason only went to Tokyo to learn Japanese for 3 years, until weird things started to happen!NEW PLOT! YAY! Hope ya like it! For ppl who read ch 1, it gets way better. Lots of fluff & action packed! Ch 5 COMPLETE! Best chapter yet! R&R please!
1. A New Leader

**Hello there! Nikki Chan here! Here is the New and Improved New Mew in Town chapter one! I found out that my writing has improved since the last couple of months… my onee chan has taught me well in the writing field! ^^! It will be a little different and some of the characters will be changed since the plot setting of it doesn't fit. Ok! Hope you enjoy the improvements! ^^**

**Watch Out! There's a New Mew in Town! **_**By: NikkiChan17**_

_**Chapter one: A New leader**_

We come into Tokyo looking upon Café Mew Mew. As we go inside we hear Ryou experimenting on the Mew Mews.

"I think I finally got it this time! This is the last test! If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will," Ryou announced to the Mew Mews as he kept typing away at his keyboard.

"God, I hope your right this time," Ichigo moaned with an anime vein popping out of her head as she was sitting in a chair with her head against a wall, "I'm really tired of being a guinea pig!"

"You aren't the only one!" Mint whined with a bored expression on her face with her arms crossed while standing, "I had to miss my ballet rehearsal AND my afternoon tea for all of these failed experiments!"

"Pudding has to get home soon na no da," Pudding expressed obviously tired while leaning on Lettuce with her shoulder length hair in her face, "I need to feed my brothers and sister or things will be messy." Pudding still had a lot of energy, but being 14 was tough enough as it was, especially having to raise a lot of siblings. Plus, these experiments sure made her tired.

"We're very sorry girls," Keiichiro apologized while rubbing the back of his head, "This is the last experiment of all. I promise. Since the genes have worn off and we can't find any traces of it left in either of you, we're trying to put the original genes back inside of each one of you girls ok?"

"Yeah, I understand that," Berry voiced with a sweat drop on the side of her head as she explained, "It's just its very time consuming and I need to meet Tasuku very soon."

"Hmm… Another date?" Zakuro queried with a sly expression on her face as she leaned up against the wall smoothly.

Berry started to turn crimson with her eyes closed and her hands clasped together, "Haha yeah… But it's not just an ordinary date. It's our four-year anniversary! It's the day we both saved the world together!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Lettuce sang with a happy expression on her face.

"Yep!" Berry giggled, "I can't believe it's been that long! It seems like yesterday…"

"Alright!" Ryou spoke as he finished typing in the last codes, "Are you girls ready?"

"Hai!" All of the girls confirmed with a nod.

"Here we go!" Ryou shouted while he pressed a button as a bright light surrounded the girls, engulfing them into the Mew Mew abyss.

A bright light shone throughout the café as Ryou tried to put the genes back in all six of the Mew Mews. Soon enough they were all done.

"So…?" Ryou questioned while turning around and looking at the girls.

"I don't... FEEL any different," Ichigo voiced with a shrug.

"Try to transform," Keiichiro commanded.

"Mew Mew Minto-!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-!"

"Mew Mew Pudding-!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro-!"

"Mew Mew Berry-!"

Mew Mew Strawberry-!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

…Nothing happened and the girls looked very confused.

"Oh great!" Ichigo erupted and sat back in her chair with a thump, "Now how are we supposed to save the world?"

"Well, that's odd." Ryou pondered as he looked back at the big monitor, "I was so sure that this would work."

"This can't be good! If we don't do any thing, the world might be in trouble!" Berry said with a worried expression on her face as the others had a frightened look on theirs as well.

The Mew Mews looked towards Ryou for an answer and he stood up, "Hmm…well, I will do some more research on who will be good hostesses for these other endangered species genes," Ryou explained, "It's a good thing I found these and saved them! Hey Keiichiro!"

"Yes Ryou?" Keiichiro answered. "Search all over the world for girls that will be compatible for the Iberian Lynx Genes, the Holland mouse genes, the Randall Line back cow genes, Purple Azure Butterfly genes mixed with the Desert Lynx genes, the Artic fox genes, Eurasion Peregrine Falcon genes mixed with the Takhi wild horse genes, and the Andean bear genes mixed with the Bekko Tombo dragonfly genes."

Keiichiro walked over to the computer and begins to peck away, scanning the earth for girls that have the right DNA. A few moments later, one pops up on the screen.

"I found one of them," Keiichirou confirmed, " But it may take a while to find out who the others will be."

"Is she the new leader?" Ichigo questioned while cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," Ryou answered, "She shall be the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Nadina."

"A-are you sure?" Berry asks uneasy slightly worried and puts her hand below her mouth.

Ryou states, "Positive. Since she is the first one we found... The future of the world lies in her hands now."

They all look toward the screen at the new leader of the other new mew mews: Nadina Evon Mason…

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"CONGRATULATIONS NADIE!" all of Nadie's family and friends voice all in unison as they were hosting a beach party to celebrate Nadie getting accepted to a Japanese High School.

Nadina Mason is a 15-year-old American who is a sophomore in high school (or is about to be one because it is very near the end of summer). She has poofy blonde curly hair with emerald green eyes and big red lips. She is 5'1, naturally talkative and is energetic.

"Thanks for throwing me this going away party guys but I don't think its something to be happy about. Plus, I'll be back in 3 years," Nadie tried to convince every one with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Nadie's best friend Rosalee just smiled and shook her head, "Oh, of course it's not something to be happy about but we just wanted to say our last goodbyes before you head off to Japan."

"Yeah!" Nadie's friend Eve added, "We really are going to miss you! You and your cute hyperness…"

"And you're weird randomness," Nadie's friend Allie mentioned, "and your smile…"

"And your constant glomping hugs," Nadie's friend Renee noted, "Oh, and don't forget your constant talkativeness!"

"Haha, is that even a word?" Nadie asked jokingly with an eyebrow raised.

"…Yeah. It's a word I swear! Hahaha!" Renee teased while chuckling uncontrollably.

"But seriously," Nadie continued, "You really didn't need to do this… I mean, Its only enough that your supporting me."Nadie's friends smiled and all came up and gave her a group hug.

"Yeah, we know," Rosalee chirped as her head was on top of Nadie's head, "But you're like our sister and we love you and no matter where you are, that will never change about how much we care about you."

"We love you Nadie!" All of Nadie's friends said in unison.

"Aww… I love you too guys! Man, I'm gonna miss you all!," Nadie said with tears wielding up in her eyes as a sniffle escaped her body, "I swear, I will come down and visit sometime. Or maybe I can get you airplane tickets so you can come and stay with me for a week or two..."

""Nah, don't sweat it," Renee reassured while waving her hand down, "Just stay in touch. That's enough for us." "Nadie, just promise us all one thing," Eve requested and looked Nadie in the eyes.

"Yeah sure. What?" Nadie queried with a question mark above her head.

"That you make lots of new friends while your down there and remind yourself no matter what happens, you always have your friends and family that love who you are and care for you and we are always here, ok?" Allie said and hugged her older friend and nuzzled into her arm, being she was a foot shorter than Nadie.

"I promise," Nadie returned the hug and rested her Head on top of Allie's head, "I will never forget you guys and I will make new friends," Nadie promised and finally let go of her friend.

"Good!" Rosalee said happily while putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Uh, can you guys excuse me for a moment, I have to go… be alone for a little bit ok?" Nadie asked as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll be here just waiting for you to come back." Eve reassured as her and the other friends walked over to where food was being served.

"Ok, thanks!" Nadie said as she waved and walked off towards the end of the beach.

Nadie walked for ten minutes till she got at the end of the shore. She looked out towards the horizon, at the sun setting on the ocean. She closed her eyes and just stood there, recollecting herself. She thought of how much she would miss this beautiful ocean and the memories she would leave here for a long time. She kept going in circles in her head thinking what would happen to her beloved city? Would it change over 3 years? What if a disaster struck the town and every thing and every body and the ocean was a nightmare? Her beloved town, the people she cared about most and this blissful ocean, could be gone. She fretted over this in her mind and even though she didn't even wanna think about the possibility, she just couldn't help but feel like something bad might happen. She just couldn't shake it off…

"Hey Nadie! What's the matter?" someone voiced.

Nadie turned her head to her left to see her old friend Tiantu the mermaid sitting on a rock with her head cocked to one side, eyes full of concern and wonder and her light pink hair with baby blue highlights hanging off to her right side. Nadie just shrugged and smiled. She walked over into the water, not caring about getting her pants all wet and gave her a hug.

"Oh, nothings wrong! I'm just thinking of how much I'm gonna miss being here…" Nadie responded trying to reassure her friend that every things ok.

"Well… ok. I just asked cause you looked a bit worried. Are you sure?" Tiantu questioned releasing her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nadie brushed off on her last sentence, "Are you psyched about me finally being able to go to Japan?" Nadie squealed almost unable to control her hyperness.

"Hee hee! Heck yeah I am!" Tiantu said excitedly with her tail slapping the rock in excitement, "Eeepers! I can't believe that your mom finally agreed to let you go!"

"I know! Isn't it a shocker? So, how are you going to get there?" Nadie asked with her pointer finger on her lips.

Tiantu raised her tail up in the air and Nadie went "Oooooooh…" Tiantu smiled and went into the water. She splashed Nadie with her tail getting her all soaked. Nadie just stood there, dripping wet, with her hair wrecked. Tiantu smirked all impish and childish like.

"Ya had to do that, didn't you…" Nadie scowled, "Now my hair is gonna be a total afro and I will look like I just came back from a disco party!"

"Yep!" Tiantu smirked and stuck out her tongue playfully, "But it looks so kewl like that! All wavy and curly and poofy and springy," Tiantu babbled.

Nadie started cringing inside thinking "_Here we go again. More people saying stuff about my hair which I hate._" She just couldn't STAND people saying how lucky she was to have that hair and people pay tons of money just to get hair like hers and blah blah blah. If she could, she would trade in her hair for some nice straight long silky hair. That would be the day…

"Hey Tiantu! Come on! We gotta get going if we wanna get there before Nadie does!"

Tianku, Tiantu's older sis, yelled from a little distance away while motioning for her younger sister, "Hey, why is Nadie all wet?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Nadie growled and pointed towards Tiantu who was grinning like an evil little baka.

"Ahhh… Sorry bout that," Tianku apologized for her little sister's prank while rubbing the back of her neck with a sweat drop on the back of her head, "Oh! I have something I want to give you!"

Tianku swam over to Nadie gracefully and handed Nadie a necklace that had a small little pendant, which was sapphire blue and was in the shape of a heart-like dewdrop.

"Wow… really? For me?" Nadie whispered with awe as she held up the necklace, fingering the pendant.

"Of course! I have had this for a long time and I was waiting for the right time to give it to you. Your heart will tell you what's it's for, when you want your deepest desire the most," Tianku explained all nostalgic like while twirling her finger in her light purple hair with seaweed green highlights.

Nadie took the necklace and put it on. The pendant glowed for a second, and then went back to normal. They all looked at it, staring with wide eyes, completely amazed at what just happened.

"So…anything I desire huh…?" Nadie asked while looking at the pendant while spacing out.

Little Nadie just kept staring at the necklace, hoping that something amazing would happen again. Finally, she looked up to receive her answer but the girls had left already.

"Heh. They never were all that patient…" Nadie thought aloud and walked out of the sea, still pretty wet.

Nadie decided that is was time to head back so she walked back to the party and her friends came up to her.

"N-Nadie…what happened to you?" Rosalee asked shocked at Nadie's appearance as the others turned to face the poor soaked Nadie.

"…Errrrm… I uh… tripped and a big wave splashed over me," Nadie said with a big anime vein and a big sweat drop while clenching her fist as she imagined Tiantu laughing like a baka with a dorky smile on her face. (like: "Oh hoho!")

Renee noticed a glint coming from Nadie's pendant and started to become curious,"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Renee asked eyeballing the pretty pendant.

"Oh this?" Nadie exclaimed as she slightly held up the pendant, "I… f-found it. Yeah! On the rocks near where I was standing."

Nadie couldn't just tell her friends the truth. They might think that she was crazy and put her into a mental hospital… OR WORSE. It pained her to keep secrets from her friends but she really had no choice.

"Ahhhh… that's so kewl!" Eve expressed with sparkles in her eyes, "So shiny..."

"Yeah, it's almost hard to believe that you found it… but I guess that kind of stuff happens sometimes," Allie added with slight suspicion that quickly went away.

"Well, let's eat and then play some games! I don't have much time for a ton of games but we should at least have a little fun!" Nadie reasoned while trying to shrug off the subject.

"Ok! We might as well get this party started!" Rosalee agreed with a wink.

"YAY! PARTY!" all of Nadie's friends yelled in unison as they punched the air with enthusiasm.

Nadie and her friends ate and played games till it was time to go. Nadie said goodbye to her friends for the last time and went home to pack. She got her clothes, party dresses, drawing books, drawing pencils and erasers, anime books, her money, her passport, some snacks, her cell (of course) her ipod, and her two cats and kitty box & cat bowls and kitty food. Nadie's parents and older brother then took her to the airport because her plane left to Tokyo, Japan at 11:30pm. When she got through all the stupid airport crap, her huge family was all there to say goodbye to their little relative that was leaving to her life-long dream for three years. After all the mushy goodbyes and tears, she walked off to her plane without even looking back towards her family. As she was walking, she felt as if someone was following her. She turned around sharply to see who in the hell was following her…but no one was there. She shrugged the thought that she was being stalked and walked onto her plane…

Off in the shadows, was Ryou who was talking to Keiichirou on his cell phone.

"Hey, I found the girl. Quickly, lock onto her before the plane takes off so we don't have to do this later," Ryou insisted with the cell phone intently pressed to his ear.

"Ok. Locking on to Nadina Mason…Got it!" Keiichirou confirmed on the other line, which you could hear him pecking away at his keyboard.

"Good. I'll see you in a couple hours," Ryou responded and hung up the phone as he ran onto the plane that Nadie was on.

Nadie was in first class next to the window. Ryou looked for where his seat was and it happened to be right Next to where Nadie was sitting. He sat in the seat next to the Emerald orbed teen that was just staring out of the window. Ryou closed his eyes and waited for Keiichirou to start the new Mew project. All of the sudden, the plane started to shake violently and the passengers started to panic.

"Ahhhhhhh! W-what's h-h-happening?" Nadie screamed confused and scared as she braced the seat, clutching onto the armrests.

"Please ladies and gentlemen stay where you are and remain calm! This is just an earthquake that will soon pass!" a flight attendant tried to calm all of the passengers down while trying to find something to hold onto.

"…_It's starting… soon, the world will once again be safe! Let the new Mew project begin!_**" **Ryou thought to himself and sat there calmly with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as the thought crossed Ryou's mind, a light began to surround Nadie.

"WHAT THE?" Nadie yelped as she observed the light engulfing her and her eyes went big. Nadie passed out and soon she was in total and complete darkness.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"_Huh? Where am I?" Nadie questioned as she was floating naked in a strange dark dimension with her hair down and it was flowing softly._

_After she said those words a light started to shine which Nadie shielded her eyes and a tan cat with black deformed ring-like spots and tufts on its ears appeared right before her eyes and walked up to her._

"_A cat? That's weird…"_

_She picked up the cat and held it in her hands and examined it for a brief moment. Suddenly, the cat jumped right into her body and began to merge with Nadie and she started glowing._

"_What's this strange but awesome feeling? It's really nice… What…what's happening to me?"__ Nadie thought in her mind as she closed her eyes and held her hands against her chest, smiling warmly, and her dream started to fade slowly._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Heeelloooooo… Heellllooooooooooo…"a voice echoed in Nadie's ears faintly as she was waking up.

"Mmmmmph…" Nadie groaned still sleepy with her heavy eyelids struggling to open completely.

"I didn't mean to ruin your 'beauty sleep', but the flight waitress is here to give you some food and a beverage," Ryou explained.

Nadie quickly sat up and looked at the woman who was smiling happily and was offering all sorts of food and drinks.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Nadie apologized very embarrassed with a bow.

"Don't worry! It's no trouble at all! What would you like?" The woman asked with her hand waving over the selection of food.

"Umm…chow mien, chicken fried rice, and California rolls please. Oh, and a sprite," Nadie responded, obviously hungry. The woman picked out the food that Nadie wanted and gave it to her.

"Thank you!" Nadie said cheerfully.

"You're very welcome!" the flight waitress happily answered back. The woman walked away and Nadie got her food ready.

"So uh, how long have I been asleep?" Nadie asked Ryou as she opened up her soda. "Hmm…I'd say about ten hours." Ryou confirmed.

"T-t-t-ten hours?" Nadie expressed with her jaw dropping to the floor, her eyes wider than a Chihuahua's.

" Yeah, but it was late last night... But don't worry, there's only 1 more hour left until we get there." Ryou exclaimed with a smirk.

"O-oh…" Nadie mumbled and looked down at her food. At least she slept through most of the flight... She would've been bored to tears.

"Heh, you probably would have been better off by sleeping the whole way, but I figured you probably would've been starved when you woke up," Ryou told Nadie.

"Well that's nice of you," Nadie looked up at him and stated with a smile on her face, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Ryou said and he leaned back in his chair.

Nadie ate her food and had the flight waitress take the trash away. After she left, she took out her ipod and put it on. A while later, they arrived in Tokyo and got off the plane. Ryou walked with Nadie as they were walking down the terminal.

"Ohhhhayyyyyaaahh!" Nadie yawned as she was walking, "Mmmm, I'm still sleepy… guy, did they drug me or something? I shouldn't feel this sleepy."

"…errr I don't know…" Ryou said with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

Nadie yawned once again, "Sheesh what is up with me? I kept waking up in between my nap and kept scratching myself behind my ears! I have been acting so strange… as if I were a…"

"HEY! " Ryou interrupted trying to change the subject, "Would you like some cookies?" Ryou asked which she nodded and then handed Nadie some cookies in a saran-wrap baggie that had a label on it that said 'Café Mew Mew' on it. "Oh… they look really good!" Nadie said looking at the cookies slightly drooling. "They're from our Café. If you like 'em, come by there sometime."

"Ok! Thanks!" Nadie replied. "You're welcome!" Ryou replied with a dashing smile.

Nadie waved goodbye and said "Hope we meet again! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Ryou waved and left. "_I'm sure we will, Mew Nadina..._" Ryou thought as he kept walking towards the other direction.

(Going back to Nadie) Nadie is waiting by the luggage drop off with her luggage and pets. She see's the luggage and picks it up off the rotate thingy, and an employee gives her the carriers that have her pets in them. Suddenly she hears a person call out her name and turns her head to see here new care taker Tanya, a brunet haired woman who is about 40 or so, walking towards her with a big smile.

"Nadie? Is that you? Wow! You look beautiful!" Tanya says while hugging a kind of confused Nadie, "When you were a baby you were beautiful too…you know what I mean!

"Uh…thanks! So… Where am I staying?" Nadie asks with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Well," Tanya starts, "I have a house someone built for me which I own now with 4 bedrooms and 4 baths. It has a huge kitchen, a big living room, a study, a huge front & backyard (think really huge) and a large pool & hot tub. The rent is usually ¥25,000 ($2,500) a month but since I'm giving it to you, it will be ¥13,000 (I think about $300) a month. Of course, you'll have to get a job…"

Nadie stands there in amazement with a happy smile planted on her face, about to fall over.

"Nadie? You there?" Tanya asks waving her hand in front of Nadie's face, "Wake up sweetie."

"O-o-oh! Sorry!" Nadie wakes apologizes as she shakes her head, "That's awesome! Err I mean t-that's nice. Very nice…but uh… how will I find a job if I can't even speak Japanese?"

"If you want I can help you find a job or maybe you friends can help you find one," Tanya put her hand under her mouth intelligently and then realized something, "OH! I almost forgot, you're friends are waiting back at your house! We better get moving!"

"Okay! Can you help me with a couple things?" Nadie asked picking up her things.

"Oh, of course!" Tanya replied and grabbed her pet carriers.

Tanya and Nadie put the luggage ands pets into the back of the car and got into the front seat. As Nadie got in, her necklace started pulsing for five seconds and then stopped. They then drove off to Nadie's new home to get her acquainted with her new surroundings…

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE!_**_

**Yay! x3 I'm finished with the once again improved beginning! By the way, there is a character guide that is also going to be improved. I think I might just improve chapter two and change a couple of characters. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS AND I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF WHEN PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW, SO DO IT DAMNIT! Thanks for reading! See ya next chappie! ^^**


	2. Major Changes

**Hi Peoples! It's me again! We are on chappie two! Yay! I revised this chapter as well. Okay, recap: The Original Mew Mews have lost their genes and cannot get them put back into them, so they have to get seven new Mews to save the world once again from the enemy(which we do not know who it is…) … but she is American? Yes, Nadina Evon Mason, a 15 year old American who doesn't always act her age but is cute as a button! She is staying in Tokyo for a couple years to learn Japanese and the history of Japan…or so she thought! While on her plane ride, she gets surrounded by a weird light and gets cat genes injected into her! After the plane ride, Ryou (who got off the plane with her) starts asking suspicious questions about her necklace in which she got from her mermaid friends. She then leaves with her care taker Tanya and drives off to her new home… So there ya have it! At the end of the Chapter, look for the guide! It will help loads! Kays! Here we gooooooo!**

**Watch Out! There's a New Mew in Town!**

**By NikkiChan17**

**Chapter Two: Major Changes**

Tanya is driving Nadie to her new home from the airport. Nadie stares out the window in awe as she looks out at downtown Tokyo. There are lots of cars, malls, sushi restaurants, fast food places, and teens that are eating pocky.

"_OH MY GOD!"_Nadie thought in excitement with her hands up against the car window, _"I forgot that this is the central place for pocky! And it's probably cheaper here than in America! I definitely need to buy some when I have the time..."_

Tanya looked over at Nadie for a brief second and smiled. She knew that this 15 year old would never get bored here. Tokyo is full of life and wonder and excitement. No American teen could possibly get bored of a city like this! They finally reached their destination after about ten minutes later.

"Well, here we are! Your new home!" Tanya finally announced as she pulled up into the driveway.

"OMG!" Nadie squealed bouncing in her seat, "Is this really my house?"

She squeals with delight as they walked up towards a two storied light blue and white house with a wired fence in the front & back yard, that had a balcony in front & back. In the back it had a pretty rose garden, pool, Jacuzzi, and a couple of willow trees. They walked up the stairs with the excessive amount of luggage and into the entry way and briefly set the luggage down

_._

"Yo Nadie!" the blonde haired Tiantu greeted Nadie with a wave as she and her older sister walked up to her from the living room, "You finally made it!"

"I know!" Nadie exclaimed with anticipation while putting her hand on her forehead, "I'm still a little caught off guard here about what's happening!"

"Well," The brunet Tianku started, "We have some friends that I know you remember who will be staying with us! Come on out guys!"

Nadie's old friends Kiannalou (the oldest) and Kiarralee (the youngest) Chiaku the cat girls walked out of their rooms to greet Nadie. (Their ears and tails are hidden from Tanya's view)

"Squeeeee!" Kianna screamed as she ran over and glomped Nadie knocking her off her feet.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Nadie giggled with delight, "But uh…you are heavier than I expected!"

"OH!" Kianna voiced and helped Nadie back on her feet, "Sorry about that! Just got a bit excited!"

"A bit?" Kiarra said sarcastically with an annoyed expression on her face as she crossed her arms, "Try over excited!"

"Oh…" Nadie proclaimed waving her hand up and down, "You know she means well. I would've done the same thing! You know that!"

"Whatever," Kiarra mumbled and looked the other way.

"Well, lets get all of your things put away and I will give you a tour of the house!" Tanya chimed in.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Nadie agreed as she picked up her things.

Tanya and Nadie's roommates helped Nadie unpack and organize her belongings along with letting her cats roam around the inside of the house and getting Nadie's mice back into their aquarium. Tanya then showed Nadie around the house. She showed her the backyard, the basement, the garage, living room, dining room, kitchen, the roommates rooms (If you are wondering, Nadie's room is the master bedroom), the study, and where to find all the emergency numbers and equipment. Tanya also explained the job situation a little bit more and told her she had enough food to last her for a month (not including the things that go bad) along with pet food. She also gave her 30,000 yen (about $3,000 in U.S.D.) to last her for about two weeks (in Japan, it goes FAST! O.o') and 5,000 yen (about $500 in U.S.D) for her phone (since it is a pre-pay cell).

"I think I have covered everything…don't you think?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure there is nothing else I need here," Nadie complied with a nod.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you guys need?" Tanya queried still.

"Nope. We are definitely good to go," Nadie confirmed.

"Okay good!" Tanya approved as she opened the front door to leave, "Then I am off! If you need me, just call! Goodnight!"

"Thank you! Night Tanya!" Nadie yelled after Tanya as she walked toward her car.

Nadie watched as Tanya drove off into the night until she could no longer see the back lights. She went inside and got ready for a shower; she was exhausted! Nadie went inside the bathroom to check and see if there were a couple of towels and some toiletries in there and stood in awe. There was everything and a large bathtub/shower that was semi deep with jets and a nice showerhead. Finally, Nadie went and took out her PJs, set them on the counter near the sink, and put her dirty clothes into the hamper. She stepped into the shower and stood there for couple of minutes relaxing in the hot water.

"_Ahhhh…"_Nadie thought, _"This is sooooo nice… I can finally relax in peace and comfort!"_

Nadie started to wash herself and do the normal things that she did while showering. While she was brushing out her hair, she noticed the reflection of the glowing necklace on the water that was darkish blue. She started to think how peculiar it was when all of the sudden, she felt her legs under her collapse from under her and she fell onto the bottom of the tub.

"OWW!" Nadie yelped as she felt the pain rushing on her behind, "What the hell just… EEEEEK!"

Nadie screamed at the top of her lungs and in a matter of seconds, her friends broke down the bathroom door and opened the curtain.

"Nadie!" Tiantu breathed with her hand on her chest as she was heaving, "What is the- WHOA! NADIE! Your legs are…!"

The girls just stared at the now sapphire blue finned mermaid with her really long flowing Sapphire hair draped over her breasts and her necklace a light blue. Nadie just stared at her slimy fins and kept touching them in total shock_._

"Okay Tianku!" Nadie blasted at the wide eyed teen flustered, "I would reeeally appreciate for some answers to WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Tianku burst forth with her hands on her hips.

"But I thought you said, 'Your heart will tell you what it is for (the necklace), when you want your deepest desire the most'?" Nadie argued, mocking the brunet.

"Hmm… when you go into the shower, do you always think about the love you have for water and the desire to be able to become like one with it?" Tianku questioned with her arms crossed.

"…yeah, I guess…what about it?" Nadie asked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that was your deepest desire!" Tianku explained, "You wanted to be one with the water, and that's what I meant in the first place! I knew it wouldn't take long for this to happen."

"Well it sure would've been a lot easier if you just said it like that!" Nadie complained with a blank expression on her face as she tapped the bathtub with her nails, bored.

"Oh well," Tianku shrugged off as she raised her shoulders.

"Now… if you guys don't mind," Nadie requested, "I'd like to get back to my shower."

The girls looked at Nadie, the shower facet then each other_._

"Uh…" Kianna expressed, "Heh heh… I don't think you will be able to take a shower with out your legs."

Nadie looked down at her fins and had a blank but sort of puzzled expression as she poked one of her fins.

"This is true…" Nadie agreed while nodding her head.

"I know!" Kiarra exclaimed, "Why don't you take a bath instead?"

"Hey, that works!" Tiantu happily said.

"Oooooo…that sounds nice!" Nadie chirped while clapping, "Plus, it has jets!"

All of the girls looked at each other and smirked: they all knew Nadie would have no problem with being a mermaid. She already liked the idea of a bath. If she liked baths, then she would definitely like going into the pool!

"Alright," Tiantu stated as they opened the door and turned to leave, "We shall leave you to your relaxing bath!"

The girls walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind them. Nadie turned off the shower head and started filling up the bathtub and then turned on the jets. Soon, the large bathtub was filled with a lot of bubbles, and Nadie was once again relaxed.

"Hee hee hee! This is so nice! No wonder mermaids love baths!" Nadie giggled while happily moving her fins.

Nadie sighed, "I just hope that I will make new friends like back home… I mean, I know I have my four friends here but…it just isn't the same."

Nadie suddenly had an urge to sing and opened her mouth.

"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku?

_(Could it be possible to change the color of sound?)_

BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara Tooi kioku yomigaeru

_(If you stare at the baby blue sky the memories of love will revive somewhere deep inside of you)_

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou

_(Hey, on the other side of the seven seas)_

Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite

_(someone is there waiting just for you)_

Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

_(Just ask for it and your heart will feel the greatest pangs of love)_

Watashi wo tasukete...

_(I need somebody to save me…)_

Nanika ga shiraseru destiny

_(Somebody with the same endless destiny)_

Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

_(Embrace the guidance of the stars inside of your heart)_

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku!

_(So it is ever blue, the sparkling sea!)_

daisuki na ano umi yo

_(The only sight I'll ever truly love!)_

Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete!

_(The future has over flown with the power of my deepest love!)_

Aisubeki hito ga ite

_(Somewhere there is a lovable person)_

aisubeki basho ga aru

_(Somewhere there is the perfect place for us)_

Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni!"

_(Of course you know, it is there, guarding my feelings shining somewhere on the horizon!)_

While Nadie is singing, (in which the bathroom window is cracked open a little bit) a guy that is walking by (who is 15 yrs old) hears Nadie singing.

"…Wow," the guy says completely stunned, "I wonder which girl this voice belongs to… she must be as beautiful as her voice sounds!"

The guy has slightly long black hair that goes down to his ears with a slight curl to his hair. He has tan skin and is an inch taller than Nadie. He also has a gentle look on his face and has entrancing chocolate brown eyes. "I should find out that mystery singer is tomorrow…" the guy whispers as Nadie sings the last part of the song and then walks away.

"Where did that song come from…?" Nadie thought out loud.

Nadie shrugged the question off and continued on with her bath. After she got out and completely dried off her fins( and her legs came back), she fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on deodorant and her light blue PJs that were short shorts and a tanktop, and then went to sleep…

_**Meanwhile…**_

We come upon a dark blue dimension where Pavlova sits on an elegant throne looking at the sleeping Nadie.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…" Pavlova the alien chuckles to herself, "So THIS is the new mew mew leader… heh heh. This could be quite amusing… a new head of those dumb super girls."

Pavlova has long dark blue hair that usually goes down to her waist but is in buns that has two very thick antenna like things that are thick and sticking vertically up and each a have another bun on the end and have long strands of hair coming out of the end of the buns forming some sort of pig tails. ( sheesh, run on sentence much?) Her eyes are sapphire and piercingly cold and she has long bangs hanging over her eyes. She is wearing a dark blue half tub top that shows her middle (naval), a loose dark blue belt that covers her upper waist and her hips, she has bands wrapped around her lower arms and legs, short gloves that go only up to her wrists, an urban type long skirt that has huge slits on both sides of her legs, two kunai's (ninja daggers) in both sides of her bands were her calves are, flat shoes, and a necklace that has an unusual looking large sun-like pendant with a diamond shape in the middle.

"I should pay her a little…visit. Ahhyahhh…but first," Pavlova yawns daintily while putting her hand lazily over her mouth, "I need my rest."

Pavlova closes the spy portal and smirks to herself as she teleports out of the dark blue dimension.

_**Back at Nadie's house…**_

It is about 8 AM as the morning sunlight shines into Nadie's room and onto her bed. Mew (Nadie's kitten who is a pixie bobcat…they look like a Tabby… who is brown and white with black stripes) is sleeping on the end of Nadie's full sized bed. She yawns and stretches all relaxed and then finally opens her huge eyes. She looked around to see that Nadie was still sleeping, remembering that she and Smokey ate all the cat food in the dish last night so she got up, stretched again, and went over to Nadie and started rubbing her head against Nadie's face and purred very loudly.

"Ughhhh…" Nadie moaned all groggily while putting her pillow over her head, "Mewie, not now….I was in the middle of a great dream…"

Still the little kitten was persistent so Nadie finally got up and stretched and went to the kitchen and filled the kitties' food dish in which the little bundle of joy ate it happily. Nadie then walked out and into the backyard where it was sunny. Nadie squinted, trying to have her eyes adjust to the bright light. When they finally did, Nadie gasped in awe as she beheld a huge rose garden; in her very own backyard! The flowers were still wet with dew sparkling from the suns glorious light giving off the true beauty of the variety of roses. Nadie set her eyes on a particular rose bush that was an original blood red color. There was a striking rose on the bush with a lovely bloom that Nadie absolutely fell in love with, so she bent down and gently cupped the blossom in her hands and lightly kissed it for luck. (what? It also helps the roses grow ^^') She then took in the divine fragrance of the flower and felt light as a feather the moment it hit her nostrils. She then started to sing once again a different melody:

Awai sora ga utsushita

_(a jewel reflected by the pale sky)_

Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki

_(Unwittingly leapt into my field of view)_

Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku

_(My long-slumbering, dust-covered heart becomes distraught)_

Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA

_(The antenna of love that I sought in the smoke)_

Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete,

_(Holding fast to desire and piercing the cloudy sky,)_

Hikari o sashi-

_(I pointed toward the li-)_

All of the sudden, she heard a rustle of a bush and a loud thump which scared the living shit out of her. She then felt a strange sensation on her rear and head and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the pool. To her utmost surprise, she saw cat ears and a tail that was tan with black deformed ring- like spots on them. She gasped in horror and felt them and grabbed at them, twirled around a couple of time to the point of almost chasing her tail, then tried to calm herself down.

"Okay…" Nadie said to herself nervously, "I am a….cat. Now, how did these get here?"

Nadie started to calm down and then finally the cat ears and tail vanished and she let out a sigh of relief. She then heard a rustle again and a moan and rushed over to see what it was. She discovered that there was a guy lying on the ground, her neighbor perhaps, and went to help him up.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Nadie asked worriedly as she hovered over the boy with her hand in a soft fist that was up to her mouth.

"Yea-" the guy started to say while rubbing his back as he looked up and stopped.

The boy looked up to his astonishment of seeing Nadie and the sun silhouetting around her and shining in her hair as she looked down towards him with an outreached hand.

"Y-yeah…" He started to say again while taking her hand and turning crimson, "I-I'm okay. Thank you…?"

"Nadina. Nadina Evon Mason," Nadie replied pulling up the guy while smiling and slightly blushing, "But you may call me Nadie okay?"

He looked at her, still blushing madly and returned her smile, "Alright. My name is Daniel Sachihiro, but you can call me Dani."

They both shook hands with each other and continued to blush, something they had in common with each other (heh). Dani then looked at her and then realized something.

"Hey!" Dani exclaimed, "You're the girl who was singing last night huh?"

Nadie went wide-eyed and turned away turning red, "Yeah. That was me….. But how did you know I was singing? Are you stalking me?"

Dani flinched and felt his face go a deeper shade of crimson, "N-n-n-n-no! I was just taking a walk because I couldn't sleep! But then I heard you singing…and I couldn't help but stop to listen to that soothing voice of yours. It really is beautiful…"

Nadie's eyes then went back to normal and she turned around to face Dani. She stared directly into his brown eyes and noticed they had a sincere look to them while he stared back into hers. She noticed she was still blushing but tried to ignore it and gave a shy smile.

"Thank you… no ones ever really taken heart to even tell me that my voice is beautiful. I've gotten 'you are a good singer' and 'great job on your singing,' but never a sincere heart-felt comment like yours… uh may I ask you something?"

"Yeah… sure." Dani hesitated.

"Would…would you like to stay and hang out with me for a while?" Nadie asked shyly while looking down at her feet.

"Really?" Dani asked surprised, "Me…..hang out with you? Uh…sure. That would be cool."

"Great!" Nadie happily said and made a little hop, "Let's go!"

"Hai," Dani agreed with a nod.

Nadie grabbed Dani's wrist and dragged the shocked teen down over by the pool. They stopped right next to the pool's steps and sat down. Dani noticed that Nadie's hand (who was still holding onto his wrist) slid down from his wrist and into his hand without her knowing. He didn't say any thing but tried really hard not blush… but to no avail. He then tried to make a good conversation with the curly-haired blonde and opened his mouth to speak but then got really nervous and accidentally squeezed Nadie's hand, trying to calm himself down. Nadie felt her hand being squeezed and was startled and turned around really fast and unexpectantly ended up having her face right smack dab in his face. The two felt the warmth of each others faces and started to both turn crimson. They both tried to gather up the courage to move away from each other's faces to prevent one of them from kissing each other by accident…but they just sat there frozen solid. Nadie felt her ears pop out again and tried to hide them from Dani's view. She went behind one of the rose bushes to prevent Dani from seeing her half cat form.

"_Damn these stupid cat ears!"_Nadie thought to herself clutching onto her ears and while sitting on her tail completely flushed, _"How in the hell did I get these in the first place…?"_

Nadie tried to think back on how she got the cat features but her mind was overloading with too many events at once which she couldn't handle much longer. She held her head in agony, closed her eyes and started to cry out of frustration. Dani walked over to Nadie to try and apologize.

"Nadie? I…I didn't mean to…hey, are you crying? Oh…p-please, don't cry. I… Ah, mataku (geez)."

Dani reached down to comfort Nadie but she flinched and Dani stopped and took his hand away with his eyes closed. Nadie didn't want him to discover her mutation or he might think she's a weird looking freak of nature.

"If you want me to leave," Dani began and then opened his eyes, "I will. I don't want to hurt you… That's the last thing I want to do to you. If you trust me, I can help you okay?"

Nadie opened her eyes and looked up at Daniel and stared directly into his eyes. She stopped to think and by looking deep into those chocolate orbs, she felt as if she had known him her whole life…but she didn't know why but she knew that she could trust him. She nodded and he knelt down and hugged her, rubbing her back. Nadie let go of her cat ears and returned the hug and put her head onto his shoulder and started crying uncontrollably. Daniel looked over and saw her kitty ears but didn't say a word, he wanted to wait until she was calm and ready to speak. After a few minutes, she finally stopped crying and let go of him.

"Okay," Dani confirmed putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Now, what's wrong?" Nadie took a deep breath and started to explain everything…

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Mew Mews are walking in the direction of Nadie's house using Masha as a radar and a communicator. They stopped on a corner to make she that they were heading the right way.

"Ryou," Ichigo began to query as she put her hands on her hips, "are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yeah," Berry questioned also looking at Masha, "How do you know Nadina is this way for sure?"

"I've scanned the area for Nadina's Iberian lynx genes and locked onto the exact location of where she is at …" Ryou explained through Masha.

"I just hope the enemy hasn't found out about her yet," Mint started to worry putting a hand against her cheek.

"Hai…" Pudding added with a worried look on her face as well, "She'd be confused and scared about what to do, Na no da."

"If you find her and she's in a bad situation," Ryou commanded, "give her this."

Masha opened her mouth and out came a Mew Mew pendant in which Ichigo took and put into her purse. "Okay!" Ichigo nodded and confirmed as Masha's communicator turned off. "Let's move ladies!" Berry commanded as they all nodded and ran off towards Nadie's house. They hoped they weren't too late…

_**Back at the house…**_

"…and that's why I am really stressed." Nadie finally finished explaining everything to Dani who was sitting with his legs crossed and she let out a big sigh.

Dani shook his head up and down and rubbed his chin. Finally, he put his hand on

Nadie's shoulder and gently squeezed it which made little Nadie blush slightly.

"Now that explains everything," Dani spoke with sympathy with a nice smile spead across his lips, "Don't worry. I'm here if you need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, okay?"

Nadie smiled and nodded, "Okay! Thank you for listening to me. I thought you might think I was crazy!"

"Ha ha, nah…" Dani laughed with his hands behind his head, "Why would I think that? I mean, if you trust me, I trust you right?"

"Yeah," Nadie agreed and looked to the side for a moment and then back at him with a impish look on her face as she was about ready to pounce on him, "Glomp attack!"

"WHA-?" Dani was so confused and startled as she jumped on him.

She glomped Dani and they both rolled into the grass laughing like they still had a sense of innocence left in them. They landed next to each other giggling a little and then finally hushed. Daniel sat up and looked down at Nadie who was still lying on the grass looking at him with her eyes half closed. She smiled at him and for once in her life, Nadie felt very happy, even though she left her friends behind back in America. Dani brushed a strand of hair away from Nadie's face and tucked it behind her ear. Nadie giggled as he did so, as did he, since her laugh was contagious. The two felt like a bunch of childish bakas, but they didn't care; just as long as they were having fun and trying to forget about life's worries…

"Aww… Isn't that sweet? It could just make me hurl!" Pavlova snickered who appeared out of nowhere from behind.

The two turned around and looked up at the Alien who commented on their innocence. Nadie jumped up and went in front of Dani and put her arms out.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Nadie asked, her voice as cold as ice which made Daniel shiver.

"Oh, nothing much…just YOUR LIFE!" Pavlova shouted, took out her kunai's and lunged for Nadie.

Nadie took Daniel by the arms and swiftly dodged the attack while taking him with her.

"Get to safety!" Nadie commanded Dani as he looked at her bewildered and confused.

"But… how will you…?"

"I don't know but GO! NOW!" Nadie barked at him.

Dani stood there taken back by her words but managed to get a hold of himself and ran to safety. Pavlova once again lunged again for the curly topped girl in which she once again had no trouble of getting out of the way. This kept going on for about five minutes. When Pavlova lunged once again, Nadie dodged again but was a second too late, as she got a deep gash in her right leg.

"EEYAAGH!" Nadie yelped in pain as winced and held her leg in agony.

"Hahahahaha!" Pavlova laughed maniacally with her arms crossed above her chest and her kunai's crossed as well, "Now I can obliterate you right here, right now!"

She was about to lunge for the defenseless girl when all of the sudden, she heard someone yell 'Nadina'. Nadie turned around to see the Mew mews standing about 20 feet away from her with their arms crossed.

"Ugh! Tokyo Mew Mew!" Pavlova hissed clenching her kunai's with a disgused look on her face.

"That's right!" Berry winked and posed like a bunny.

"Nadina! Take this!" Ichigo yelled at Nadie while throwing the Mew Mew pendant at her which Nadie caught.

"But what am I supposed to do with this?" Nadie questioned looking at the Pendant and then back at Ichigo.

"Just let the words come to your heart!" Berry answered.

Nadie closed her eyes while holding the mew pendant against her and concentrated, "I can feel the words...coming to my heart...M…MEW MEW SAFAIA, (Sapphire) METAMORPHOSIS!"

As Nadie yelled out the words, a bright light started to surround her. Nadie stood naked with her hair loose in a strange dimension. Nadie kissed the pendant and a light shot out of the pendant. She put in up against her chest and ribbons flew around her. One wrapped around her bust and halfway down her stomach and formed a half tub-top that showed her naval that was sapphire. Another wrapped around her hips and slight part of her legs making a frilly short skirt that was dark sapphire with a gigantic bow in the back. Two wrapped around her upper arms forming arm puff things (like on the original mew mews) and another two ribbons wrapped around the lower part of her arms and over her hands making see-through slip-on sleeves that were really long and frilled out over her hands. One other ribbon appeared and went on her upper left leg to form a leg band with a bow with long ribbons dangling from it (just like Mew berry) Nadie did a cartwheel and while she did, her sapphire below knee high boots appeared. Nadie then bent over and her long tan tail with black deformed ring like spots appeared with a dark sapphire bow and a bell on it. She shook her head and her cat ears appeared also. Nadie's hair grew longer and formed two long curly pig tails with sapphire-blue highlights in her hair and with one very long bang hanging from the left side of her head and went all the way below her hips and a couple of other bangs hanging over her face. A large bow appeared in between her cat ears right on top of her head. Finally, one last ribbon wrapped around her neck to form a neck band to hold her pendant in place. She spun around, bent one leg, and brought her right hand to her head and made a salute and winked.

"No worries citizens, these villains shall not pass, cause Tokyo Mew Mew is here to kick their ass!" Nadie yells out the Mew mews new catch phrase. The original Mew Mews stand there in astonishment as they hear Nadie yell out those words.

"Nice…" Zakuro smirks.

"Well…that's uh…different," Lettuce says with a sweat drop.

"Nadie! Call out your weapon!" Ichigo ordered at Nadie.

"Uh right!" Nadie responded a bit unsure of how to do so. Nadie then once again concentrated and shouted out, "Sapphire boomerang!" and at those words, a regular sized boomerang appeared out of her bow on her tail. It is saphire with a silver swirl in the middle of it and a pearl white heart in the middle of the swirl.

"How am I supposed to attack with this?" Nadie pointed at the boomerang with a blank expression on her face.

"Flick your wrist!" Ryou called out of Masha and Nadie nodded.

Nadie almost fell back as the boomerang poofed from small into oversized as it was a little over half the size of her, "Well…" Nadie huffed as she struggled to get the weapon over her left shoulder, "This should work perfectly!"

"Prepare your self girl!" Pavlova yelled out as she lunged for Nadie once again and Nadie was caught off guard for a moment but barely missed the attack, being her boomerang was heavy. "Oh man! This sure is heavy! I picked a bad day to be a midget…" Nadie groaned as she sighed inwardly.

Nadie realized that her right shoulder was stronger than her left so she set the boomerang on her right shoulder and lunges towards Pavlova to attack. She stopped, realizing that she has a long range weapon.

"OH! Right! Sheesh, I'm some kinda special..." Nadie said as she hit herself in the head.

"Heh! Take this Mew Mew dork!" Pavlova yelled as she saw a squirrel and summoned a para para and commanded it to fuse with it, thus becoming a Chimera Anima.

"Go!" Pavlova ordered while pointing at Nadie and it lunged for the Mew.

"…And I always used to think squirrels were cute and cuddly…" Nadie said with a sarcastic tone in her voice as she dodged the Squirrel's lethal fangs.

"Alright! Get ready to get you sorry ass beat, ya stupid squirrel!" Nadie took the boomerang and began to yell out her attack, "RIBBON… LIGHTNING TREMOR!"

Nadie throws her boomerang at the Chimera Anima and Lightning shoots out from the boomerang as it spins and shocks the alien squirrel and defeats it. The boomerang comes back to Nadie and she catches it and puts it back onto her shoulder. Pavlova glares at the mew mew, then teleports out of Nadie's backyard and back to her dimension. Masha goes over and retrieves the Para-Para to bring back to the Café. Nadie then turns back to normal and falls to her knees panting heavily.

"I…I defeated it…" Nadie whispers and then passes out on the grass.

"NADIE!" Daniel yells and runs over to the unconscious girl and picks her up bridal style.

"Hey! What happened?" Tiantu yells panicked over to the group of people and the other roommates follow.

"No time to explain! Come on! We gotta get her over to the café!" Ichigo yells as she leads them out of the back yard and the others nodded.

The girls run out of the backyard while Dani and the others follow them to Café Mew Mew…

_**Some odd minutes later…**_

The group runs into the back door of the café and rushes into the lab with Nadie. Ryou looks startled but then looks down at the unconscious girl whose leg is still bleeding from Pavlova's dagger.

"I was worried that this would happen…" Ryou expressed while rubbing his temples,

"Lettuce! Go tell Keiichiroto go close the Café early! Girls, help him clean up too. I will explain this all to these guys."

"Yes Shirogane sama," Lettuce replied and they all ran over to help Keiichiro close down the café.

Ryou first tuned to the medicine cabinet and got out the disinfectant and gauze to wrap up Nadie's wound. Once he was done, he turned to Nadie's friends and started to explain what has happened.

"This isn't going to be easy to explain, so you better listen because I am NOT explaining this again," Ryou declared then stopped to make sure he had their attention. They nodded and he continued, "The world is in trouble again. A couple years ago, my assistant and I started the Mew project. We have thus successfully injected the genes of endangered species of animals into those six girls. The reason we use endangered species is because they have the will to fight to save their species from going extinct. So these girls have saved the world numerous times from the Aliens and the Saint Rose Crusaders. Unfortunately, when the new threat Pavlova came here causing havoc, the girls genes have worn off. We tried many times to put the original genes back inside them, but they cannot transform into Mew Mews any more. So, we scanned the Earth for new girls that would each be compatible for seven new set of genes. So far, we have found Nadina, who is an Iberian Lynx." Ryou types onto his computer and brings up Nadie's fight onto his computer monitor and makes an analysis, "From studying Nadina's fight, Mew Nadina is even stronger than the other Mew Mews in the past years. We are unsure why, since all of the genes have the same amount of strength in each of them… It's very odd. I may have to do more research on this in the future."

"Huh, ya don't say..." Tianku ponders in amazement. Her little sister nudges her and queries, "Ya don't think that this has anything to do with her necklace, do you?"

Ryou looks at them intrigued and curious as he inquiries, "What do you mean? Are you saying that you know what may be causing her to be more powerful?"

Ryou stops and turns to the four girls for an explanation of some sort. The girls look at each other then Tianku clarifies, "We don't really know for sure if this has any sort of relation between her being a powerful Mew Mew... But we do know that her necklace has unique powers. May I show you an example of what the necklace does?" Tianku asked Ryou.

"Yes, please do." Ryou waited for a demonstration, but was then asked by Tiantu,"Do you have a bathtub or large container of water around?"

"…But what does…Ahem. Yes, we do. Come right this way," Ryou complied and showed the group up to his headquarters and into his bathroom.

He filled up the bathtub unsure of what they were doing but stayed silent. Once it filled, Tianku sat into it and her hair changed from brunet to light purple with sea green highlights and purple fins. Ryou became astounded as he watched this, as did Daniel. Ryou then asked, "How long has she has the necklace in her possession?"

"Less than a day," Tiantu confirmed, "But why do you need to know this?"

"Just curious. May I use one of your necklaces for research?" Ryou inquired.

"Sure," Tiantu answered and took of her lunar pendant necklace and handed it to Ryou, "But be careful with it and make sure you give it back to me by the end of the day."

"Understood. I will make sure to take good care of it," Ryou pledged putting it into his jeans pocket.

Tianku dried off and the group headed back downstairs into the lab and found Nadie sitting up with a cup of tea and Keiichiro talked to Nadie, trying to make clear of her current situation. Nadie then sees them and tries to stand up but winces in pain. Daniel rushes next to her side and gently coaxes her back down.

"Take it easy. You'll only injure yourself even more if you try to walk," Dani orders Nadie.

Nadie smiles in consideration of his kindness, "Aww, don't worry. I'll be just fine! Besides, I can't go to my first day of school in crutches!" She then looks at Ryou and realizes that she has seen him before.

"Hey... You're that guy from the airport! The one who gave me the cookies!"

"Yep! I'm Ryou Shirogane, founder of the Mew Mew project!" Ryou smiled and shook Nadie's hand, "Pleased to meet you, Nadina Mason!"

"Pleased to meet you too Ryou!" Nadie smiled and shook his hand vigorously, "Please, call me Nadie."

Nadie decides that she wants to go upstairs, so she then attempts to walk but hops around on one foot and almost falls right on her face but fortunately gets caught by Dani who is shaking his head.

"You sure are determined. Maybe that's why you are more powerful, haha!" Dani jokes as the others laugh while Nadie gets all huffy and crosses her arms.

"No, it's because she's an American. You know how stubborn they are!" Ryou plays along as Nadie gets even more pissed off with an anime vein popping out of her head. She then tries to stand up once more and while clenching her teeth, walks up stairs and into the café which is now totally empty. The group follows her in case of her falling and watches in amazement as Nadie struggles to get across the room. Suddenly, her leg gives out from too much strain and she falls right on her butt.

"UGH!" Nadie grunted in frustration pounding the floor with her fist, "Why won't my leg hold up?"

Ryou states bluntly with his hands in his pockets, "You've lost a lot of blood and you need at least a day go get it back. You need to eat a lot of good foods and liquids to make up for all of that blood."

Dani once again helps her up and brings her to one of the tables. The Mew Mews finish with their duties and come over to her, "So…" Dani started to ask, "Which high school did you take the entrance exam for?"

"I took the entrance exam for Oedo high school. I just found out a couple of days ago that I made it into the school and that is one of the reasons why I'm here."

"Really? That's the one I'm in!" Dani replies with a big grin on his face.

"So why did you come here?" Lettuce queried with a shy smile while putting her hand in a soft fist and holding it next to her chest.

"Well, the main reason I came to Japan was to learn Japanese," Nadie happily answered as she clasped her hands together.

Everyone gave a blank stare at Nadie and then at each other & started cracking up. Nadie gave a confused look and wondered why the in the hell they were laughing.

"Wh-whats so funny?" Nadie stammered with an anime vein popping out of her head.

"Hee hee hee…Don't you know?" Pudding giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Hahahahaha…You ARE speaking in Japanese!" Zakuro replied laughing at Nadie being oblivious.

"I'M WHAT?" Nadie shouted confused with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you deaf?" Mint retorted with her hands on her hips, "You are already are speaking it baka!"

"Well…It doesn't seem like I am…" Nadie pondered putting her pointer finger on her lips.

"Well, that's because when the DNA was injected into your body, it made it so you could speak Japanese…I put that data into it. Try saying, 'I am speaking Japanese.'" Ryou requested.

"I am speaking Japanese." Nadie mimicked with a blank expression on her face. (This is what it would sound like to you: Watashi wa gozen hassei Nihon jin Desu)

Nadie finally realized what it sounded like and covered her mouth in total shock and amazement. She sighed and slammed her head on the table and her braided hair went over her left shoulder.

"This is too much…" Nadie said, her voice muffled by the table as she let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou apologized, "I wouldn't have gotten you into this but I really had no choice. Don't worry though, once you find all of your partners it won't be so hard to deal with."

"But, how will I find them? I don't even know where to look!" Nadie complained as she raised her head.

"Well, I looked up the next Mew Mew who is the New Holland Mouse. Her name is Kamoku Nezumi and she has semi-short brunette hair and lives not too far from your school. In fact, she's going to be a sophomore in your school. You better look for her when you start school," Ryou stated as he started to walk away back into the lab, "Hope you find her!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but wait!" Nadie yelled after him with an outstretched arm, "There are tons of brunette girls! How will I know which one is her?"

Ryou stopped and came back towards where she was sitting and stated,"Just look for her Mew Mew mark."

"Mew Mew...mark?" Nadie pondered and cocked her head to the side, "What's that?"

"Its like a tattoo, but it's really small and normally has a heart-shape somewhere within the mark. It could be any where on her body," Ryou explained and then stopped and looked at her up and down, "Hmm..."

"E-eh? W-what are you doing?" Nadie blushed slightly as Ryou buzzed around Nadie.

"I'm looking for your mew mew mark," Ryou explained himself as he kept searching for it, "There's one place I haven't checked..."

Ichigo glared at Ryou, knowing what might happen next and warned, "Ryou... You better not-!"

But she was cut short as Ryou took Nadie's legs and spread them apart and Nadie screamed in shock and embarrassment while blushing madly as Ryou looked for the mark where He once found Ichigo's a few years back.

"Nope, not here..." Ryou confirmed and Nadie slapped Ryou while screeching, "Pervert! Lecher!"

Ryou let go of Nadie's legs to rub his cheek and then caught a glimpse of a sapphire blue mark under her right leg, "Ah! Here it is! Shift your right leg so I can see the back of it."

Nadie turned her leg so they could see the back of it. They pulled down the bandage a bit to see a mew mew mark located in the crook where her leg bends(right under her kneecap). It had tiny cat ears with six long lines under the ears, three on each side (they look like whiskers). In right under the ears there is a wave, with a small heart located inside of the wave and two small curvy lines under the wave as well.

"Yep! That's it alright!" Ryou slapped her leg and Nadie yelped in pain, "Oops, sorry."

"Oh... So that's what it looks like..." Nadie looked at it in awe and softly touched it.

"Well, not exactly..." Ryou began to clarify, "All of the marks are different in their own special way." Ryou though, thought it peculiar that on Nadie's mark, there was a wave on it. Did that mean that her necklace was involved with her Mew Mew powers?

"Ah, I see..." Nadie nodded, making sense of what Ryou explained to her. Ryou left Nadie to think and headed back down into the lab.

"Hey, I don't have a Mew Mew mark!" Berry proclaimed looking over her body.

"Yeah… that's right huh?" Ichigo questioned quite shocked as she looked at her friend, "That is really weird!" (If u look in the TMM a la mode series, she really doesn't have one! It is really strange! O.O)

"Any way… I really need to take a day to let all of this info sink into my head," Nadie reasoned and she turned towards Zakuro, hoping for a positive answer, "Do you guys have crutches?"

"Unfortunately no," Zakuro sighed heavily as she leaned against the table.

"What do we look like, a hospital?" Mint commented sarcastically while looking at her nails.

Nadie ignored the rude remark, then turned to her roommates and asked, "Hey guys, can you help me get back home?"

Kiarra was about to offer when Daniel interrupted and volunteered, "Hey, I can put you on my back and carry you home! …that is…if you don't mind." Nadie's face turned a light pink but answered with a cheery voice, "Okay! Are you sure, cause you might get tired…"

"Nah!" Dani reassured with confidence and his usual confident smile planted on his face, "I'll be fine!"

Nadie gently eased herself onto Dani's back and he put his arms under her legs and shifted her into a comfortable position and started walking towards the door. Nadie waved goodbye to the girls as they walked out of café Mew Mew. Once they were out of sight, the waitresses then headed down into the lab and walked up to Ryou who was looking up more research about Mew Nadie and the enemy.

"I know that Nadie can be trusted in finding the other Mew Mews, but she's gonna need help with finding them and detecting Pavlova," Berry mentioned with a tinge of worry in her voice while looking at Ryou who was once again pecking away at his computer.

Ryou stopped typing and looked up at the girls. He then stood up and started to walk towards another part of the lab. There were some shuffling noises for a minute and an "Ah ha!", and Ryou came out with his hands cupped together covering something. He then started to explain, "Well, I knew that Nadie would need a little assistant so I made this!"

Ryou uncupped his hands to reveal a little mini version of Masha. Her fur is a aqua blue color with a darker blue middle, Larger ears (that look like Chi's ears from chobits) that are blue, a tail that is a puff ball which is also blue with a tiny bow on it that is silver, little blue wings, Large eyes that look child-like, and a large bow in-between her ears that is also silver. (She is kinda a baby Masha)

"This is R-2007! She will now help Nadie and obtain more data than Masha and Usha."

"Aww! She's sooo cute! She looks like a younger version of Masha!" Ichigo squeals with little hearts appearing over her head as R- '07 flutters around the girls heads.

"I want one na no da!" Pudding Chirps while hugging R-2007 in which she started purring happily.

"Sorry Pudding, but I don't have the time right now to make one for you…" Ryou said (poor Purin) and turned to the little puff ball, "R-2007, I need you to go and catch up to Nadie okay?"

"Tweet tweet cheet!" the little fuzz ball responded cheerfully and flew out of the lab, through the café and out of the doors to catch up to Nadie.

The group were walking along and chatting when all of the sudden, they hear a light buzzing noise and stopped. They all turned around to see where it was coming from. It got louder and louder and they all flipped out when they saw a little fuzzy thing fly 80 mph towards them. It came to a complete stop right in front of Nadie's face and Nadie almost had a heart attack.

"Tweeet tweet cheet!" R-2007 chirped and nuzzled against Nadie's face which made her giggle.

"Nadie? Nadie can you hear me?" Ryou's voice was heard from the lil' puff ball.

"Y-yeah, I can hear you loud and clear. What is this…..thing?" Nadie responded not sure of what to call the cute object as she petted it ontop of its head and it cooed in response.

"This is R-2007. I am giving her to you. She will help you in your search of the others and notify you when Pavlova is nearby. Take good care of her!" Ryou confirmed and was no longer heard again.

"R-2007? Ugh! That name does not suit you well at all!" Nadie made a sour face, "How about…Mo Mo Cheet! Do you like that?"

"Cheeeep Cheeep cheeet!" Mo Mo Cheet answered and settled on her shoulder with a happy expression.

"Sugoi!" Nadie smiled at lil Cheet's affection, "You are too kawaii!"

Nadie petted her and Dani smiled up at the blonde. They continued walking towards her house and made good conversation while walking through the city of Tokyo…

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO! X3**_

**YAY! I am finally finished improving this chapter! Hope u guys didn't get bored! Again, I am sorry about the guide not making it in here! I was afraid that this would get too long! If you want to know what the songs are called that Nadie sang, well here they are: Ever Blue (first song) Yura Yura (second song) Look em up on youtube… u will find them! They r very pretty to me! =) I would like to say thanks to two people: MetaSigma (because u encouraged me to keep going and get off my lazy ass and to stop procrastinating…lol THANKS A BUNCH!) and CatsRCool for inspiring the New enemy Pavlova! She is a great villain! Please review cause when u do, it motivates me to update tons faster! Kudos if u review more than once…(if u can) or if u PM me! Have a totally fruity day! x3**

**Nikki Chan ;3**


	3. Stupid Pavlova

YAY! Chapter 3! I finally revised this as well! ^^ Ok, last time we left off Nadie had just found out that she was both a mermaid and the newest Mew Mew leader. She had a brutal battle with the new enemy Pavlova the alien, which left Nadie with a bad gash in her left leg. She got that bandaged up and now has to rest that leg for a full day… too bad for Nadie, she's restless. Fortunately for her, now she can be pampered by her friends lol. Jk jk. Also, she got her kawaii little puff ball friend in replacement for Masha, Mo Mo Cheet (or just Mo Mo). Now she just has to chillax… man, I bet she hates Pavlova already! ^^' kay! Enjoy the next chapter! :3

Oh right… I did get a little carried away with the randomness… but hey, that's just how I am! ;3 here is my disclaimer!

_Note: I DON'T own T.M.M. If I did, that would be so kewl! I own Tiantu, Tianku, Kianna, Kiarra, Nadie, Mew Nadie, Daniel , Pavlova, Nadie's pets and friends, & other characters that are not from TMM. They are all mine. MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE M-I-N-E-! Not yours. Mine. Get your own! Ahem… movin on…_

**Watch Out! There's a New Mew in Town! **By: NikkiChan17

_**Chapter 3: 'Stupid Pavlova'**_

"OW! Ow ow ow ow OW!" Nadie yelped in agony as Daniel was carefully trying to put Nadie gently onto her bed so he wouldn't hurt her leg.

…Buuut, that wasn't going too well for Nadie.

"Gomen nasai Nadie!" Dani apologized, "I'm trying to be as careful as possible… well, possible for me anyway…"

Finally after five minutes of this, Dani got her onto her bed. He propped her leg onto a pillow, got Nadie's drawing notebooks and utensils, and rushed over to his house and got his PS3 for her to play_. _

"AWESOME! You got a PS3!" Nadie squealed with excitement, "Back where I come from, we have a small town so everyone wants a PS3 so they are like gone instantly! Plus, shipping only comes to all of the stores like every two months…"

"PS3! PS3!" Mo Mo chirped happily while fluttering next to Nadie.

"Really?" Daniel asked a little curious, "Here in Tokyo, there are PS3's everywhere. They do get sold out but we get shipping every week. After all, our country did make them… well, is there any thing else you need?"

"Huh? Oh, nah I think im fine for now, thanks," Nadie answered casually.

"Okay, well if you need anything that requires work, you know who to call!"

"Ghost Busters? Ha-ha I know I know!" Nadie teased with a wink.

"OH! I need to give you my number… t-that way you don't have to send anyone over," Dani said bashfully while scratching his head and turning pink, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah its in my purse that is by the front door. Could you get it for me Mo Mo?"

"Hai! Hai! Will get! Will Get!" Mo Mo chirped in reply and flew over to the front door and slowly retrieved the heavy little purse for Nadie.

"AWW! Gomen Mo Mo! I forgot it was heavy for you! I should clean this out later…" Nadie said as she took the purse from Mo Mo's mouth in which Mo Mo fell to the floor exausted, "Now for that cell… ah ha! Here it is!"

Nadie found her cell and handed it to Dani who gladly took it and entered his own cell number in it.

"There you go! Uh hey, can I have yours too?" Dani asked turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Yeah of course! Lemme see your phone…" Nadie requested as she took Daniel's's cell from his hand and typed in her cell. _"WOW! I can't believe we are actually exchanging numbers! Even though its really if I need him…. But still! Yay!"_

Nadie handed back his cell with a satisfied smile. Dani took it and said his goodbyes and went back to his house. Nadie fell back with a flop on her bed and sighed. She had a confusing morning along with other dramatic crap that annoyed her so much, she thought she would get a migraine from it all. She sat back up and tried to entertain herself. She took out her drawing notepad and got her pencils and started to draw yet another mermaid that was lazing around on a rock. She did that for about 3 hours and finally her neck got stiff. She put the drawing stuff away and tried Dani's PS3 out. She played a Tokyo Mew Mew game until-

GROWL…

That.

Nadie's unbearable stomach.

"Nyaaaaa… I wantz foodz!" Nadie said aloud to herself with a whine, "Hey Mo mo…?"

Nadie looked around but Mo mo wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Mo mo…" Nadie called again but still no reply or anything. "Hmm… that's weird. Wonder where Mo mo went…?"

DING DONG!

"Siiiigh…Oh well. I will find her later."

Nadie paused the game and yelled loudly 'come in'. after about a minute Nadie heard a knock on her own door with a familiar voice asking to come in.

"Hai! Please come on in!" Nadie replied happily.

"Hey Na no da! Puddings here!" Pudding chirped and did a cartwheel into Nadie's room.

Nadie was surprised to see that the original mew mews were here to visit Nadie along with Masaya and Tasuku.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Nadie asked with joy in her voice.

"We came to see how you were doing… but it seems you are doing jut fine! Hee Hee!" Berry remarked holding Tasuku's arm.

"We made you some lunch Nadie chan…" Lettuce chimed in softly, "We hope that you'll enjoy it."

Lettuce handed Nadie a big bento box that still smelled fresh and tasty. Nadie's stomach growled so loud that everyone could hear it. The group started to giggle while Nadie flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, if you ask me, I think Nadie's stomach is very grateful!" Masaya joked while the group giggled even louder.

"Heres some tea to calm your nerves…" Zakuro said in a monotone like voice with a blank expression on her face and set the teapot on Nadie's nightstand.

"Oh… thank you guys so much!" Nadie said gratefully while clasping her hands together," I wish I could entertain you all… but ya know… my stinking leg is injured."

"OOO! OOOO!" Pudding gleefully cheered while jumping up and down, "Pudding will perform a trick for you!"

"Pudding…" Ichigo warned hesitantly, "I really don't think that's such a good idea…"

"For my first trick, I will balance on a ball while spinning plates!" Pudding yelled ignoring Ichigo with a hint of hyperness in her voice.

Out of no where, Pudding grabbed a giant ball and a bunch of plates and started to roll around the room balancing on top of the ball and spinning plates in her hands leaving all of the group speechless with giant sweat drops coming out of their heads.

This, they could tell, was not going to be good if something happe-

All of the sudden, Pudding accidentally knocked Nadie's nightstand over sending the teapot flying in the air and landing on Nadie's injured leg and spilling hot tea all over her legs.

NOT fun for Nadie.

"YEEEOOOOOOW!" Nadie screamed in pain.

"Quick quick! Rush her into the bathtub and fill it up with cold water!" Mint commanded. "Someone help me go get ice!"

"I'll help!" Lettuce responded panicking and quickly followed Mint into the kitchen .

Masaya and Tasuku quickly carried Nadie into the bathroom and set her down in the bathtub and started filling up the tub with cold water. Mint and lettuce kept rushing back and forth with handfuls of ice. Soon the other girls joined them and helped bring in ice. Soon, Nadie's roommates came into the bathroom to see what happened.

…It was a WTF moment.

"EH? What happened here?" Tiantu questioned frantically.

"Well…" Ichigo started with a sweat drop hanging on the back of her head.

"I-I was performing a trick and I accidentally spilled hot tea all over Nadie's legs…" Pudding explained with an ashamed look on her face, "GOMEN NASAI NADIE ONEE CHAN NA NO DA!"

"I-its okay Pudding chan…" Nadie shrugged off while producing a sweat drop as well, "It was an accident. I know you were just trying to be playful."

"Hey… I just noticed, Nadie…" Lettuce started to say with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…?" Nadie asked confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Wh-why do you have… fins?" Lettuce queried with a hint of surprise in her voice.

They tuned towards Nadie and gasped as they saw the flustered Nadie in her mermaid form. Thankfully, her shirt was covering her breasts.

To Nadie, it was a bit surprising that they finally noticed that.

"Uh…well," Nadie stumbled, "Its…complicated."

"That's good enough for me," Zakuro confirmed while nodding and closing her eyes and crossing her arms at the same time.

"Hmm… do you think this has something to do with Nadie's Mew Mew genes?" Tasuku made a theory while rubbing his chin.

"No no no…" Tianku exclaimed while wagging her pointer finger, "I know that her being a mermaid has nothing to do with her Mew Mew genes. The necklace that she is wearing that I gave to her is an enchanted necklace that chooses its' host by telling the giver who is worthy enough to behold its powers… Nadie just so happens to be very much worthy… even though she can be a baka at times."

"Shut up Tianku!" Nadie shouted in an annoyed tone and splashed water towards her direction while Tianku smirked.

"HEY! Watch where you're splashing!" Tiantu barked at Nadie in which Nadie playfully stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Well, we're sorry about all this Nadie…" Berry apologized and bowed in respect, "We didn't mean for this to happen."

"What do you mean WE?" Mint retorted with a snobby attitude and her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh, what's your problem Minto?" Ichigo scoffed at Mint in which Mint just stuck her nose in the air with a 'humph'.

"ANYWAY…" Berry interrupted the fight while glaring at the two, "Maybe we should get going…" Berry said with a little sigh.

"Oh please don't go! I have nothing much to do… plus, I enjoy your guys company," Nadie begged the girls to stay while clasping her hands together as if she was praying.

"Okay… just as long as Purin doesn't do anymore tricks for the day…" Zakuro said and looked at the ashamed Pudding.

"I wont!" Purin whined in her childish voice all huffy, "I will save it for the café!"

"Now Pudding…" Lettuce started to lecture Pudding while staring at her.

"Ichigo, I have to go to kendo practice but I will take you on a date later okay?" Masaya turned to Ichigo.

"O-okay!" Ichigo responded blushing slightly, "Where to?"

"Maybe to the movies… you told me about a movie that you wanted to see… it was an American one right?" Masaya questioned.

"Oh yeah! I have really wanted to see 'Phantom of the Opera'! I heard it's really good!" Ichigo said with excitement.

"It's a great Movie! I loved it cause of the romance!" Nadie chimed in.

"Then it's settled! We are going to the movies! See you around…6:45?" Masaya said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Hai! I promise I won't be late this time!" Ichigo said sarcastically with a sweat drop while she rubbed her neck.

"Ha-ha okay my Strawberry," Masaya replied and gave Ichigo a kiss goodbye.

"Nice to meet you! See you later!" Nadie shook Masaya's hand goodbye and Masaya walked out the door.

"I better get going too Berry," Tasuku sighed while stretching, "I have to help my mom clean the house. We are having company over for dinner tonight. Would you like to come to dinner later?"

"Oh sure!" Berry happily replied while grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay, I'll just come on your balcony when its time!" Tasuku impishly joked.

"Ooooh Tasuku!" Berry blushed and playfully hit Tasuku in the arm.

"See you later Princess Berry," Tasuku winked at the flushed Berry and headed out the door as the others yelled goodbye.

"Wow! You guys have such sweet boyfriends! Wish I had one just like you both…" Nadie said in a dreamy voice and imagined herself and Dani as Bf and Gf and all this mushy stuff.

Oh Yes.

Nadie just got herself into a whole mess of embarrassment.

"Hmm, well it seems Dani is coming onto you NADIE…" Kianna teased and winked at Nadie.

"Eh?" Nadie said with a confused look.

"Yeah Nadie…" Tiantu playfully nudged Nadie's arm, "Maybe that wish just might come truuue…"

"N-N-N-N-N-NANI? Wh-what are you guys talking about?" Nadie stuttered with a red face and her cat ears showing while splashing her fins about.

"AW COME ON NADIE! Isn't it obvious?" Mint exclaimed with a mischievous look on her face as she had a glint in her eye.

"Didn't you guys see the way how Dani was GAZING at Nadie when she was unconscious?" Berry joined in with a hint of playful tease in her voice.

"I bet he was thinking 'Oh NADIE looks SOOOOO pretty in her sleep!" Pudding helped rubbed in the humiliation into Nadie's' now Crimson face while she hugged Lettuce.

"Nyaaaaa stooooooop!" Nadie whined covering her kitty ears totally humiliated while the girls, even Zakuro, just giggled at the cute little Nadie and her being easily embarrassed.

"Well, I think Nadie has been in the tub long enough," Tianku complied changing the subject.

"Hai, I'm starting to get cold," Nadie agreed shivering slightly while she was starting to calm down a little.

Lettuce drained the tub and fetched a big towel for Nadie to get wrapped up in as Zakuro, Kianna, and Tianku helped lift the slippery wet and scaly mermaid out of the tub and onto the towel covered bed. Berry Handed Nadie two other towels to dry herself off and a new pair of clothes to get changed into. Zakuro made a new pot of tea and Ichigo got Nadie's bento box that was miraculously not wrecked from the accident. Once every thing was back in order and Nadie returned to normal with new clothes on, Nadie ate her food and drank some tea while the girls decided on what to do next.

"Hey Nadie, wanna play the PS3?" Ichigo asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I vant to play wif you guysh, but I need the ovher controllers," Nadie said with her mouth full and then swallowed, "Oh! Maybe I can call Dani and ask him if I can borrow them." Nadie said in a cheery voice.

The girls all gave Nadie a sly look (as if 'yeah. That's all you wanna call him for' look) which made Nadie looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She ignored them and got her cell out and dialed the number.

Ring… ring…rin-

"…Mushi Mushi?" Dani answered.

"Hi Dani its Nadie."

"Oh hey, what's up." Dani answered casually.

"Not much. I was just wondering if I could borrow your other controllers."

"Yeah sure!" Dani relied cheerfully, "I'll be right over."

"Okay!" as soon as Nadie hung up the phone, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh wow, that was fast..." Nadie mumbled in surprise.

Tiantu went over and let Dani inside. He came inside her room where all of the girls were.

"Man, when you said that's you'd be right over, you really meant it!" Kianna said in a joking manner as everyone laughed.

"Ha ha well, I was already walking over to your house when you called. I had a feeling that you would call and ask me for my other controllers so I grabbed them and started walking over to your house to bring them." Dani responded with a big grin on his face, which Nadie thought to herself, "_Guy, he really thinks ahead!_".

"Well, I better get going…"

"Aww, but you just got here!" Pudding complained, "Nadie! Can't Dani stay pleeeease?" Pudding begged Nadie in a cute childish voice while tugging at her shirt.

"Of course he can stay!" Nadie chirped, "The more, the merrier!"

"Woohoo!" Purin shouted in glee while jumping in the air which made everyone chuckle.

"Okay, lets play… this game!" Nadie said while holding up the Tokyo Mew Mew game for playstaion that she was playing earlier while making a cute little grin.

"I-Is that… US?" Ichigo asked amazed at the fact that the Mew Mews had been turned into a video game.

"Yeah…I think it is!" Minto agreed in total awe.

"Hey… Who is that girl? I've never seen her before…" Berry chimed in as the girls stared at what seemed to be a red Pudding like mew mew with brown hair and a big bow and holding up a weird weapon that looked like apples on a stick.

"Why don't we read the back to see who she is?" Nadie voiced in.

"Great idea Nadie!" Pudding chirped while making a small little twirl.

The girls turned the back of the box to see Kish and another alien and the mew mews along with the other mysterious mew mew. "It says her name is…Mew Ringo. Maybe we should take out the little game pamphlet to get more info on her," Zakuro confirmed.

Zakuro took out the pamphlet and looked for the character Mew Ringo. "Ah, here it is!" Lettuce pointed out, "Mew Ringo; Aka Ringo Akai.The Newest Mew Mew character.Her name means 'apple' and her weapon is the 'Appletick'. Ringo does not have infused DNA like the other Mew Mews; she wears a necklace containing a Mew Aqua that allows her to transform into Mew Ringo. The animal she represents is the Humboldt Penguin. She is 10 years old and 4 ft 3 inches. She has an older brother who is in the military. After Purin she is the youngest member of the Tokyo Mew Mew team. Despite the similarities and rumors, Ringo is not related to Ichigo. The Mew Mews must defend Ringo's island from Kish, the chimera animas and the alien Gatō dyu Rowa."

"Yay! A Mew Mew my age!" Pudding squealed.

"Man, how do the people that make these games think of these characters… I mean Mew Ringo sounds just like a REAL Mew Mew!" Nadie pondered.

"Yeah…Its kinda creepy…" Ichigo added while giving a kinda scared look.

"Also a new alien… kinda like a new enemy such as Pavlova." Berry said with her hand on her chin.

The girls stopped and stared at each other.

…Twilight zone moment much?

Dani looked kind of confused. Nadie's friends just stood up and left. They had stuff to do around the house…plus, it was getting kinda freaky.

"W-well, lets just play the game, shall we?" Mint broke the awkward silence.

"Okay! I get to be me!" Pudding said giddily which made everyone laugh.

"Of course Pudding, of course," Ichigo replied while giggling a little.

Ichigo Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding went first, each playing themselves and defeating chirema Animals. Zakuro would switch with Lettuce and also would play as herself, while Mint would trade with Berry and play as Ringo, since she didn't have herself as a character, Nadie would also switch with Berry and continue playing as Ringo. After a while, the girls realized it was getting late and that they needed to get home or have to be at certain places. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Dani also went home for dinner…as it was awkward for him to be there any longer.

…BORDOM.

COMPLETE BORDOM was the word for Nadie as she was stuck on her bed with nothing to do. She terribly missed her friends back home- no wait, this WAS home now… that just made her miss them even more. Nadie flopped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling hoping to find tiles on there so she could count them.

…Nope.

Just plaster.

No light of hope to find something to do…all she could think of was…

'Stupid Pavlova.'

Yeah. If it hadn't been for HER, she wouldn't have this STUPID gash in her leg.

But, then again, Dani wouldn't have given her a piggyback ride home.

That made her smile and go off into dreamland…hee hee-

BEEP BEEP BOO BEEP!

"_GAAAH! And I was just thinking about Dani in peace…"___Nadie thought and grumbled to herself as she got out her cell and looked at a text message.

"HEY NADIE! ;) WATS UP WIT U?"

"OMG! RENEE! xD" Nadie texted.

"NAAAADIEEEE! HAHA, YEAH ITS ME. U STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY ?"

"IM BORED OUTTA MY MIND!"

"THAT'S TOO BAD… I MISS U NADIE! ITS SO FRIGGIN BORING HERE WITH OUT U!"

"I MISS U TOO! 3x"

"SO HOW R U LIKING IT OVER THERE?"

"ITS FINE...I ALREADY HAVE A COUPLE NEW FRIENDS HERE THAT ARE GOING TO BE AT MY SKOOL"

"OH! ITS GREAT U ALREADY HAVE NEW FRIENDS! AT LEAST U WONT B LONELY… SNIFF…"

"AWW DON'T B SAD! TOO BAD U CANT COME HERE 2…"

"MAYBE I WILL COME VISIT… LIKE PROBABLY DURING WINTER BREAK, OK?"

"WINTER BREAK? SIGH, OKAY… "

"WELL, IM GONNA GO EAT DINNER."

"KK."

"NIGHT NADIE!"

"KAY NIGHT" Nadie made the last text and set her phone alarm for 6:30. School was tomorrow morning and…

Crap.

She realized that she still needed to find the other mew mew… with Pavlova still out there plotting something sinister, who knows if she will find her in time before…

No. She had to find her. She couldn't handle thinking of Pavlova hurting a poor girl who probably wouldn't have the slightest clue why a weird floaty person was trying to kill her. Nadie tried to get out of bed and ended up falling on the floor with a 'THUMP!' After a couple of tries and having her cat Smokey and Mew just stare at her and both meowing at her every time she fell, she finally stood up wobbling a bit and hobbling over to her dresser to get her PJs. She got dressed into red, black, white, and pink sweats and put on a red tank top and set her regular clothes onto her dresser to put away in the morning. She slowly went back to her bed hopping on one foot and almost tripping over her cat Smokey who got in the way just cause he wanted food… so she went back over to where his food bowl and filled it while he ate and purred happily. 'Stupid cat' was what Nadie thought as she was slowly went back to her bed. She went under the covers and shoved off the damp towels onto the floor. She was looking forward to tomorrow… it was going to be her first day as a kawaii little wanna be Japanese school girl. She just had to-

MO MO!

She forgot where MoMo was! She shot up in bed and looked around to see if she was by her purse or somewhere, anywhere. She called her name three times but no luck. Maybe Ryou had her in his lab for something…

Yeah. That was it. She lay back down in her bed and slowly her eyes fluttered close and before she drifted off to sleep, she thought 'The second…Mew Mew…'

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

Yay! I'm finished with this chapter! FINALLY! I'm so glad I'm done revising all of these chappies! x3 I originally had the second Mew mew included…. But it was too long and I am stuck on it so I at least wanted to put in this part just for kicks! ;3 but yeah. Random huh? The Ringo thing I researched. I know a lot of people don't exactly know her background so I thought it would be fun to include her a little in here. I hoped you enjoyed this chappie and the next one should be up soon! Please feel free to give me ideas. Also, please review! See ya next time! :D


	4. The Second Mew Mew

Woot! We ish on chappie numbah 4! Sorry about the long wait! ^^' Okay, last time we left off, Nadie was resting her leg. She had some unexpected company and weird things started happening…^^' She then drifted off to sleep thinking about the next mew mew… Now it's the next day and Nadie is going to school and has to find the second Mew Mew. Now, enjoy the next chapter! ;3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I am just writing this story for pure fun and fandom! I own the characters that are NOT from the Tokyo Mew Mew series, T.M.M. A La Mode series, and the T.M.M. video game. I only own the characters that aren't heard from the series. Anyone is free to borrow my characters as long as you ask for my permission first! Thanks and enjoy chappie 4!**_

**Watch Out! There's a New Mew in Town! **By: NikkiChan17

_**Chapter 4: Finding the Second Mew Mew…**_

"Mmmm…" came a groan from the wavy haired brunet as she was slowly waking up from a great nights sleep.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she yawned happily. After about a minute or two of recuperating, she slowly sat up in her twin-sized bed and stretched slowly. Then she stood out of bed and got her school uniform outfit on. It was a white shirt with a red neck tie that had the school crest on it which looks like a thick 'O' on it inside of a double lined circle with a star inside of the 'O' on the tie, a grey ruffled skirt, black wedge heeled shoes with red bows on them and a grey beret hat with a red bow on it. She felt something crawl onto her shoulder and looked in the mirror in front of her to see her pet mouse Yuumo looking at her reflection with huge adorable eyes that said 'Yay! You're finally up!_'_

"Aww, hey Yuumo! How are you this morning?" Kamoku gleefully asked while getting a cute itty-bitty smile and a little squeak as Yuumo's response.

"Merooow?" came from Mikomi (who's name means 'hope') the cat as she rubbed against Kamoku's leg while purring happily.

"Hi my kawaii fluff ball," Kamoku said in a baby tone voice as she picked up the kitty and hugged it close to her while Mikomi purred then smirked evilly at Yuumo which the mouse just squeaked angrily.

"Now you guys…" Kamoku started to lecture the two and set both of them on her bed, "You don't need to compete for my attention and compliments. I love you both the same! That means Little Wing too."

Kamoku heard a little tap against her window followed by a muffled 'Tweet' from outside.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Kamoku chuckled and opened her window to let Little Wing in. Little wing flew in daintily and landed on Kamoku's shoulder in which she petted the little bird lightly on the head.

"Ohayo Little Wing," Kamoku greeted the birdie and continued, "We were just talking about you and how I all love you the same. You don't compete for my attention right?"

"Tweet," was the sweet response from the bird.

"Good. See? You don't need to go competing foolishly to get my love all the time, cause I have been giving all of you the same attention the whole summer," Yuumo and Mikomi both hung their heads lowly saying their apologies, "… Demo (but), I am pleased that you are all devoted into making me happy!" Kamoku said cheerfully while blowing a small kiss, "Now, I must go finish getting myself ready for the first day of school."

All of Kamoku's pets nodded and went downstairs into the kitchen while Kamoku continued to get herself ready for school. After ten minutes, she went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. "Ohayo Kamoku!" Kamoku's mom Mizu greeted her daughter and set eggs, bacon and French toast with an itty-bitty syrup pitcher filled with her homemade syrup in it on the table for her to eat, along with a cup of green tea.

"Ohayo mama," Kamoku greeted back with a smile as she came up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I made you breakfast. It's American style!" Mizu said with a smile and confidence in her voice, "I hope you like it! It's the first time I have tried it." Kamoku took a bite of everything and turned to her mom with eyes sparkling sweetly, "Mmm! Mother, it tastes great! Are you sure this is your first time making it?"

"Hai," Her mom confirmed, "I just followed the recipe!" "Well, it tastes like a pro made it mom," Kamoku flattered her mom. "Really?" her mom asked modestly while blushing and rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, I'm getting there, but thanks sweetie." "No problem mom," Kamoku smiled at her mom's discreetness.

"Hey honey?" Mizu asked her daughter, "Yeshh?" Kamoku answered with her mouth full of French toast while looking at her mom.

"Promise me you will try to make some friends at school okay? I mean, I know you have your pet friends, but you need HUMAN friends… no offense guys," Mizu apologized to the animals who stared up from their food and were glaring at her.

"I'll try mama," Kamoku mumbled as she continued with her breakfast.

Kamoku finished her breakfast, took the bento from the counter that her mom made for her, grabbed her school bag, and headed out the door with her pets following.

"Bye mom! See you after school!" Kamoku shouted to her mom as she closed the door. "Please try and make friends dear!" Mizu shouted after her daughter though an open window. "Okay mom, I will!" Kamoku shouted back and kept walking on towards school.

Kamoku sighed and started walking slow. She stopped for a second to put the still fresh bento box into her school bag to eat at lunch and continued walking to school. Yuumo the mouse sat on the top of her beret hat and looked at all the surroundings, Mikomi the cat followed Kamoku at her heels, and Little Wing the bird flew over her slowly, every once in a while shortly resting on a tree branch.

It was hard for Kamoku to make friends… she was just too shy. When she first moved to Tokyo in May, it was difficult making the change; it was much different from Holland. But she had to make sacrifices for her mom's work, which pays a lot more than her old job. Her mom was a Pastry Chef, which was…well you could say… okay pay, but now she's a chef at her own restaurant called 'Très Délish.' But as much as she tried to find people of her own age and find the courage to speak to someone, it just ended in failure after failure after lonely failure. A whole entire summer without friends… except for her pets Yuumo, Mikomi and Little Wing. It was weird how she met them.

When she first moved into her house, there was little Yuumo in a mouse hole all alone, very skinny. She gave him food every day for a couple of weeks when finally one night, he slept on her shoulder for the whole night and ever since then, he was her pet friend.

How she met Mikomi was that she found her down the street from her house about almost a month after she moved in. Kamoku watched as Mikomi the cat was thrown out of a car and onto the sidewalk by some creeps. She rushed over and picked up the cat finding out that the cat got its leg broken in the process. So Kamoku took her home and begged her mom to keep the kitty and nursed it back to health.

She met Little Wing by watching her in her nest as a small baby bird learning to fly when she first moved in. She kept some bird food on her windowsill and watched Little Wing eat every day. The bird warmed up to her enough to let Kamoku pet her and eventually called the bird as her own when Little Wing started to follow her around like the other two did.

Kamoku was grateful for finding them, but it was strange how she suddenly had a knack with animals. Especially now, because ever since she had that weird dream a couple of days ago, they have seemed to understand her better… like they completely understood everything she said to them… so strange…

Her train of thought was interrupted by Yuumo squeaking frantically and hiding under her hat.

"Yuumo, what's wrong?" Kamoku reached for Yuumo and held him in her hands while he continued to squeak frantically and tried to point at something. Mikomi stopped and turned around and started hissing with her back arched up, while Little Wing flew around Kamoku's head tweeting madly as well.

"What is up with you guys?" Kamoku asked hysterically while covering her ears as the noise was becoming unbearable.

"Ah, silly girl…" Pavlova responded evilly from a tree branch behind Kamoku. "Huh? Who said that?" Kamoku asked in a scared voice while looking around.

"Over here human… or should I say, 'Mew Mew'?" Pavlova hovered down from the tree with a dastardly look in her smile and stood several feet away from the poor confused Kamoku.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kamoku asked frightened and stepped back, as she had no clue what this thing wanted with her.

"Hmm… I guess they haven't found you yet… well, I better make SURE that they never find you!" Pavlova announced with a hint of pure evil in her voice as she took out her kunais and lunged for the defenseless girl.

Kamoku screamed and braced for impact… but it seemed no harm had come to

Her. She opened her eyes and found a brunet haired boy trying to wrestle the

Kunais away from Pavlova.

"Stupid boy! Get away! This has nothing to do with you!" Pavlova yelled very pissed at the mysterious boy while still trying to wrestle the kunais away from him.

"N-no! Why are you trying to hurt a poor innocent girl for no apparent reason? Its cruel!" The boy barked back refusing to let go of Pavlova's kunais and Kamoku blushed slightly while being entranced by his bravery.

"Get out of my way!" Pavlova demanded as she strongly threw the boy in the air and landed several feet away and passed out from the impact, which made the brunet girl snap out of her brief hypnosis.

"Ahhhh! P-please stop!" Kamoku begged the alien hysterically, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm… I cannot do that little baka-bakashi girl," Pavlova confirmed in a creepy (and almost seductive) voice while getting into a fighting stance. She had so much evil aura flowing through her body, that it almost seemed like she came from hell.

Pavlova started to lunge once again at Kamoku but was stopped by Little wing pecking at her head, Mikomi clinging to her body and scratching her up and Yuumo trying to bite her as hard as he could.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU PESTS!" Pavlova burst and batted the bird as hard as she could sending her to the ground and thrush each of the other two to the ground with a lot of force.

"NOOOOOoooo!" Kamoku screamed at the top of her lungs echoing throughout the neighborhood and collapsed to the ground crying.

"NOW, TIME TO FINISH THI…"

"RIBBON LIGHTNING TREMOR!" Mew Nadie yelled as she threw her boomerang at

Pavlova with lightning coming out of it and hit Pavlova right in the back, electrocuting her and making her fall to the ground.

"Mew… Mew Nadie… You annoying neko girl…" Pavlova said with gritted teeth and staggered as she tried to get up.

"No worries citizens, these villains shall not pass, cause Tokyo Mew Mew is here to kick their ass!" Nadie said while saluting and winking at the same time.

"Damn…I forgot that you Mews had a radar to sense that I'm near!" Pavlova muttered out loud, mostly to herself and clenched her fist, pissed off that she was very close to killing the next Mew Mew.

"You're damned right we do…" Nadie retorted with a stern but playful look on her face, "...and I'll just keep tracking you and kicking your ass ever so easily till it gets in your mind that were not gonna be your toys!" Nadie barked at Pavlova while smirking with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"I….err… UGH! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Pavlova yelled angrily and vanished before their eyes.

"You bet it ain't…" Nadie muttered under her breath with daggers in her eyes.

Nadie turned around and walked toward the crying Kamoku and bent down next to her.

"Its okay… That creep won't try to hurt you anymore," Nadie comforted the hazel-eyed girl, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"D-demo…" Kamoku said through tears, "M-my… f-friends…"

Nadie turned her head toward the unconscious animals… which hardly looked like they were even breathing. Nadie almost wanted to cry herself, being an animal lover as well, but she tried to keep it together. She felt very sad for the girl, for seeing that she loved these animals very much. She wanted to help somehow. If only there was a way…

Her mew mark started to glow and so did her mermaid necklace that was hidden in her bosom. She could feel some different kind of power coming from her body. She stood up and walked over to the unconscious animals, and raised her arms into the air. She could hear new warm words coming from within her heart…

"MEW MEW SAFAIA AQUAMARINE… REVIVIFY!" Nadie shouted as a magical power gently flowed from her body into the animal's bodies, healing each one of them.

Nadie finished and stumbled a bit, being it was a lot of power drained from her body which made her feel a little woozy. The animals slowly opened their eyes and stood up wobbling slightly but without a single trace of any scars or wounds on their bodies. Kamoku raised her head and gasped… no longer was she crying because of grief, she was crying for joy, as her beloved friends were still alive. They ran over to her and went into the arms of the overjoyed girl. Nadie smiled and was about to leave when the kitty pawed her leg. Nadie looked down at her, then Kamoku, who seemed to want to talk to Nadie.

"Arigato Mew…?" Kamoku started to thank Nadie with a gentle smile on her face holding her hand in a soft fist next to her heart.

"Mew Mew Nadina," Nadie confirmed and bowed politely with a warm smile.

"Arigato, Mew Mew Nadina," Kamoku thanked and bowed respectfully back to Nadie as the animals also said their thanks.

"Its all part of being a Mew Mew," Nadie said cheerfully with a wink.

"Ano... (Which means 'umm') What about that boy?" Kamoku questioned and looked in the direction of the unconscious boy.

"He should be fine… I think he goes to your school… speaking of which, you might be late to school if you don't hurry," Nadie stated looking at a city clock standing across the street.

"Huh? Oh! Arigato! I will make sure I'm not late!" Kamoku agreed and ran off towards school with Yuumo on her shoulder and Little Wing flying over her.

"Oh! WAIT!" Nadie yelled after her with her arm stretched out towards the Brunet and Mikomi the cat ran up to Nadie, "Hey Kitty, make sure you put this inside of her school bag just in case this happens again."

MoMo came out of nowhere and spat out a Mew pendant to Nadie, which the kitty nodded and took the pendent in her mouth from Nadie and ran after Kamoku. Nadie went over to the boy and put him over her shoulder that, to her pleasant surprise, wasn't all that heavy compared to her boomerang. She carefully jumped from tree to tree hurrying to the Oedo high school. When she finally arrived there, she set the boy down under a tree and took off back towards home which was only ten minutes away (that is by foot, but by mew mew… 2 minutes lol).

She gets to her house in record time and turns back into her human form and gets ready for school quickly… thankfully she had her hair braided which made doing her hair a lot easier. Nadie took out her braid and put her now perfectly curly hair into a ponytail and put on the same school uniform as Kamoku with a different color tie that was blue and different color ribbons which were light blue on each side (unlike Kamokus' which she only put a red one on her left side) and her ankle high boots had light blue ribbons on them as well and she put on her knee high white socks. Nadie grabbed her dark blue shoulder school bag and had MoMo turn into a cell phone accessory strap, grabbed a breakfast bar, and ran out the door.

"_Stupid Pavlova…_" Nadie thought crossly as she was running to school, "_Because of her, I might be late for my first day of school!_"

After 3 minutes, Nadie needed a faster way to get to school, so she decided to use her cat-like agile-ness and jumped into a tree and continued jumping from tree to tree not caring who saw… well it didn't really matter because she was going too fast anyway for anyone to see that came and left. She finally got to school with a couple of twigs in her hair which she carefully removed in order to not mess up her hair…amazingly, her curls stayed perfect, not even a single hint of frizz. She walked briskly inside the indoor school and went to the MPR and got her class schedule and headed to home room…

_**Meanwhile, over at Café Mew Mew…**_

"Ryou! Come look at this!" Keichiiro called Ryou over to the big computer screen that had a lot of data stream on it, "Look at the data R-2007 recorded!"

Ryou walked over to the screen and looked at the footage of Nadie reviving the animals and his eyes widened, "How did she even trigger that power? Her Mew mew powers couldn't have done that alone could they?" Ryou sat at the other monitor and started typing rapidly, curious to see how Nadie accessed that amount of power.

"I'm not sure… but I think it has something to do with the necklace that is similar to Tiantu's necklace…" Keichiiro pulled up the information that they previously researched using Tiantu's necklace, in order to see the relation why Nadie's pendant reacted to her Mew Mew DNA, "This is just a hunch, but I think that Nadie's Mew DNA and the Pendant's powers might have fused together to make a supercharged Mew Mew… well, sort of anyway…"

"Yes, Nadie is still drained when she uses her pendant related powers… so using them is probably only triggered when necessary… or at least when she focuses on using it to benefit others. Hmm… I'm going to further research this. So… peculiar…" Ryou went back to pecking away at his keyboard and Keichiiro just smiled. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" "Yes, that would be nice. I have a feeling I might be at this for a while..."

"Heh, then I shall bring you a slice of coffee cake while I'm at it," Keichiiro smiled with confidence in his voice.

"Thanks," was the last thing Ryou muttered before going into full research

mode.

_**Back at the Highschool during break…**_

"…and that's how I became involved with singing!" Dani explained how he started off with his singing career as they walked towards the quad. He made recordings of his own songs and posted them online, which he had a pretty big group of fans from all over the world. Nadie wondered about this, since he is in her Choir class. She heard his singing, which made her fall more in love with Dani than before.

"Wow! That's cool!" Nadie said, with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. She imagined him and her singing a duet together and started to daydream with sparkles in her eyes.

Dani saw that she was spacing out, so to get her attention he began, "So my pen pal is meeting us at the quad to meet you and your friends."

"Huh?" Nadie snapped out of her daydream and tried to remember what he just said, "Really? He wants to meet us?" Nadie was a little flattered that someone would even want to meet her, even though they never even heard of eachother.

"Yeah… I mean, since we will be hanging out a lot at school and everything… He's from America like you, so I thought he might want to meet everyone," Dani explained to Nadie which she listened to him intently.

Nadie stopped and looked at Dani. "Don't tell him that I am a Mew Mew or a Mermaid okay?" Nadie commanded Dani in a low whisper, "I want him to figure it out himself and when he asks me if I am, I won't deny it."

"Of course Nadie, I wouldn't do that," Dani reassured the blonde, "I would let you tell him if you wanted to."

"Good, lets keep it that way," Nadie smiled and walked towards her friends who were all wearing the same school uniform as she was except Tiantu had pink ribbons and a pink tie, Tianku had purple ribbons purple tie, Kianna had navy blue ribbons navy blue tie and Kiarra had lavender ribbons lavender tie. "Minna, Ohayo (good morning everyone)," Nadie hugged Tiantu, Tianku, Kianna and Kiarra separately.

"Ohayo!" all of her friends siad in unison happily. "How was 1st and 2nd period for you Nadie chan?" Kiarra winked at Nadie because she is in her first two periods and saw her talking to Dani.

"Umm…" Nadie didn't know how to answer since Dani was standing right there, "Uhhh… i-it was fine..." Nadie blushed slightly and looked shyly down at her feet. Kianna smirked and started to act like her childish self while noting "It seemed like you both were focused a little more on each other than the teacher." Thankfully Dani's attention caught on something else cause Nadie's face turned beet red and the girls started to giggle in response.

Dani looked at Nadie with a smile and said, "Here he comes! I want you guys to be nice to him, okay?"

"HAI!" All of the girls said in unison while playfully saluting but with serious faces.

"Hey Dani!" The guy walked up to the group and waved with a happy go lucky smile. He had light brown hair that flowed and went barely above his ears and a few short bangs are hanging in his face. His shirt was not tucked in, as was the style of the usual japanese boys uniforms and he hung his bag over his shoulder to look manly. He is tall for his age(5'11), since he is 13, and he's in the 8th grade. The school had a wide range of grades from 8th to 12th.

Nadie was staring at her as he shook hands with everyone else, and realized that he looked as if he were the same age as her. It was hard to believe he was thirteen since his voice was so low. She noticed that he also was a bit shy, which just made him so adorable. She had the urge to hug his face, but refrained herself from doing so.

"Hi, I'm Connor Hawn," Connor greeted himself with a shy smile and blushed slightly as she shook his hand.

Nadie beamed, "I'm Nadina Mason. But you can call me Nadie," she had a big smile on her face as she introduced herself, which just made the boy blush deeply since he wasn't used to talking to other people, especially girls that were cute to him. She thought to herself, _"Aww! He's so adorable!"_

"So where did you used to live?" Kianna asked to get a conversation going and he replied softly, "Oh I uh lived in Belleville, New Jersey."

"Ah, must have been quite a long and tiring flight huh?" Tiantu asked Connor with a sweat drop running down her head.

"You have no idea..." Connor replied with an exhausted and sour look on his face. He didn't have ANY pleasant memories of that flight at all, and was hoping to forget that experience.

"Yo! Whats up Connor!" a guy walked up to the group while flashing a nice smile. He had long fluffy brown curly hair and brown eyes and is about 5'7. He was also wearing the boy's uniform with the shirt untucked and he walked very smoothly. He had a British accent and he is 15 years old. (Nadie is several months older than both Dani and Mike though)

"Oh! Hey Mike!" Connor gave Mike a high five and turned to the group, "This is Michael Sunshimer, an old friend of mine who used to live in the UK. He decided to come as a foreign exchange student as well when he heard that I was transferring here!"

"Hello everybody! It's nice to meet you all!" Mike said with a pleasant happy voice, his British accent making quite an effect on everybody.

"Kyaa! I LOVE your accent!" Kiarra complimented Mike, which he blushed slightly in response.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Tianku squealed as well, showing her passion towards foreigners.

"Uhh...thank you. Is it really that strong?" Mike asked, unaware of his voice actually having an accent.

"Well in comparison to everyone who is Japanese here and a few Americans, then I'd say yes," Nadie joked lightly with a few giggles and everyone else chuckled as well.

"Okay then," Mike shrugged with a small smile on his face.

Nadie's attention was then caught as she saw a familiar brunet haired boy walk by with a group of girls sneakily following behind. Perhaps his fan girls… Nadie also saw Kamoku sitting at a table for two, watching as the boy walked past her and glanced at her real quick and he blushed slightly. He went and sat down by himself at a table that was two tables away from Kamoku by himself, while he got a snack out of his bookbag.

Kamoku stared at the guy for a little bit and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was… With brunet hair that went below his ears that looked silky smooth but had a couple hairs sticking up just a little. His eyes were blue surprisingly, that looked like pools of calming blue water. She was almost entranced by his appearance…but what she wondered was, what was he doing being near Kamoku when she was attacked? She was sure that there was no human being near her walking or anything…

Kamoku tuned looked down at her feet, deep in thought. She was contemplating whether to go over to the guy and thank him, or to just forget about it, but I wasn't her nature to not thank someone… Especially when it comes to helping her to be saved. So she mustered up all of her courage and got from her table and walked over to where he was sitting. The fan girls that were watching the dude from around a corner were watching her every move with an evil glare in their eyes.

"A-Ano…" Kamoku started to say timidly with a tint of pink forming on her cheeks as the brunet haired boy looked up at her with a slight hint of crimson forming over his face, "I…w-wanted to thank you for saving me earlier… th-that sure was brave of you." Kamoku looked down shyly and kicked a pebble softly as she waited for a response from him. He smiled bashfully and and looked down at his food then back at her , "It really is no problem… I mean, I couldn't just let that creep attack you and have her expect to get away with it."

"Sorry if I interrupted your breakfast… Please excuse me!" Kamoku bowed and turned to leave and the guy softly grabbed her arm, "Y-you don't have to leave… I actually…enjoy your company. Plus, it keeps away the fan girls," he said as his blush deepened as did Kamoku's and she stared into his blue orbs and knew he truly was lonely. The two looked over to where the fan girls were hiding and the girls froze for a brief moment and then they scurried away. Kamoku looked back at him and replied, "O-okay," and she sat down in the chair across from him and set her bag down next to her. Her bird came onto her shoulder and her mouse peeped out of her hat while her cat peeked her head out of her bag. It was as if they knew this guy…

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Noru Inoue. Please call me by my first name," Noru introduced himself, acting as if the animals were normal.

"My name is Kamoku Nezumi, but you may call me by my first name as well," Kamoku smiled lightly and then softly pet Little wing on the top of her head, "So, I guess you know my pets?" Kamoku queried with a hint of curiosity in her voice as Yuumo went down her arm and onto Noru's shoulder and sat contently.

"Well, I guess they recognize me… since I've watched you the whole summer at the park," Kamoku was slightly surprised that he had noticed her but replied with a cute sense, "So you're a stalker?"

Noru froze as a couple of sweat drops ran down his head, "I… I didn't mean for it to appear that way…but I guess so… I mean, not that I'm obsessive or anything…" Noru tried to redeem himself," Well, I guess you could say that I have no real friends. Every one tries to be my friend just because I'm on the soccer team, which means lots of popularity," Noru explained with a sad tone of voice and a sort of depressed expression on his face. His face then turned from bitter to sweet as he looked at her and went on, "…But then I saw you alone as well, and you just had this friendly aura around you whenever you played with your pets… I always longed for that kind of friendliness from someone."

Kamoku stared at Noru with a a friendly smile planted on her face and she grabbed his hand and held it gently, "Then I shall be your friend, Noru kun! I want you to feel the same as anyone deserves when they have a friend," Noru blushed really hard, but he also smiled brightly hearing those inviting words come from her mouth and he agreed with a nod and a light laugh. The atmosphere around them seemed to glow as they smiled happily at each other and laughed. Kamoku had finally made her first friend.

"That is just too sweet!" Nadie swooned and had anime tears flowing from her eyes with a small smile on her face as she had previously moved over to a tree, hiding behind it as she spied on the couple. "Nadie, just what are you doing?" Tianku asked with a blank expression on her face as she had her hands on her hips and was standing behind Nadie. "Nadie, its not right to eavesdrop," Kiarra joined her as she crossed her arms.

"But Its so beautiful…" Tiantu and Kianna were on the other side of the tree with the same facial expression on their faces as they had joined Nadie, curious about what she was doing.

"You people are horrible…" Tianku and Kiarra sighed and a puff of breath escaped them as they shook their heads.

Kianna's eyes caught on something that she saw from the corner of her eye and found that three other girls that had blonde black and red hair were spying on the couple as well. They looked sort of jealous of Kamoku since she got to be his friend and scoffed at them as they went off into another part of the school. Kianna thought that they seemed suspicious, so she wanted to keep an eye on them later.

"Kianna onee chan, Whats wrong?" Tiantu looked up at the metallic green haired cat girl (whose kitty ears and tail were no where in sight) noticing that she had a serious look on her face, which left the blonde with a concerned expression in her sea green eyes.

"Nothin'…" Kianna replied distantly, her mind still focused on the suspicious looking girls

Nadie looked at Tiantu and noticed that her pendant was back hanging around her neck again and asked, "Hey Tiantu, how did you get your necklace back?"

Tiantu looked at Nadie from the other end of the tree and looked at her lunar pendant, "Oh… well, I found it on my nightstand this morning when I woke up… its like someone retrieved it for me…"

It suddenly hit Nadie that when Mo Mo mysteriously disappeared yesterday, she went to Ryou to enter information into her and return the pendant to Tiantu. It all made sense now… Nadie looked down to see Mike looking up at her face and he asked, "Having fun?"

"YEEP!" Nadie shrieked and fell back surprised and flushed as she rubbed her back side, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Mike could only laugh at her cute childishness and replied, "Sorry… I couldn't help it," and he let out his hand to help her up which she gladly took and got back up, still blushing. Just then the bell rang to signal the end of break.

"Uh oh! Time to go! We better get over to our classes! See you at lunch Nadie chan!" Tianku signaled the others and they waved and left for 3rd period. Dani and Connor headed off towards another direction and said their goodbyes as well.

"Well... we better get going," Mike walked over to Nadie and noticed her schedule in her hand and grabbed it away from her.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Awesome! We have 4th period together!" Mike handed the schedule back to her with a grin on his face and started to walk to class, "See ya in 4th!"

Nadie stood there for a couple of seconds and then yelled, "See ya!" and walked off to…ugh math…lovely.

_**Later at lunch…**_

"Wow! I didn't know that you liked plants!" Nadie exclaimed with her eyes sparkling. Her and Mike had just gotten out of their fourth period class called ROP Horticulture and Landscaping (which has to with the study and transplanting of plants) and were walking once again over to the quad. Not alot of people loved plants like Nadie did, so to see another person have an interest like she did was pretty cool to her.

"Well…kind of," Mike explained with his hands behind his head, "I just needed science credits so I decided to enter into that class."

Nadie had a shadow of gloom on her face along with a couple of sweat drops running down her head, "Oh…"

Mike looked at Nadie and stopped for a second, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah… no!" Nadie smiled nervously while waving her hands side to side in front of her, "I just thought maybe we had something in common…"

"Oh alright…" Mike smiled and the two continued walking towards the quad. Soon enough they arrived in front of the group who were sitting down and already had their lunches with them.

"Ah! Nadie chan! Why didn't you get your lunch yet?" Tiantu looked at Nadie who appeared to have no lunch with her today.

Nadie clutched her growling stomach and groaned, "I forgot to bring my lunch money with me…"

Tianku went into her shoulder bag and pulled out an extra bento box, "Well then, it's a good thing I made an extra bento just in case," and she handed to Nadie whose eyes were flowing with tears, "Thank you Tianku onee chan!" and then she glomped her with all her

force making Tianku fall back.

"Yeah yeah… you're welcome! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" with that said the brunet shoved the poofy blonde off of her.

Kianna meanwhile was quiet and had spotted the three girls that she saw from earlier who seemed that they were looking for someone. Kianna felt some one tap her shoulder and turned around to see her younger sister Kiarra nod at her like she understood what she wanted to do. The sisters got up and went off towards a deserted hall and the group seemed to have wondered what the two were doing.

"I'll go with them," Nadie confirmed while putting her stuff down and followed where the sisters went off to.

_**With Kamoku…**_

Kamoku was sitting away from the quad and under a nice big shady tree eating from her bento peacefully, every once and a while giving pieces of food to her pets. Suddenly the animals went and hid themselves in their hiding spots, sensing that some one was coming.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" Kamoku looked around confused and then looked down at the ground, noticing that there were three shadows engulfing her body. She looked up to see three girls on front of her, who had angry expressions on their faces.

"Ano…" Kamoku stood up and bowed, "May I help you?"

"Yeah you can help all right," The one with black hair spoke up with fierceness in her voice and she stepped forward a bit, "By staying away from Noru kun!"

"What?" Kamoku looked at them with a shocked expression, "But he's my friend!"

"If he were your friend you'd know more about him!" the red head joined in followed by the blonde, "Yeah and he would invite you to eat lunch with him!"

"Hey you guys don't understand…" Kamoku tried to defend herself but then was cut off.

"We understand that you are trying to get between us and Noru kun! So stay out of our way!" the blonde haired one spoke again.

"No! I'm not afraid of you all!" Kamoku barked at them with clenched fists.

"Well then we will have to teach you the hard way!" the black haired girl raised her hand to hurt the brunet.

"HISS!"

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM US!" The blonde and red head screamed as a lavender colored cat and a metallic green cat attacked the two girls by biting and scratching their heads. The black haired girl turned around horrified and then back at Kamoku, "Those are yours aren't they?"

"No! I don't even-"

"Your gonna pay for that!" The girl continued to raise her hand to punch Kamoku which the brunet screamed and closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nadie pinched the girl really hard between her neck and shoulder blade.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the girl went down to her knees, being in so much pain while Nadie continued to pinch her pressure point (this is a move I learned to do for defense only).

"You girls have no right to bully this poor girl!" Nadie said in a deep harsh voice as she pinched even harder, making the girl scream in agony.

"Hey, let her go!" the two girls who were surrounded by the two cats stepped forward which Nadie quickly with her free hand grab the black haired girls arm and brought it behind her back and pushed it up, making her clench her teeth.

"One more move and I swear I will break her arm!" Nadie looked at the two with piercing eyes while Kamoku was standing to the side afraid and the other two stopped and stood back, with worried looks on their faces.

"All you girls do is follow Noru around and don't even talk to him! You all have no courage to talk to him like this girl did so you have no right to interfere with their friendship! So if I let you go, do you promise to leave her be?" Nadie asked as she pushed her arm up even more and pinched even harder.

"AAAGH! …Y-yes…w-we…p-p-promise!" the black haired girl stammered and Nadie finally released the girl who fell to the ground wincing. The other two rushed to her side and helped her up and then walked off with frightened expressions on their faces as Nadie glared at them.

"Yeah, you better be afraid…" Nadie whispered to herself. She then turned to Kamoku who was now cowering on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, its alright now…" Nadie extended her hand towards the brunet with a friendly smile on her face and her eyes soft, "They won't be bothering you anymore. Don't be afraid."

The two cats came over and rubbed against Kamoku's legs which made her giggle. She weakly smiled at Nadie and grabbed her hand which Nadie lifted her up.

"I hope you didn't really hurt that girl permanently…" the brunet put her hand barely over her mouth and her eyes had a worried look to them.

"Oh no, the pain should only be temporary," Nadie reassured, "It should only last for 5 or 10 more minutes and then it should be gone. I wasn't really going to break her arm as well. It would've been an unnecessary precaution."

"Oh that's a relief..." The hazel-eyed girl sighed and smiled, "By the way, my name is Kamoku Nezumi but please, call me Kamoku."

"I'm Nadina Mason but you can call me Nadie," the poofy haired girl smiled and shook her hand. Kamoku then realized that she had heard that name from somewhere before and asked, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere…?"

Nadie froze for a sec with a couple of sweat drops running down her head, "Nani?"

"Oh never mind…" Kamoku shrugged with a smile which made Nadie feel calmer and sighed in relief inwardly, "I mean, this is the first time I've met you!"

Kamoku's animals came out of hiding and went over to Nadie, recognizing her immediately. Little wing went on her pointer finger, Mikomi rubbed up against her leg, purring and Yuumo climbed up onto her shoulder, making Nadie giggle in delight.

"Hee hee! Kawaii desu ne!" Nadie giggled even more when the mouse started rubbing against her face while squeaking happily, "So these are yours I presume?"

"Mmm hmm!" Kamoku smiled with her eyes closed, "They wanted to come with me on my first day. I know that it sounds funny but I just have a feeling. They really seem like they know you…"

"That's odd," Nadie played dumb with an innocent look on her face, "I guess they must know that I like animals!" and they all looked at her with confused faces as if they were wondering why she said that. Nadie looked at them, reading their expressions and queried, "Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"They seem to understand you. I guess they don't know what you mean by that," Kamoku took a guess at what they were thinking and called them back over in which they obeyed and they went back into their hiding spots.

"Hey, where did your cats go?" Kamoku looked around to see that the Lavender and Metallic green cat left and Nadie replied with a shrug, "I don't know… guess they felt like their job was done. Do you wanna come over and meet my friends?"

"Uhh sure!" Kamoku happily answered and followed Nadie back over to where the group was…

**After School…**

"Wow! Today's first day was a blast!" Nadie happily announced while punching her fist into the air with her leg off the ground.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Kianna chirped and nodded in agreement, "Watching you flirt with Dani is very entertaining!"

"EH?" Nadie's face turned red at the last comment and she burst, "H-How rude!" making everyone laugh once again for making Nadie flustered.

"How was your day Kamoku chan?" Tiantu asked the hazel eyed girl who looked back over from petting Little Wing (who was on her shoulder) and replied, "Well, I think its been very… you could say, exciting."

"Well, that's good! My day's been… well, I guess you could say exciting too," Kianna chimed in with a smile spread across her lips.

Nadie heard that someone was behind them and saw Noru hiding behind a bush, once again stalking Kamoku and he ducked down quickly. Nadie then had a sweat drop run down her head with a blank expression on her face as she thought, _"Stalker…"_ and she turned her head back around towards the group.

"HISS…" Went Mikomi the cat as she sensed an evil presence in their midst once again and the other two animals were acting as they were before. "Uh oh…" Kamoku knew why they were acting like that and she didn't want it to happen again, at least not like last time.

"Do you feel that Kiarra Lee?" Kianna Lou looked at her younger sister as both of their cat ears and tails popped up and their fur was standing on ends.

"Yeah… and I don't like the way it feels at all," Kiarra replied in a cold voice with her fists next to her face, ready to fight if necessary. Thankfully, Kamoku was too occupied with her animals to notice the two at the moment.

Nadie was sort of alarmed at their reactions but then heard Momo say, "ALIEN! ALIEN!" "_Shit…" _Nadie thought as she knew what she was gonna have to do in a couple of seconds.

"Hmm hmm hmm…" came a voice from the air it seemed and Pavlova appeared from in front of the group, "Ah, look who I ran into again," Pavlova sneered at Kamoku who took a step back, afraid of this evil (almost) woman.

You think you can try and take her down again?" Nadie stepped forward while gnashing her teeth and her brows furrowed. Kamoku looked at Nadie with a confused look on her face when Nadie said that.

"Me? Oh heavens no!" Pavlova said in a seemingly innocent voice with a light disturbing laugh and then she glared at Kamoku's animals, "I'll just use THEM to finish the job! GO PARA PARAS!" and then three para paras came out of nowhere and went into the three animal's bodies and took them over in which the all shrieked in response.

"AHH! NO!" Kamoku watched in horror as her animals grew ten times bigger than normal and they all looked very much different. Mikomi turned into a big red eyed grey tiger and Little Wing turned into a big red eyed falcon, as Yuumo turned into a big red eyed rat. Nadie's friends ran for cover in the bushes.

"Hahahahaha! Now go my Chimera Animas!" Pavlova pointed at Nadie and Kamoku as the animals lunged for the two and Nadie swiftly jumped up and dodged the rats tail and Noru, who previously was hiding, ran for Kamoku as she was about to be struck by the tiger's claws and pushed her out of the way, resulting in him getting hurt and knocked unconscious once again.

"Noru!" Kamoku cried as she went over to him and held his limp body in her arms with blood dripping down his right arm and whispered, "No… not again…"

"Oh that stupid boy again… its amazingly foolish what men will do to protect the ones they love," Pavlova said while lying on a tree branch on her stomach and looking at her nails.

"Okay, I don't care if you see or not! MEW MEW SAFAIA, (Sapphire) METAMORPHOSIS!" Nadie then went into a dimension naked with her eyes closed with her mew mark that was on her neck was glowing (look at chapter 2 for details about the mark because I don't feel like typing it in ;p) and her hair grew down below her hips and with blue highlights in it and then went into two pig tails with a big sapphire blue bow in the middle. Her tube top that showed her stomach formed over her bust and part way down her stomach, and her poofy slip on sleeves that began a quarter past her upper arm and went a little bit past her wrists appeared on her arms with frills on the cuffs. Her frilly skirt (pretty much everything is sapphire blue) formed around her hips and was about 10 inches in length along with the gigantic bow in the back with the extra long ribbons flowing down from the bow. She bent down and lifted her left leg up as her high boots formed on her bare feet. She bent forward ballerina style with her foot pointed and put her arms out to her side so her poofy arm bands and leg band would form on her arms and her right leg and then the light blue bow with the long ribbon dangling down appeared on the leg band and then came her poofy choker band necklace formed with her pendant attached. Two tan kitty ears with black deformed ring-like spots popped up along with the matching tail and bow with a bell on it on the tail. Nadie then opened her eyes and twirled and then blew a kiss.

Nadie then said while cartwheeling and then playfully saluting with a wink, "No worries citizens, these villians shall not pass cause Tokyo Mew Mew is here to kick their ass! NYA!"

"N-Nadie…It was you that saved me?" Kamoku gasped shocked that she didn't realize this and brought her hand up to her mouth and her hazel eyes wide.

"Yep!" Nadie winked once more, her tail flicking making her bell on her tail tingle, "I couldn't just let that old hag beat up on my partner!"

"OLD HAG?" Pavlova burst with her cheeks puffed up and an anime vein popping out of her head, "Ohhhh! You'll pay for that!" and she sent the rat after her in which Nadie stuck her tongue out playfully at the Alien in response.

"Huh?" Kamoku stood up with a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

"You're a Mew Mew Kamoku chan!" Nadie beamed with a cute kitty smile on her face and then quickly jumped out of the way from the rat's tail.

"I-I am?" Kamoku was frazzled at hearing those words and blinked several times while putting her hand to her head.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself! Mo Mo!" Nadie called out to Mo Mo Cheet and the blue little puff ball flew up to her with a "Tweet Tweet Cheet!"

"Go to the girls who have Kamoku's bag and find her pendant! Quick!" Nadie ordered before avoiding another swipe from the tigers claws and the falcons sweep of talons.

"Cheet!" and off flew the kawaii thing as it avoided the rat's teeth and headed over towards Nadie's roomates and found Kamoku's school bag and went inside to grab the pendant. A moment later, Mo Mo came out with the pendant in her mouth and buzzed over to Kamoku who was still standing there as still as a stone and dropped it into her hands.

"Eh?" Kamoku couldn't believe her eyes as she beheld the golden pendant that was a little bigger than a walnut.

Nadie then found herself cornered as the rat, tiger and falcon surrounded her against a big oak tree with fangs and talons facing her and armed, ready to strike when given the command.

"Heh, your time's finally up Mew Mew… same goes for your little friend too!" Pavlova smirked as she hovered above Nadie with her arms crossed and the animals snarled at her.

"No… w-why are you all being like this?" Kamoku cried out to her animals who ignored her, "Stop! Please turn back to the friends that I love and know!"

"Heh… its no use foolish girl," Pavlova snickered while covering her mouth, "They obey only me now!"

"Kamoku!" Nadie shouted at the hazel-eyed girl in which she turned her attention towards her, "Listen to the words inside your heart and yell them! It's the only way you can help your friends!"

"But…" Kamoku said unsure with an anxious look in her eyes, "How will I know-"

"Don't worry!" Nadie cut her off, "You'll know if you just listen deep inside your heart!"

Kamoku nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard a small whisper of words pleading her to say it at first, and then commanding her to yell it as loud as she could and then she opened her eyes, "Nows my time to save you! MEW MEW OUGYOKU(topaz), METAMORPHOSIS!"

Kamoku then had a bright light engulf her and then she went into a dimension naked with her Mew mew mark glowing from behind her ear (it looked like a mouse tail curled with a heart resting next to the curl of the tail and there were two lines on either side of the tail which went diagonally to the right). She kissed the pendant and it started to glow and ribbons came out of it. She tilted her head back and put her arms up in the air as her dark brown hair then turned golden brown and grew a little bit past her hips. Her hair then parted into three sections, in which two sections that were next to her face went into two long braids with golden bows tying the ends of her hair with extra ribbon flowing from them. There were some bangs in her face and the back of her hair remained down (_Imagine you were going to put your hair half up and half down. Basically, the strands you would normally tie back are in braids with the rest of the hair flowing. It looks good in the drawing of Kamoku anyway…) _Gloves that are golden yellow and go slightly past her wrist form on her hands and the ends of the gloves loosely flare out.A dark golden yellow dress forms on her body that has no straps but has two small pointy pieces of fabric sticking up on both sides of the dress where the bosom and the shoulder meet diagonally. Two other long stiff pointy strips of fabric stick out from the sides of her dress where her hips are and sort of hang down (like Lettuce's outfit) and the bottom of her dress poofs out and has lace coming out from under it. Around her waist is gold netting with a bow in the middle that forms down it like a corset would. White boots that go a little more than halfway up her lower legs appears and the tips of the boots are somewhat pointed. Grayish brown mouse ears pop out of her head, along with a long grayish brown tail with a Dark golden yellow bow with flowing ribbons on the end of her tail. Her arm bands appear on her arms, followed by her leg band that is on her left leg and her choker band with her pendant.

She hopped on one foot and brought her hands below her chin with her fingers bent like a mouse and winked with a small smile,"Soft as cotton an' cute as a button! I'm here to save the day! Squeak!" Kamoku sang as her transformation was complete. (I know that was really corny but I couldn't resist! ;D)

"EEEE! Kawaii desu ne!(so cute)" Nadie squealed while wriggling her butt back and forth with hearts above her head, "Kyaa! I could just hug you! You look absolutely adorable!"

"Really?" Kamoku rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, "Thank you Nadie chan!"

"Heh, you're too late to save her now! GO!" Pavlova snapped her fingers and the three animals lunged for Nadie. Nadie smirked, with her confidence boosted, and jumped straight up in the air. She landed on Pavlova's head and then jumped again. The three animals collided into each other and shook their heads.

"OWW! My head!" Pavlova rubbed her head and an anime vein popped out of her head, "You little brat!"

"Nyaaah nyaaah!" Nadie pulled the skin below her right eye down with her pointer finger and stuck her tongue out once again making Pavlova even madder than before.

"Destroy those Mew brats!" Pavlova ordered with her fists clenched and the three Alien animals went with the intention of killing the two.

Kamoku ran up and stood in front of Nadie, "You guys are gonna stop now! TOPAZ SLING!" Kamoku yelled out and a golden sling (one long rope with a ring on one end of it to put a finger through it an open pouch in the middle of the rope) with bows at the ends of the rope came out of the bow on her tail and a topaz stone that was the size of her fist appeared in her hand. She put the stone in the pouch and began to swing the sling in a circular motion above her head, "RIBBON…STONE PITCH!" and she let go of the one end of the rope that didn't have the ring which released the stone and hit the tiger in the head, thus confusing her and causing her to attack the bird and knock the rat over in the process.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Pavlova shouted at the animals which were now all temporarily unconscious with swirls in their eyes.

"Nice job Kamoku!" Nadie punched the air and Kamoku yelled back at Nadie, "Now's your chance Nadie! Quick before they regain consciousness!"

"Right!" Nadie replied and she summoned her boomerang and flicked her wrist in order for it to become big and she got ready to attack, "RIBBON…LIGHTNING TREMOR!" and she threw the boomerang at all three of them and it shocked them all once it hit them, thus forcing the para para's out of them and to return back to normal. Mo Mo went over and ate the three para para's and Nadie high-fived Kamoku.

"Gah! Defeated again! I'll get you next time for sure!" Pavlova screeched while shaking her fist and vanished once again.

"Doubt it!" Kamoku sang and Nadie and her started to giggle and they hugged each other. Her animals, that were now back to normal, rushed to her side and she embraced them.

"Its okay everyone… I'm here," Kamoku cooed to them and pet them all individually.

"I'm glad you figured out how to become a Mew Mew," Mikomi spoke and Kamoku looked down at her wide eyed.

"Y-y-you can TALK?" Kamoku jumped back startled that her cat just talked.

"Well, technically we can all talk, but you can't usually understand us," Yuumo the mouse spoke up.

"Before, Mikomi could only understand you and she would have to translate to us what you were saying, but until a few days ago, we can fully understand every word you say to us," Little Wing spoke as well.

"…And I knew that you were Mew Nadina all along. Your scent doesn't change you know," Mikomi stated blankly and Nadie smiled and laughed nervously with a sweat drop running down her forehead.

"K-Kamoku?" Noru stood up and looked at Kamoku who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Nadie turned around and went over to her roommates to leave the two to talk.

"I uh…" Kamoku didn't know what to say. Noru saw everything. From her transformation to her attack, he saw it all. Now what was she gonna tell him? Kamoku powered down and walked up to him.

"So… you're a Mew Mew…" Noru asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Y-yeah…" Kamoku blushed and shyly looked down at her feet.

"How long have you been one for?" Noru queried with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Umm… since 5 minutes ago," Kamoku looked back up and said with a light laugh and Noru laughed as well, "Well that's cool. So I guess you'll be pretty busy then right?"

"Not too busy that I won't be able to hang out with you if that's what you mean," the hazel-eyed girl smiled and Noru began to blush slightly, "Oh, and this is my friend Nadina," Kamoku gestured her hand over at where Nadie was and Nadie waved and Noru nodded in response.

"NADIE, COME IN NADIE!" came Ryou's voice from Mo Mo's communicator.

"Yeah, we're here!" Nadie turned towards Mo Mo and responded.

"You and Kamoku come to the café. I have something to show you," Ryou ordered and Nadie replied, "Okay, we'll be right over!"

Nadie powered down and called over to the brunet girl, "Come on Kamoku! Follow me to Café Mew Mew and bring Noru along!"

"Alright!" Kamoku yelled back and the two along with Kamoku's pets followed Nadie and her roommates over to the café.

As they were leaving, a man hidden in the shadows of big trees was watching them all leave, "So she's the new leader of the Mew Mews…" the man whispered with a smirk on his face and he turned around and disappeared in the shadows.

10 minutes later, the group arrived at the café and walked inside the doors to find that it was full of customers and the original Mew Mews were all hustling around to please the demanding customer's needs. Ryou and Keiichiro walked up to them and said, "Well well, the second member! Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou Shirogane," and he shook Kamoku's hand along with Keiichiro, "Hi, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka. We are the founders of the Mew Mew project and we own this café."

"Oh…" Kamoku nodded with a small smile on her face as he shook her hand and then let it go.

"You guys will start working at the café starting today!" Ryou announced and held up two uniforms in front of the two girls. One was with with baby blue and the shoes had baby blue in them and the other was a golden yellow along with the shoes having golden yellow in them.

"KYAA!" Nadie squealed and Ryou cringed at her high pitched squeal, "HOW KYOOT!" Nadie grabbed the baby blue one and hugged it, "I'll change into it right away!" Nadie rushed off into the locker room leaving a trail of dust after her, which left the group with sweat drops running down their heads.

"Well, she certainly loves cute things, that's for sure…" Keiichiro said with his usual gentle smile on his face.

"I guess so…" Kamoku said with a sweat drop still on her forehead and then smiled, "I shall go change as well," she then took the uniform, walked into the back of the building and into the locker room.

"We'll just find a table," Tianku spoke and Keiichiro nodded as the rest of the group went to find a table.

**A few minutes later…**

"Squee! It looks even better when worn!" Nadie was standing in the entrance of the Café twirling and smiling with her uniform on and her hair in pig tails. Kamoku had her uniform on with her hair in a pony tail and she said to Nadie, "My pets are in the locker room so that they will be safe there."

"You both look very nice," Ryou smiled and then went back to being serious, "Now please help the others out, they look like they need it."

The two girls looked at Ichigo, Berry, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint and saw that most of them were rushing around. Nadie saw Mint drinking her tea casually and she got mad and marched up to her all huffy.

Minto looked up at Nadie and simply asked in a snobby tone, "What?"

"Why aren't you helping the others you lazy pig?" Nadie pointed her finger at Mint accusingly and Mint had a shocked and pissed off look on her face at the word 'lazy pig' and scoffed back, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LAZY PIG YOU LITTLE BRAT?"

"LITTLE? NOW LEAVE MY SIZE OUT OF THIS! GET UP AND HELP THE OTHERS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SPILL ALL THIS TEA ONTO YOUR HEAD!" Nadie yelled back while grabbing the teapot and commanded the blue haired girl who got up, set her teacup down, stuck her nose up in the air, and walked off towards the kitchen to take an order to a table.

Ichigo, Kamoku, and Berry looked on with astonishment and sweat drops running down their heads at Nadie who just stood there with her hands on her hips and gave a single nod.

"Okay! What do you guys need help with?" Nadie turned towards the girls with a happy-go-lucky smile like nothing ever happened.

"Uh… " Ichigo stood there confused and then Berry chimed in, "You can help us with taking people's orders and bringing them as well!"

"Yeah! Kamoku, you can help by greeting customers and seating them!" Ichigo added and the two nodded and went over to do their duties.

After about 2 hours of helping out, the Café started to slow down with an even flow of customers. Nadie was wiped out, but still managed to keep her smile on.

"Nadie onee chan na no da!" Pudding chirped and leaped onto her back for a piggy back ride and Nadie fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ooi…" Nadie groaned with dizzy swirls in her eyes.

"Sorry Nadie onee chan… I thought you were ready na no da!" Pudding got off of Nadie and Nadie slowly got back up.

" 'Na no da'?" I like that! I think I'll use it! Nya no da! Nya no da!" Nadie said with glee while jumping up and down and giggling with Pudding giggling along as well.

"Yay! Nadie onee chan likes random words, na no da!" Pudding said happily and the two bounced around like little monkeys.

She spotted Zakuro sitting down for a minute who looked tired and skipped over to her like a child and asked with big innocent eyes, "Can Nadie Chan gives you a hug, nya no da?"

"…No. I don't like hugs," Zakuro said dryly and got up and walked towards the kitchen to help clean the dishes.

"Aww…" Nadie pouted sadly with a frown on her face. Tiantu (the younger one) then came up to Nadie with an idea, "Hey Nadie! Why don't you, me and my sis do a Pitchi Pitchi live concert here? I'm sure Ryou won't mind, since the Café is about to close up."

"Hmm… okay! Go get the stuff just in case and I'll ask-" Nadie then stopped her sentence as Tiantu zoomed off towards their house and then wound up behind Nadie panting really hard with a couple of Karaoke CD's and three costumes in her arms.

"Well that was quick," Nadie mumbled while looking at her friend, amazed that she could run that fast.

"Go ask him Nadie chan!" Tianku came out of nowhere and pushed Nadie in the direction of where Ryou was standing, which was next to the kitchen I might add, and requested shyly, "Ano… c-can me and my two friends sing a few songs? The café is about to close in 25 minutes anyway. It will only be just this once…"

Ryou looked up at the ceiling with his hand under his chin and then back at Nadie, "I guess there's no harm in you guys doing that. In fact, if it goes well, you can start doing that on every Friday instead of Mondays. It may attract more customers."

"Yes!" Nadie punched her fist in the air and ran into the direction of the lockers with her friends following and then yelled back at Ryou, "Thanks Shirogane san!" and continued to go into the back.

A few minutes later, with a stage that was from under the café, Tiantu, Tianku, and Nadie were ready to sing. They were all wearing Mermaid Melody costumes. Nadie in Hannon's outfit (which is blue), Tiantu in Luchia's outfit (which is pink), and Tianku in Rina's outfit (which is green). (Tiantu's hair is blonde and has her hair in pig tails. Nadie's is down and curly and blonde as Tianku's is down but has brunet hair)

"Wow! Look at them!" Berry looked on astounded with a smile on her face as the other girls watched them. Kianna had called Dani, Connor and Mike down to the Café to watch this and they were all standing smiling on to see the girls sing. The customers were cheering asking for them to sing. The music started to play the intro and everyone started to clap.

"Yeah! Go Nadie Onee Chan!" Pudding cheered on excited.

"Okay! You all have been waiting for this!" Tiantu announced with a girly voice.

"So were gonna give it to you with all we got!" Tianku added with fire in her voice.

"Now lets get this concert started with our Pitchi Pitchi voices!" Nadie said with a wink.

They all said in unison as they were about to sing, "PITCHI PITCHI VOICE LIVE START!"

**go to this link if you want to follow along with the lyrics: .com/watch?v=v9DIEk_30Gk&feature=related and please ignore the other dialect. ^^'**

Star Light!

Hikari wo motto atsumetara

_(If you gather more light,) _

Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

_(You can surely change this world.) _

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo

_(Even the depths of the dark seas lie in the wind ahead, but) _

Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

_(If you never... let go of my hand) _

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!

_(Our dreams can begin in a super live concert!) _

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI

_(On a stage of light and shadows.) _

Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!

_(With our super songs, we'll convey our love) _

Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

_(And give everyone a little bit of courage... in this song of love.)_

The crowd clapped and cheered as they finished singing and they all said in unison with an echo effect, "LOVE SHOWER, PITCH! ANKORU WAI KA GA? (Would you like an encore?)

**End of Chapter 4!**

_**Woo! Im doooone! Gawd, it took forever since I was being lazy and had writers block. So, did you like how I added Mermaid Melody in the end? What? I like the songs okay? And I just finished reading the manga which I think the Anime was better but whatever. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! Sorry it was longer than usual, but I had many idea's that I thought should go into this chapter. Oh and did you like how I left a cliffy on how a man knows about the Mew Mews? Oooo, the suspense! XD I know that a **__**certain someone **__**can't wait for his character to appear! You know who you are…hehe ;D Well, stay tuned for Chapter 5 called: Mew Ruby**__** enters the fray! Please review as always, NYA~ ;3**_


	5. New Mew Characters

_**Ok! Here's the list of people for my story! Ya might wanna get a paper & a pencil/pen so you always have it with ya! Ready?**_

**New Mew in Town Characters Description Thing… **

**Nadie Mason**:Nadina Evon Mason is a 15 year old American who is a sophomore in high school. She has just moved to Tokyo to learn Japanese for 3 years. She has poofy blonde curly hair with emerald green eyes and big red lips. She is 5'1, naturally talkative and is energetic. She always seems to be smiling and says random things at the most odd moments. (Ex: I like pie) She really loves anime and manga. Her hobbies are playing guitar, piano, video games (especially DDR), drawing anime, collecting anime/manga stuff, and singing. She and also fond of animals (especially cats) and she loves Asian things (especially Japanese things). She is usually not obsessed with boys unless it's someone she likes, but she tries to avoid showing or being obsessed with the person. She can sense when someone is following her, behind her or if something bad is going to happen. She can act and be tough when really pissed off and won't joke around about it. She does not tolerate anyone being bullied or mistreated and is not afraid to share her personal opinions with anyone.

**Mew Nadie**: Her outfit is a tube-top that shows her belly-button that is a dark Sapphire blue, a frilly short skirt that is also sapphire with a gigantic bow in the back, arm puff things (like on the original mew mews) slip-on sleeves that are really long and frilled out over her hands, a leg band with a bow with long ribbons dangling from it (just like Mew berry), knee -high boots, a long tan tail with deformed black ring like spots with a dark sapphire bow and a bell on it and her cat ears are the same as her tail. Nadie's hair is longer and forms two long curly pig tails with one very long bang hanging from the left side of her head in which her hair goes all the way below her hips along with a couple of other bangs hanging over her face, a large bow in between her cat ears right on top of her head, & a neck band to hold her pendant in place. Her weapon is a boomerang that is silver with a wave in the middle of the boomerang with a heart in the middle of the wave. It is a regular sized when she summons it, but with the flick of the wrist, it turns a little over half the size of Nadie. She can use attacks like Lightning Boomerang, Spiked boomerang, Aqueous Boomerang, Flame boomerang, Boomerang entrap, and Ribbon Aqua revivify.

**Nadie's Mermaid form: **Nadie can turn into a mermaid using her sapphire blue pendant that is shaped in the form of a heart-like dewdrop. Her hair is extremely long and is Sapphire blue along with her tail. Her eyes are a sky blue when she turns into a mermaid and her songs are very harmonious when she sings. She at first does not have something covering her breasts except her hair, but she later acquires a cloth that she wraps around stylishly like a halter top that only covers her breasts. Her pendant can allow her to see into the past and present of anyone, but she can only remember it when she is a mermaid. On a full moonlit night, she must refrain from seeing the moon or going into the light of the moon or she will go into a trance like state and do things that oneself would not normally do…and the next day, she can't remember a thing after she saw the moon or basked in its light. Her pendant is another source of power when it comes to being a Mew Mew, for it can revive one if dead or heal them if severely injured.

**Tiantu Usagi Namiko, the mermaid/human**: One of Nadie's best friends who is 15 years old. She has shoulder length straight blonde hair and wears small hoop earrings, a belly button ring, and lots of big American brand named shirts. She has a little necklace with a moon on it which she uses to either turn human or mermaid at will. She cannot turn back to human or mermaid unless she has it on. She can also use it on others to make them human or mermaid. When in mermaid form, she has wavy light blue & pink hair, and blue & magenta tail (or fins). She is a kid at heart but can act mature when in danger or difficult situation. She, like Nadie and her older sister, share the same fate when it comes to a full moon. She enjoys bugging her older sister Tianku who is 18 except when she is having guy problems, and glomping Nadie just like Kiannalou.

**Tianku Himawari Namiko, the mermaid/human**: Tiantu's older sister and another one of Nadie's best friends. She likes to wear jeans a lot but she at rare times will wear skirts. She wears mostly tank tops and a necklace with a sun pendant on it (Just like her sis, she can use that necklace for the same reasons & consequences). In human form, she has below–bust-length brown hair and brown eyes. When in mermaid form, she has purple hair with green highlights, green eyes & purple fins. She, like Nadie and her younger sister, share the same fate when it comes to a full moon. She's somewhat lazy when it comes down to it and she like to lay anywhere she can sleep or get a tan. She cares about her friends a lot and her sis, even though she can be annoying.

**Kiannalou Ryoko Chiaku, the cat girl**: Kianna is also another one of Nadie's bestest friends who acts like Nadie who in which is like a hyper ten year old most of the time. (basically, shes hardly EVER mature unless it's a serious matter) When people ask her about her cat features, she says they are fake and robotic and she just wears them for fun. Her sister says the same, so they wont be sent in for experiments. She has black & white cat ears & tail and light blue eyes. She wears cute tank tops and shorts most of the time unless she is at work. She has metallic green hair & hoop earrings on her ears. She is 18 years old. She also lives with Nadie and the others.

**Kiarralee Machiko Chiaku, the younger cat girl**: Kianna's younger sis and also another one of Nadie's best friends. Kiarra is way more mature than her older sister and is a girly girl who wears skirts & dresses most of the time. If she ever does wear tank tops & jeans, she always shows her middle just so she can show off her belly button piercing and try and get a guy... In other words, shes a big flirt. She has shoulder length lavender hair, grey & black spotted cat ears & tail, stud earrings in her cat ears, a pierced belly button, pink eyes, and a cat collar with a little pendant on it. She is 14 years old.

** Daniel (Dani) Sachihiro**: Dani is a 15 year old teen who is Nadie's neighbor and also her crush who knows that Nadie is a Mew Mew and a mermaid. He has slightly curly black hair that goes down just below his ears that Nadie likes to ruffle a lot. He always has a soft smile spread across his gentle face and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He mostly wears a lot of gamer shirts, along with jeans and a dark blue jacket. He was born in America, but his mother is from America and his father is from Tokyo. He has a sweet and caring personality and is never rude to anyone. He is a true friend to Nadie who always has her back, no matter what the situation is. He cares about Nadie deeply, to the point where later on he writes songs for her. He is a talented musician who has a charming singing voice and is great at playing the guitar. He also likes to voice act every one in a while, and does a great imitation of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Pavlova the alien**: This is the major enemy attacking earth. She is very intelligent but is a little humorous and somewhat mischievous (she can act like a child in other words…lol). She wants to be the ruler of earth and have complete control over humans and the other inhabitants of the planet because she is obsessed with complete power and control. She was kicked off her home planet (in which Kish, Pai, and Tart live on as well) for trying to overthrow the Government and take over her home planet. She can control anyone she pleases as long as they seem worthy enough to use (which is creepy... ._.' ). She uses people's energy to power up her Chimera Anima's and stores some of the energy into her sun like pendant with a diamond in the middle. She likes to make bets and is immature for her age (shes 17)

**Tanya: **This is the owner of Nadie's house and Nadie's Mom's friend. She teaches people to speak English but knows Japanese. She is very rich and has a sweet and caring disposition. She has brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

**Smokey the cat: **Nadie's three year old Russian Blue cat who looks like a miniature lion because of his size (I think hes an ally cat) and has three small rips in his ears from previous fights back in America (two in his left ear and one in his right). He is very shy around new people but when he gets used to them, he sticks out his tongue and goes cross eyed (lol). He is a very good mouser and will catch anything. He often gets into fights with other cats to protect his neighborhood from strange cats and always wins. He always wants attention and if Nadie is doing hwk, he will sit on it to let her know he needs attention.

**Mew the kitten: **This is Nadie's kitten. She is a tabby with a brown collar with blue rhinestones and a bell on it. She has a "M" mark on her head. She is rambunctious and sweet. She likes to attack feet and cuddle. Also, she likes to hide under the bed and swat at Nadies feet. She loves everybody but dogs.

_**Ok! So, now you got what you wanted people! Please keep reading! Each time I describe someone new, feel free to copy and paste their description in your handy dandy guide! (Ha, you thought I was gonna say handy dandy notebook didn't ya? ;3) I will update as long as you all keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all for your support!**_

_**-NikkiChan17 **_


	6. Mew Ruby Enters the Fray!

**Hey! It's Nikki Chan! ;3 Did you like the last chappie? Kamoku is based off one of my best friends from school. She's not that shy in real life, but she can be a spaz at times… like most of my friends. My other friends shall be showing up in the story very soon. Kay, last Time, Nadie saved Kamoku from Pavy, and went to her first day of school. There she met Connor Hawn and his friend from Britain, Michael Sunshimer, showed up as well. Kamoku found out that she herself was a Mew Mew when she saw that Nadie was being attacked and wanted to help defend her as Nadie did for her. Nadie started working at the café as well as Kamoku and have built a new friendship. Oh, and don't forget Kamoku's crush Noru! Tee hee! Aight! On to Chappie numbah 5!**

******_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY FAN BASED CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR AARON TSUKINO. HE BELONGS TO MY FRIEND WHO IS A MEMBER HERE ON F.F. ****_

**Watch Out! There's a New Mew in Town!**

**By: NikkiChan17**

**Chapter 5: Mew Ruby enters the fray!**

"Kyaa~… each time I take an order out to the customers, I'm always tempted to eat it, nya no da!" Nadie sighed as she was waiting for Keiichiro to put the finishing touches on the 4 mini cakes, which to Nadie looked heavenly. She started to drool a little as she could smell the sweet aroma of Chocolate with strawberry filling that the cakes gave off.

"How about I make a special mini cake for you when we close up?" Keiichiro asked Nadie as he was finishing putting purple icing flowers on top of the last chocolate cake.

"Nyaaa! Really?" Nadie asked with her hands clasped together and her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone that I'm making it for you okay?" Keiichiro put his finger to his lips, signaling to keep it quiet.

"But, it's not fair if I only get a special cake, and everyone else doesn't get to have one, nya no da!," Nadie complained with a pouty attitude while looking down and fiddling with her baby blue skirt.

"Well... okay," Keiichiro gave in with a small sigh, "I'll make one for everyone, so you can be happy. You're very thoughtful Nadie."

"I just think that everyone deserves to be treated with the same love and respect as everybody else, nya no da!" Nadie beamed and hugged herself while swaying side to side.

"Hmm," Keiichiro murmured and gave off a warm smile and Nadie replied with her own happy smile. Keiichiro finished the last cake and handed Nadie her order, which she took to her four young customers. After that was finished, she went over to a chair that was empty and sat down to rest for a moment.

It has been three weeks since Nadie had started school and when she met Kamoku, the second member of the Mews. Nadie was pleasantly finding out the other side of Kamoku: Her random and spazzy side. Sure, when you first meet her, she is kind, sweet, gentle and shy. But when you get to know her… well, the first Kamoku never even seemed to exist! Nadie was starting to even feel a little more like herself now, although she still felt a little homesick. She once again started to look at the glass being half-full and being her chipper self without a care in the world. Well…almost.

She was glad to be working at Café Mew Mew as well. It was so frilly and full of life, two things that Nadie loved. The original Mew girls were very happy to have Nadie there too, she brought even more life to the café and was very entertaining to the customers. She found out that wearing her hair half up and half down looked best while she was working, as it highlighted her face more with her cute waitress outfit. Nadie as always liked to perform tricks with Pudding, showing off her immature side and sometimes breaking things, but she would always help Ichigo out with orders when it got busy. She even showed Lettuce how to hold plates better without tripping so often and getting so stressed out. She still sometimes squabbled with Mint for not putting her effort into the job, and hopelessly strived to get a hug from Zakuro…she never got a hug. She would tease both Ichigo and Berry about their boyfriends and be very nosy about it just like Pudding. Today was a very busy day, so she had to keep the tricks on the down low, but she was still finding ways to have fun while she worked. She even started to say "nya no da" at the end of a lot of her sentences.

Today was Thursday, and usually it was Fridays that was the most busiest at the café. It could've been because it was 'all you can eat sweets' luncheon and who could resist eating tons of sweets?

Only 2 more hours of working were left and then she could go home… She looked around at all of the girls with their friends who were laughing and chatting and she started to think of her friends back home. She sure missed them. She hoped that their school year was going smoothly for them. She wished she could see them again soon, cause it was killing her not being able to see them. She perked back up thinking that her friends wouldn't want her sulking around about them and to be happy, as hard as it was for her.

"Nadie chaaaaan!" Kamoku glomped Nadie from behind really hard and knocked her onto the floor with a thump, bringing the attention of the customers on them.

"Kamoku chan!" Nadie chirped while laughing happily along with Kamoku, "You glomped me, nya no da!"

"Well, I always see you do it and it looked like fun!" Kamoku answered with a smile that seemed carefree and light, which made Nadie smile and hug her friend with a couple of small giggles escaping the both of them.

"We better get back to serving the customers," Nadie stated as she stood up and pulled Kamoku off the floor and then fixed her slightly messed up hair, "After all, it looks like Ichigo could use it, nya no da," Nadie pointed at Ichigo who was buzzing around as usual, trying to get food and refreshments to the demanding customers.

"Could I have a box to put this in please?" A customer requested politely and pointed at her food.

"Yes, I'll go get one for you!" Kamoku replied and rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey Nadie, could you take table 7, with the man over there?" Berry asked pointing towards a fine-looking blonde haired gentleman with green eyes who looked like he was at least 25 years old.

"B-b-b-b-but I can't serve HIM, nya no da!" Nadie began to blush and become flustered while turning around to hide her face.

"Ehh? Why not?" Berry questioned with a confused expression as she looked at the man who was reading a newspaper.

"Datte (because)…" Nadie started to say shyly, "I might act like a baka around him cause he's so… hot," Nadie whispered at the last word and blushed like crazy while looking down, twirling her foot around in a circle.

"Aww come on Nadie!" Berry reassured the curly golden blonde haired girl while pushing her towards the customer, "You'll do just fine!"

Nadie looked back at Berry worriedly who in response winked at Nadie and then the curly haired teen looked back at the guy and gulped. Nadie made a nervous sigh and walked over to the customer with her heart racing a million miles a minute.

She finally ended up in front of the customer and greeted, "Um hi! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! My name is Nadie and I shall be your waitress today, nya no da! What would you like to order?" Nadie tried to smile as big as she could while blushing.

"Well," The man looked at her with a chuckle and then at the menu, "I would like a coffee and a wild berry alamode please," Nadie wrote down the order and the gentleman gave her a dazzling smile as he handed her the menu while she blushed once again.

"O-okay, I'll be back here with your order in a few minutes sir," Nadie took the menu hesitantly as her face turned redder by the minute and she rushed into the kitchen completely flushed.

The blonde haired male watched as she went to the kitchen with her head down and chuckled to himself once again, "That waitress sure is adorable…heh, so funny," he then looked back down at the newspaper and kept looking at articles. A particular article caught his attention that had a picture of Mew Nadie as a sort of blur while the title of the article said: _"Are the Mews back in town?"_and he started to read it intently.

Meanwhile, Nadie was telling Keiichiro the man's order still blushing and the black haired guy asked, "Nadie, are you okay? You look like you're a little flushed."

"I uh, yeah!" Nadie waved her hand up and down really fast nervously with a sweat drop running down her head, "I'm just uh, working harder than usual today, nya no da! I'm fine! Just fine! Ahahahaha!"

"Okay… well, go take this order to table 3 and this order to table 10 while I get your table's order ready," Keiichiro commanded as he handed her a couple of desserts on two trays and she took them and hurried out of the kitchen over to the tables.

"_Of all the tables in the café, why did I have to serve THAT table, nya no da?" _Nadie scowled in her mind, still slightly blushing to herself, as she was taking the orders to the customers. She glanced over at the guy and saw that he looked back and smiled at her and she quickly turned away.

"Nadie watch out!" Ichigo yelled at Nadie as Kamoku was coming with a tray of desserts on her tray as well and smacking right into Nadie's tray, sending both of the deserts flying either direction. They gasped and both quickly grabbed the plates as they fell off and they acrobatically caught all of the deserts without one dropping onto the ground.

"Uh…Ta da?" They both said in unison and all of the customers started clapping, including the blonde haired man._ "Dessert and a show,"_ the dude thought smirking. "Nice catch," The guy complimented the girls and Nadie's face turned red once again.

The girls said in unison, "Arigato," as they put their own orders onto their trays and went over to their assigned tables.

"_Baka baka baka baka…"_ Nadie thought as she headed back to the kitchen. She DEFINITELY didn't want to go back now, but she knew she had to suck up her pride and deliver his food. At least there wasn't ever a dull moment in the café…

"Here's the ala mode," Keiichiro handed Nadie the scrumptious dessert with the coffee and Nadie took it still grumbling to herself. "You girls sure know how to put on a show!" Keiichiro beamed and had a chipper smile on his face while another sweat drop escaped from Nadie's head as she replied, "Yeah…sure," and she walked out of the kitchen and took the order to the man.

"Here you go sir. Please enjoy, nya no da!" Nadie set the beautiful alamode on his table along with the coffee in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Wow! This looks even better than the picture!" the man said amazed at what was in front of him.

"Yeah I know… I always want to eat the desserts each time I bring them out to the customers, nya no da," Nadie agreed while a bit of drool escaped her lips as she gazed upon the dessert.

"Well, I better watch mine or you just might eat it while I'm not looking," The guy teased Nadie as he gave her a devilish smile and Nadie puffed up her cheeks in reply.

"What's that supposed to mean, nya no da? Are you calling me a pig?" Nadie accused and whined with a pouty look as she crossed her arms.

"Whoa, whoa there missy!" the guy defended himself, surprised at her mood swing, as he made a pushing away movement with his arms and hands in unison, "I never said anything about you being a pig!"

"But you INTENDED it!" Nadie retorted in a huffy like manner and turned her back toward him with her arms still crossed.

"Well then, I'm sorry that I offended you," The man apologized with a sigh and leaned back in the chair with his arms folded nonchalantly. Nadie turned back towards him and perked right back up with a happy-go-lucky smile planted on her face, "Its okay! Enjoy your dessert, nya no da!" then she turned and skipped off humming a random tune.

"_WHAT THE?" _The guy thought with a weirded out and confused look as her watched her skip off towards the kitchen like nothing happened. _"That… was WEIRD," _The man regarded, freaked out and just retreated to his dessert while still dwelling on Nadie's random PMS moment.

Nadie meanwhile, was smirking to herself in the kitchen, _"Hehehe~… I love messing with people…"_ She rubbed her hands together in a mischievous manner and went over to take orders at another table. Pudding caught sight of Nadie's evil smirk and scampered over to Nadie asking impishly, "Why's Nadie onee chan smirking, na no da?"

"Because Nadie chan just confused some one, nya no da!" Nadie grinned with a happy tone to her voice as she cocked her head to the side, trying to look cute and innocent.

"OOO~!" Pudding smirked as well, very amused, "You should teach Pudding on how confuse some one, na no da!" Pudding threw her arms in the air with an innocent touch to her voice.

"Okay! Just remind me some time, nya no da!" Nadie agreed while she ruffled Purin's hair and went back to the customers.

Nadie came back to the blonde gentleman after a little while, who had finished every last bite of his alamode, and went to take his plate. "So how was the Alamode?" Nadie asked as she picked up his plate and set it onto her tray that was stacked with other dirty plates.

"Ohhh maaan…" The man started with a satisfied look on his face, as he held his stomach and tilted his head back, "That was REALLY good! If I had another stomach, I'd ask for seconds!"

"Hee hee hee! Well that's good to know, nya no da!" Nadie rested the tray on her hip, (since her arm was strong from lifting weights so she could hold her boomerang better, she is able to do this… despite her size ) and she took out the little black receipt holder which had his bill in it and set it on the table, "Here's your receipt sir! Please come back soon and have a good day, nya no da!" Nadie winked and went over to the kitchen to give the plates to Zakuro, who was on dish duty.

Thankfully the café was starting to slow down in customers, since it was the last hour and things usually got slower (cause people usually go home at about this time from work and school to eat dinner, etc.) and since Nadie's back was starting to give out on her from carrying so many orders at once, plus rushing back and forth…plus Mint didn't help out much today, which made Nadie even more cranky. She didn't show on the outside that she was pissy but if her friends from America were here, they'd be able to tell in a heartbeat that she was NOT in a good mood. Nadie went back a couple of minutes later to clean up the table and receive her tip and found Lettuce wiping the table, already done cleaning it.

"Lettuce chan!" Nadie shouted surprised at Lettuce for cleaning her table, which startled the poor green haired girl and caused her to bump her knee on the table, "You didn't need to clean my table…"

"Gomen nasai Nadie chan!" Lettuce bowed and then rubbed her knee, "I just thought you might need help, since you have been working really hard today, and you also looked tired so… Gomen nasai!"

"I-its okay Lettuce chan…" Nadie patted Lettuce's back softly, "I appreciate the help, but I don't want you to wear yourself out as well, nya no da! Also, sorry about startling you…"

"No, its fine," Lettuce stopped rubbing her knee and stood up straight, "I know you didn't mean to."

"Thanks for helping me out, Lettuce chan," Nadie smiled with appreciation and turned to go and clean up another table until Lettuce called out to her, "Nadie chan! Don't forget your tip on the table!"

"Oh! Right..." Nadie said with an embarrassed smile and walked back over to the table to retrieve her tip. Nadie chan picked it up and glanced at it real quick and had a double take followed by a gasp as she beheld a generous ¥10,000 ($100) tip that the man left behind.

"_I-I-I… Oh my gosh! Wait, maybe he meant to get his change back but forgot to, nya no da!" _Nadie then looked down at the table and noticed that there was a note scribbled on a napkin left by the gentleman, where the tip was left. It read:

**Thanks for being such a good waitress! You are quite a character! I'll be sure to come here again! Stay cute, all right?**

Nadie blushed and shook her head vigorously thinking, _"I can't accept this! It doesn't feel right, nya no da! Especially since I purposely confused him… that wasn't very nice of me, nya no da," _Nadie held the napkin note close to her and closed her eyes, feeling unworthy of such a nice tip. She put the tip in her bra (since she often forgets to empty her pockets when she changes…yeah I know it looks wrong but its handy lol) and decided that if she ran into him again, she would give the tip back. The rest of the time in the café went by fast for some reason and before she knew it, Café Mew Mew was closed.

"Whew! Another good day at work nya no da!" Nadie stretched her arms and sighed happily, "Don't you think Pudding nee chan?"

"Yep na no da!" Pudding ran over to Nadie and jumped onto her back nimbly while Nadie supported her legs. She finally got used to giving Pudding surprise piggyback rides.

Nadie turned to the others who were cleaning up and asked, "Hey, would any of you guys like to come over to my house after we are done cleaning up, nya no da?"

Berry sighed and said, "Sorry Nadie chan, but I better get home because I have to study for a test, and my dad will be mad if I don't do good on it!"

"Yeah, and my parents want me home by 5:30… I might be grounded if I don't show up on time," Ichigo added as she stopped sweeping for a minute.

"I have a rehearsal I have to go to after this for a performance tomorrow," Mint chimed in as she sipped her tea.

"I must go and work on my studies as well, but maybe tomorrow I will come over Nadie chan. Sorry," Lettuce said as she bowed and went back to wiping tables.

"I must go to a photo shoot for a magazine whose deadline is coming up very soon," Zakuro added with a monotone voice and went back to putting chairs up on tables.

"Pudding has to go back and take care of her little brothers and sister na no da," Pudding sighed and rested her head on Nadie's shoulder.

"Gomen Nadie but I have to go and take care of my animals… I bet they can't wait for me to get back home," Kamoku stopped mopping and went off into deep thought.

"Nah, its okay…" Nadie waved her hand up and down understandingly, "I thought I might as well ask, but I probably should get my homework done as well, nya no da."

Nadie saw Ryou heading upstairs into his room and with Pudding still on her back, she leaped up onto the railing and then jumped up and landed in front of Ryou.

"Yeah?" Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow, pretending as if what she did was normal.

"Hey, you said that when Ichigo was a Mew Mew, she could turn into a cat when she got nervous. How could I control that so I can turn into a cat at will, nya no da?" Nadie queried with her eyes peering at him with curiosity and her lips curled into a cute little kitty smile.

"Hmm... perhaps you should try to relax," Ryou answered and rubbed the back of his head while trying to remember how to turn into a cat.

"Relax?" Nadie pondered while looking up at the ceiling and then back at him, "How so?"

"You just try to be calm and breathe slowly… and then close your eyes and concentrate on becoming a cat, forming an image of it in your mind. See how that works out for you..." Ryou walked past her and into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Why do you wanna become a cat, na no da?" Pudding asked as she rested her head on top of Nadie's, still on her back.

"…No reason, nya no da…" Nadie drifted off on her sentence as she implanted the information in her mind.

She set Pudding down to go and finish cleaning up and went into the kitchen to wash dishes. Nadie finished cleaning the dishes 30 minutes later, changed out of her work uniform, said goodbye to the girls and headed for home.

"Ahhhhhh," Nadie sighed and stretched her arms towards the sky. She was so stiff and sore in so many places that she never imagined, "Working in the café sure is fun, nya no da… but why does it leave me so sore?"

Nadie decided to take a different route home, instead of going through the big city to get home, and found out that this way was shorter and much more pleasant than the city. She was on her block within fifteen minutes and was humming 'Levan Polka' happily to herself when all of the sudden she spotted a big beautiful grey Victorian style Mansion with black trim next to her with a pretty fountain in front. It had a black Victorian fence and manual gate and it was just 10 houses away from hers.

"Waaaah~!" Nadie beamed, astounded by its beauty, "What a gorgeous mansion, nya no da!"

She then heard someone playing piano from the mansion and became very curious, so she opened the gate and followed attentively to where the melody was coming from. She found an open window on the first floor and peeked her head over the windowsill to see who was playing the lovely song. To Nadie's surprise, it was the blonde haired man that she saw from the café, who courteously tipped her ¥10,000 and was now gracefully playing a black grand piano.

"_I-It's_ _that handsome customer, nya no da!" _Nadie gasped and blushed, which she ducked down quickly so he wouldn't see her.

She listened to him play the melody and was entranced by his playing, for she herself loved to play ever since she was little and fully enjoyed the elegance and awe of the sound of a piano.

"_Its so beautiful and romantic…and yet painful," _Nadie thought to herself. She imagined where the fingering was and played along slowly on her knee with a gentle smile on her face with her eyes closed. The aura around her seemed to glow with a sense of purity and happiness as she pretended to play the piece.

The blonde haired gentleman finally finished the piece and softly said to himself, "Schala…"

Nadie had a melancholy look to her eyes and thought, "_Oh… she was probably his past love… how sad."_

"_INTRUDER ALERT!" to what seemed like _the guy's security system confirmed coldly and the man stood up abruptly_. _"How far is it?" the guy asked and looked around, alertly staying on his toes. "_ABOUT 20 FEET AWAY FROM WHERE YOU ARE STANDING,_" it replied.

Nadie thought that he must have answered his cell phone or something and realized that it was a little awkward staying there any longer. Nadie heard his footsteps coming towards the windowsill and panicked, hoping she could find some way to escape without being found while she had thoughts racing in her head.

"_EEK! What do I do? What do I do, nya no da?" _Nadie kept spazing out until she remembered what Ryou told her on how to turn into a cat, "_Okay… just relax…"_

Nadie closed her eyes, slowly inhaled and relaxed herself as she focused on her desire. When she opened her eyes, her surroundings were 10 times bigger than normal. She looked at what now were tan paws with black deformed ring-like spots on them, and she had fur that was thick and slightly curly. She also had a big bushy tail with a curl at the end of her tail's fur and a sapphire blue bow with a bell near the end of the tail. Her heart-shaped dewdrop mermaid necklace was hanging around her neck on a sapphire blue ribbon.

"MEW! Meow meow, nya meow meow! (WOO! It worked, nya no da!)" Nadie chirped and did a little kitty punch in the air. She realized why she wanted to turn into a cat and ran off the property at kitten speed back towards her house.

The blonde meanwhile, came over to the windowsill and looked around and saw kitten Nadie run off of his property. "Oh… it was just a cat," the man dully said aloud to himself and sighed. He looked down to see the bag that Nadie forgot when she turned into a cat.

"Hmm… I guess someone was here after all." He smirked and leaned over to pick up the bag, which was quite heavy I might add, and peeked inside of it. He found Nadie's cell phone with the now cell charm Mo Mo on it. He flipped it open to see a picture of Nadie and her friends from America as her wallpaper and recognized her immediately. He closed the phone and smirked, "Well, I guess she'll be coming back to pay me a visit…" The gentleman put the cell phone back where he found it and carried the bag off with him and put it next to his front door.

_**Back at Nadie's house…**_

"Whew… that was close, nya no da…" the tan kitty panted heavily and flopped onto the grass of her backyard.

"I better start on my…" Nadie looked over to where her school bag normally would be and saw that it wasn't there. "NUUUUU! MY BAG, NYA NO DA!" Nadie flipped out and paced back and forth, "Okay Nadie…don't worry! Just sneak over there and get it without being detected! ...but, I need to turn back to normal, nya no da... But how?" Nadie kept pacing until it hit her. "Right! I gotta kiss someone! … Now just who do I …k-kiss?" Nadie sat down and blushed slightly. She looked into the direction of Dani's house and turned crimson. "N-no…that would just be awkward!" Nadie shook her head vigorously. "Hmm… maybe I'll just get inside my house and kiss Smokey, nya no da!"

Nadie went over to her open window of her room that was up one story, climbed up a tree next to her window, and jumped into her room.

"HISS! (Who the hell are you?)" Smokey hissed at Nadie, thinking that she's an intruder, who was previously sitting atop of her bed and now jumped down onto the floor where she was.

"Its me, nya no da!" she tried to convince the lion like Russian blue while taking a step forward, "Your owner Nadie!"

"Your lying through your fangs," Smokey backed up defensively, obviously not convinced, "How do you even know my mistress, let alone her name?"

"I know her because I AM her, nya no da!" Nadie yelled at her cat with a sweat drop running down her head, "Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yeah, a little proof would suffice…" Smokey sat down with a blank expression on his face and waited for an explanation or action if some sort.

"When I first got you as a kitten, you hid in the garage for a week because you were scared...and then one night you came into the dining room because you smelled chicken," Nadie tried to spark up memories of when she was only 12 years old and he was only 6 months.

"You forgot that at night, I went into your dad's room when he was injured and remained by his side because he needed some company," Smokey added and then his eyes widened, "MISTRESS NADIE?"

"In the flesh- errm, fur…" Nadie winked while putting her paw next to her face.

"B-b-but how?" Smokey was baffled, and wondered how it was even possible that his friend was turned into his own species.

"It's a long story, which I will tell you later okay, nya no da?" Nadie sighed while rolling her eyes and briefly scratched behind her ear with her back paw.

"I must say Mistress Nadie, you make a beautiful looking cat!" the Russian blue complimented his mistress, which made her blush slightly.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that coming from you... but thanks, nya no da!" Nadie rubbed the back of her neck bashfully with her paw and then continued, "But please, just call me Nadie, okay? Oh and can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mis- I mean, sure Nadie," Smokey got up and walked over to her and questioned, "What would you like me to do?"

Nadie had an idea and said to Smokey, "Close your eyes…"

Smokey closed his eyes and she continued, "Turn around twice…"

"Ohh-kaay…?" Smokey replied with his brows furrowed, confused but did as he was told.

"Now pucker your lips," Nadie commanded and Smokey puckered his lips with a funny look on his face, eyes still closed tightly and asked, "Wike dissh?"

Nadie chuckled lightly and answered, "Yeah. Perfect..." Nadie then crept up to her cat slowly and was right in front of him.

"Why eehm I doowing dissh again?" Smokey asked still confused and she replied, getting closer to his face, "You'll see," which she then kissed him and then returned to her normal form.

"Yay! I can't believe that worked too!" Nadie looked at her hands and twirled. She then looked back at the stunned Smokey and asked, "Can you still understand me?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you just ask me to kiss you?" Smokey barked at Nadie in which she giggled and said, "Cause it was fun watching you look like a baka, nya no da!"

Smokey glared at her and she just smiled impishly and walked over to her window and then looked back at the gray cat, "Thanks for helping me, nya no da! I gotta go get my bag!" Nadie thanked her cat to which he grumbled in reply and she jumped out of her bedroom window.

She ran over to the man's house and went over to the corner of his fence, where she was out of sight and slipped through the bars with ease (she is really skinny and can squeeze through anything small…seriously.) and laid on her stomach on the grass and crawled on her belly secret agent style, using her arms to get her across the grass. She arrived at his big elegant front door, which she spotted her bag and went to reach out for it, when all of the sudden, the door swung open, startling her and making her cat features appear (which she tried to hide) and the blonde haired gentleman stood right there above her, staring at her and chuckling to himself.

"I've been expecting you… well, you might have made it across my yard, if you weren't in brood daylight and I hadn't been on my balcony," he stated shaking his head with his arms folded over his chest and a playful smile spread across his face.

Nadie finally calmed down a bit and her cat features went away with a few sweat drops running down her head as she grabbed her bag and stood up, "S-sorry to trespass… I heard you playing piano and I just um…" Nadie rambled on and fiddled with her hair blushing once again, "…thought it was really pretty, nya no da."

"Thanks! It's a hobby of mine," The man leaned up against the doorframe, looking very refined and yet cool at the same time.

"Please let me introduce myself, I am Nadina Evon Mason, but my friends call me Nadie," Nadie curtsied which made him chuckle once again at her childish greeting.

"And I am Aaron Tsukino but please, call me Aaron," Aaron bowed respectfully to the poofy haired girl who smiled in response.

"Ya know..." Nadie started to say as he leaned up against the doorframe again, "You remind me of my friend Dani... He's a very pleasurable guy such as yourself, nya no da."

"Really now?" Aaron said with a smirk, "Is he your crush?" Aaron guessed right on the dot while Nadie became totally flustered and she became as red as a radish from head to toe, "N-n-n-no! H-h-he's just a friend of mine NYA!" Nadie covered her mouth at the last word, which made Aaron start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay okay!" Aaron tried to stifle a couple of laughs while speaking, "You don't have to get so worked up about it! And thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

"No problem, nya no da!" Nadie calmed down and smiled, which she started to regain her normal skin color, "Hey, may I call you Aaron sama?" (which means Aaron the Great...it would very much be like a respectful name that a servant would call their royal master lol)

Aaron produced a sweat drop from his head at the nickname and answered, "Uhhhhh suuuuure… I guess."

"Yay!" Nadie jumped up and down with glee, "Aaron Sama! Aaron Sama, nya no da!"

"Well, glad to see you like it," Aaron laughed lightly to himself once again at her kid like manner.

"Oh right, nya no da! Before I forget…" Nadie reached into her bra, which made Aaron raise an eyebrow at her actions and she pulled out the ¥10,000 ($100) tip from earlier and requested, "I can't accept taking this much of a tip, especially after how I treated you… so please take this back, nya no da!" Nadie held it out in front of him with both hands and an innocent but ashamed look on her face.

Aaron simply shook his head and smiled softly, "No, keep it. You deserve it. Plus, it's been in your bra, which I don't wanna know what else has been in there. I'm also surprised it stayed in there since you lack…" Aaron paused for a second staring at her, "…a bust."

Nadie was taken back by his words and clutched her chest, flustered, "I DO SO HAVE BOOBS! THEY MAY BE SMALL BUT THEY ARE THERE, NYA NO DA!"

Aaron blinked at her sudden choice of words and how loud she yelled them, since all of the neighbors were staring at them, "Uhhhhhhh… oookay then. Just please keep the tip alright?"

Nadie looked up and stopped clutching her chest and cleared her throat, "Okay…fair enough. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Aaron nodded while putting on a gentle smile.

"Well, uh…" Nadie tried to remember something and then said, "Who's Schala?"

Aaron's face then went dead serious and had a melancholy look in his eyes as he looked the other way, "She's someone that I'm trying to put behind me."

"Why? Did you break up with her? Is she a long lost friend?" Nadie asked innocently.

Aaron looked over in the distance at the sunset with a solemn tone in his voice, "She was my Fiancée…she died a couple of years ago in an accident that I could've prevented."

Nadie was taken aback and she felt her heart sink as a sad look came upon her eyes. She looked down ashamed and whispered, "I…I'm sorry Aaron. If I had known that it was personal, I-"

"No, it's not your fault. You just wanted to know. There's no crime in that now is there?" Aaron looked back at the girl with a weak smile on his face and put his hand on her shoulder, "Plus, there's nothing I can do now. What's done is done. She wouldn't have wanted me to dwell about her any longer or be sad. So please don't feel bad, okay?"

Nadie nodded and smiled softly, "Okay…" Nadie looked at the sunset with Aaron for a minute in silence and then looked back at him, "Well, I better get going before my friends worry about me," and she picked up her bag and held out her arm, "It was nice meeting you Aaron Sama!"

Aaron turned and faced her with his usual smirk, "You too Miss Nadie!" and they shook each other's hands vigorously. Nadie skipped down his steps and went to the gate and waved, "Bye! Hope to see you around, nya no da! Please come visit me in the café sometime!"

"Will do!" Aaron shouted after her while waving, "Any time you get bored or leave your bag here, just drop on by alright?"

"Ha ha, I'll be sure to do that, nya no da!" Nadie laughed and walked down the sidewalk to her house. Aaron watched her till he couldn't see her any more and walked back to his door. Before he went inside, he took one more glance at the sunset and said to himself, "I'll find someone Schala… for your sake, I will," and he went inside and shut the door.

"I'm home, nya no da!" Nadie walked in the front door of her house and set her bag on the chair near the door.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Tianku complained and walked into the entryway from the living room with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was working late and when I walked home, I ran into one of the customers and we chatted for a long time," Nadie explained to the brunet who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh?" Tiantu over heard the conversation and slid up to Nadie and her older sister, "Was he cute?" Tiantu smirked while Nadie blushed slightly, "Y-yeah… but he's way too old for me! He's like 25 or something…" They always seemed to know that it was a guy...

"Is he cuter than Dani or Mike?" Tianku joined in with a gleam in her eye and the two asked in unison, "Hmm?"

"I-I-I-I don't know okay?" Nadie yelled flustered with her cat ears and tail popping out while blushing madly and the two sisters snickered away.

"Okay okay… well, come get your dinner. We are having rice with Nato tonight," Tianku and Tiantu headed towards the dining room and Tianku turned back to the curly blonde haired girl who got her ears to go down finally, "Oh Nadie!"

"Yeah?" Nadie asked as she had about to go to her room to get dressed for bed, "Don't go outside tonight," Tianku warned Nadie and the blonde raised her eyebrow and queried, "Doushite?" (Pronounced 'Dough- Shh-teeh')

"Cause there's a full moon out tonight and us Mermaids have to avoid seeing the a full moon or basking in its light because we kind of go into a trance without knowing it, and then once we look at it, we do things that you wouldn't normally do. You don't remember what happens when you wake up the next day either, so please avoid looking at the moon tonight!" the brunet walked out of the entry way and into the dining room, leaving Nadie with a confused look on her face. She shrugged it off and went into her room to change.

_**Later that evening…**_

Nadie was lying on her stomach in her bed and spacing out about the conversation with Aaron. She had on pink short shorts with a big bow as a drawstring, as it was a warm night, and a sparkly light pink tank top on to match it and her flowing curly blonde hair was down with a couple of bangs hanging in her face. She had already finished her homework and was now relaxing. Her window was open and clouds were hanging in the night sky. "Huuuuh…" Nadie sighed sadly, "Poor Aaron. I can't believe his fiancée died a couple of years ago, nya no da… How tragic for him. I wish that there was something I could do for him…"

Something shiny caught Nadie's attention from the corner of her eye. "What's tha-" Nadie's eyes went dilated and were pools of shadowy black as the dark gray clouds revealed a full moon and the light was shining directly on her and she was staring right at it, in a trance like state with her Pendant glowing its usual sapphire blue. She sat up, went to her windowsill, and jumped out of her window.

"Nadie Chan," Tianku knocked on Nadie's door with one hand, "I made a batch of tea and wanted to know if you wanted any… Nadie?" Tianku opened the door to see that Nadie was gone and her bedroom window wide open.

"OH SHIT!" Tianku closed her eyes tightly shut and quickly got out of the room to avoid seeing the moon and in the process spilled some of the hot tea on her arms, "YEEOW! HOT HOT HOT!" Tiantu blew for a couple of seconds on her arm and then thought, "_Ugh… Nadie Chan… You baka-bakashi!_"

Meanwhile, Nadie slowly walked out of her backyard and headed towards Aaron's house.

She went to his bedroom window, which was cracked open, and unconsciously turned into a cat. She opened the window more with her nose and landed right in his room where he was sound asleep in his bed. She jumped onto his bed and crept quietly over to where his face was. She looked at the peaceful and handsome sleeping Aaron and gazed at him for a couple of minutes.

"Gomen nasai… Aaron kun," Nadie whispered to herself and gently kissed him on his lips. She turned back into a human and was still kissing him in which she stopped after a couple seconds. She got off the bed and exited out of the room swiftly by using the window that she came in through, and Aaron shot up from his slumber and looked around.

"_I'm sure that I felt someone kiss me just now… was I only dreaming…?" _Aaron sat up and rubbed his eyes, _"That's weird… it felt unbelievably real…_" Aaron's eyes went wide and he looked at his window and sighed, "_Then again, most dreams feel real... Ah, what was I thinking_?" Aaron chuckled to himself and then got up and walked out of his room to get a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Nadie followed her Mermaid senses, you could say, still on the property of Aarons, and walked half a mile over to the bay that belonged to him. She stood on a low cliff and looked down into the sparkling dark blue bay. She jumped up high and gracefully dived into the water and turned into her mermaid self with extremely long flowing sapphire blue hair and her sapphire blue fins. She rose to the surface and found a rock to sit on and sat there facing sideways with her head turned towards the horizon…

_**Back with Aaron**_

Aaron had his glass of water and was standing on his balcony leaning on the railing while looking out towards his part of the bay. Just then, his security system once again alerted, "THERE'S AN INTRUDER ON YOUR PROPERTY."

Aaron stood up straight completely alert and questioned, "Where is it located?" "THERE IS A BEING AT THE BAY," it confirmed and Aaron set his water down, jumped off his balcony, and ran over to the bay. "_So perhaps I wasn't just dreaming..._"

His running slowed down as he heard someone singing as he got closer and closer to the bay. The being looked shadowy from where he was standing and he watched from a distance as Nadie sang beautifully:

**You may want to follow this sight so you can listen to the song and read the lyrics at the same time: /watch?v=tDnwx8kYom0 **

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu

_(I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.) _

Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de

_(Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle) _

Yume wo miteta no

_(I dreamt.)_

Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru

_(Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.) _

Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai

_(From a crying heart, love can't be born.)_

Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau

_(Only sadness overflows.)_

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

_(From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,)_

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

_(There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.) _

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa

_(In the orange sea, blending into the sunset) _

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

_(the tears of the world sleep.)_

Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?

_(Was the world being born what called me...?) _

Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta

_(At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.) _

Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo

_(No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...)_

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

_(From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,) _

Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite

_(There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.)_

Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo

_(Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow) _

Watashi no negai wa tokete iru

_(my wishes broke through.)_

Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane

_(Some day, the source of all fights and sadness) _

Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite

_(will all vanish. That day will come.)_

Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...

_(I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...)_

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde ita

_(Someone sweetly spoke out my name.) _

Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni

_(So they would know of my wish.)_

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

_(From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,)_

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

_(There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.) _

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa

_(In the orange sea, blending into the sunset) _

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

_(the tears of the world sleep.)_

Nadie finished singing the song and Aaron yelled at her, "W…who are you? Why are you here?"

Nadie turned towards Aaron calmly and spoke in an echoy voice that was not hers and sounded like a young woman, "_I am... Enya. I am here to give a message from your past love._"

"Wha-?" Aaron was cut off as Nadie rose into the air with her eyes closed. She transformed from a mermaid into a strikingly beautiful glowing young woman.

She had extremely long, slightly curly, sky blue hair that went all the way down to her feet and her whole body was glowing. Her eyes were sky blue as well and she had long bangs, which a couple shorter strands were hanging in her face. She was wearing a long, almost skin-tight strapless silvery white dress.

Aaron was speechless at what he had just witnessed as the woman, who called herself 'Enya', continued to speak, "_Why do you try to fool yourself, Aaron Tsukino?_"

"W-what do you mean?" Aaron asked, still in shock while taking a slight step forward with his fists clenched.

"_You say that you have moved on from Schala… but deep in your heart, something is still holding on,_" Enya spoke in a sorrowful tone, her downcast sky-blue eyes staring deep into his.

"But… but it's so hard... I failed her... And there's no forgetting that. No matter how hard I try, those memories won't go away..." Aaron trailed off with tears starting to stream from his eyes while closing them tightly, head facing down toward the ground.

"_This may be true, Hun… as hard as it may seem, you have to let it go now...No actually, you have to let ME go,"_ A ghostly woman voiced which sounded as light as the wind. A ghost of another young woman with light brunet hair appeared before Aaron's eyes.

Aaron looked up and gasped, his focus now turned on her, to which he whispered with wide eyes, "Schala!"

Schala grabbed his hands and pleaded to her former fiancé,_ "Sweet heart, there was nothing more you could've done. You did everything in your power that you possibly could, and I am grateful. Please, have no regrets my love. Let me go... and let yourself love again, for my sake."_

Tears continued to roll down Aaron's cheeks as he nodded slowly and said through sobs with a quivering voice, "Oh...O-kay... Okay." He was having a hard time looking into her eyes because it was hard to show himself in this state. However, it had been so long, he just needed to see her beautiful face at least one more time. Schala kissed him tenderly which he passionately returned it, which he could strangely feel the softness on her lips caress his own, and he gently embraced her, trying to make this moment last a lifetime. But unfortunately, the moment couldn't be prolonged and she slowly yet sadly broke the kiss, and her body then started to fade away.

"_Thank you, for the love we shared..." _were her final words with one last faint bitter-sweet smile and shed a single tear as she then slowly disappeared into the darkness forever.

Suddenly, a bright light shone which Aaron squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand. The light disappeared and Aaron removed his hand to find that the mysterious woman had vanished as well. Moments later, Aaron spotted mermaid Nadie gracefully jumping out of the water similar to a dolphin, with the moonlight shining on her glistening wet body as she was in the air. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment as Aaron witnessed the beauty jump out of the water. She then made a splash as she had gone back into the water and was seen no more. Aaron stood there wiping the tears away from his eyes and looked out over the moonlight-bathed sea's horizon as he tried to fathom what had just happened to him within the last couple of minutes. He knew one thing was certain: He couldn't let his former fiancée's plea be in vain. He had to fulfill her last wish…

_The next morning..._

"…Mmm," Nadie groaned groggily as she was just waking up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she realized that she was in her bed. She had turned back into her normal self and her curly hair that she had let down was messy.

"…_What happened last night, nya no da? I don't remember a thing after I saw the moon-" _Nadie shot up from bed wide eyed, "_ACK! THE MOON! SHIT! Oh, no oh no oh no…" _Nadie fretted as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it, "_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? SHIT! I wish I remembered! Ohhhhhh… WHY ME?" _

Nadie got her cell phone from her nightstand and opened it to look at the time as she let out a sigh, "6:27… Well, I can't be late to school over it, nya no da…" and she got out of bed and went to take a quick bath.

After a half an hour, she finished and dried off her fins (remember that whenever she's immersed in water or splashed with water that she turns into a mermaid) until she returned to normal, and did her hair. She took care of her normal hygienic routine and then put on her uniform. Once she was done getting dressed, she went out into the kitchen along with Momo who was fluttering along side her.

"NADIE CHAN…" Tianku said to Nadie enraged from behind and Nadie froze on the spot and became very pale, feeling as if her soul was going to separate from her body at any given moment.

"Y-yes…?" Nadie turned around slowly with a dozen of sweat drops running down her head.

"YOU SAW THE MOON, DIDN'T YOU?" the brunet was about to explode which made Nadie frightened of what might happen next.

Nadie fell to her knees and hugged Tianku's legs with tears forming in the side of her eyes, "I'M SORRY, NYA NO DA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! MY WINDOW WAS OPEN AND I FORGOT CAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT THINGS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, JUST LIKE YOU SAID I WOULD! WAAAH!"

Tianku sighed while shaking her head and told the blonde, "It's okay, Nadie Chan. I went into your room last night to give you some tea, but you were gone and I had to get out of the room to prevent myself from becoming a mindless zombie. I had a bad feeling you wouldn't take me seriously… Now, would you let go of my legs? We have school, remember?"

"Oh right…ahahaha," Nadie let go of the brunet's legs and got back up and then walked into the kitchen where the others were. Everyone ate their breakfast and grabbed a snack along with their bentos before heading out of the door and walking to school together. They were all walking by Aaron's house and chitchatting about things when Aaron, who was on his balcony shouted, "Yo Nadie!"

Nadie turned her head towards his house and looked up to where she heard his voice and waved, "Oh hey Aaron sama!"

"Ya goin' to school?" Aaron asked while looking at the rest of them in their uniforms.

"Yep! I kinda don't have a choice…" Nadie chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Tianku, Tiantu, Kianna and Kiarra smirked at each other and turned towards Nadie as she looked at them blushing and yelled, "What?"

"We'll keep walking, just catch up, okay?" Tiantu said with a smug attitude and the rest of them kept walking while giggling.

Nadie stared at them annoyed as they walked off and thought, "_Mataku! (Sheesh/Geez) Those guys…_"

Aaron chuckled and then saw something gleam in the sun that looked like it was coming from Nadie. He realized that it was her necklace and recognized it immediately. He remembered that when he saw the mysterious silhouette and the mermaid, that they were wearing the same exact necklace as Nadie.

"Say…" Aaron started while leaning on the railing of his balcony and Nadie turned back towards him and responded, "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about…mermaids?" Aaron questioned Nadie which startled her and also caused her to jump slightly, "N-nani? W-what makes you ask such a thing, nya no da?"

Nadie was unsure of why he wanted to know about mermaids but then it hit her: Did something happen between him and her last night that caused him to know her mermaid secret? Well, better that than finding out she was a Mew Mew…right? Nadie hoped to God that she and him didn't do something… drastic. She had an urge to blush at that last thought but refrained herself from doing so.

"Ah… no real reason… besides, why would you know about them? They are just a myth right?" Aaron brushed off and chuckled to himself.

"Ahahaha… that's right!" Nadie laughed nervously and acted suspiciously as she dismissed herself in a squeaky high-pitched voice, "Well, look at the time! I better get going! See ya later Aaron Sama!" and she bolted from where she was standing as fast she could which made Aaron raise an eyebrow, "…Okay. Bye…" Aaron blinked a few times and said a couple of seconds later with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm…" Aaron mumbled and thought that she seemed to know something that she didn't want to tell. "_For now_," he thought, "_I'll just mind my own business till the time comes_." With that, Aaron walked back inside and closed the balcony door behind him.

Back with Nadie, she was still running, trying to catch up with the others with her bag bumping her side as she ran. "_How does he know I'm involved with mermaids, nya no da? I bet something happened last night with him! Oh God no… HE'S TOO OLD FOR ME! WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? Unless he was a perv! EWW! Gross gross gross gross GROSS!_"

Momo turned from a cell phone charm back to her normal self and appeared by her side and questioned, "What's wrong cheet? What's wrong cheet?"

Nadie stopped running and said aloud, "Of course! Momo follows me everywhere, nya no da!" Nadie felt as if she accomplished something and grinned with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips, proud of her self. She then said to the little light blue puff ball, "Hey Momo! You were following me last night, right nya no da?" and she replied with a positive tweet and then Nadie continued, "Can you show me what happened, nya no da?" Momo tweeted again happily and a small screen came out of her as she showed everything that happened when Nadie was in a comatose like state. After she had seen everything, Nadina nearly passed out, especially from the kiss that she gave Aaron.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Nadie screamed completely freaked out pacing back and forth while nearly pulling out her hair, "HE KNOWS! HE'S GOTTA KNOW! OH GOD I KISSED HIM! I FREAKIN' KISSED _HIM_! OH THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL, NYA NO DA! IF HE KNOWS, HE WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME! OH PLEASE GOD, DON'T LET HIM KNOW!"

By now, Nadie's cat features were showing and her whole face turned red. Momo Cheet just looked at her confused and then announced happily, "School Nadie Chan! School cheet!"

"Oh crap! I nearly forgot, nya no da! I gotta go catch up with the others!" Momo turned back into a cell phone charm and Nadie started running again. After 2 minutes, she finally caught up with the others and noticed that Kamoku, Noru and another girl who looked very similar to Kamoku was now walking with them.

"Hey Nadie Chan! It's about time you caught up!" Kianna greeted Nadie whose cat features had disappeared and had slowed down to a walk and was heavily panting.

"Mataku… you guys… walk fast… nya... no da...!" Nadie said through pants. She finally caught her breath as Kamoku introduced the other girl, "Hey Nadie, I don't think you have met my big sister, Chi!" (I know you guys must be thinking of the Chi from Chobits, but its NOT HER!) "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Chi held out her hand happily with a smile spread across her face, which Nadie took and shook vigorously.

She had the same length hair as Kamoku, but she didn't have the slight curls that her sister had. Her hair was originally blonde, but she dyed it a bright auburn color, which seemed to highlight her beauty. She had big red lips just like Nadie did, and she was a little taller than Nadie. Although she was just one year older than her sister, she was just an inch shorter. Her ears had a slight point to them, which sort of made her look like a beautiful elfin girl. Her personality was somewhat like her sister… but she was a little more outgoing and hyper, kind of like Nadie.

"_Wow…_" Nadie thought astounded as she stared her up and down, "_She's gorgeous! Just like her sister! My gosh… they look so much alike, nya no da ! They almost could be twins! And… they look like they have some German in them… German beauties… I'm so envious, nya no da!_"

"Hey, I just noticed… you guys look very German. Where do you guys come from, nya no da?" Nadie queried with curiosity building up within her and the girls stared at her and both responded in unison, "Holland," and they both looked at each other and giggled and yelled together again, "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple counter jinx times a google and infinity!" which made them laugh even more.

Nadie smiled at the two and thought, "_They are so cute… I wish I had a sister, nya no da!_" The two stopped giggling and turned back towards the blonde and Chi continued, "But we do have a mixture of German in us, if that helps."

"Oh, I see…" Nadie looked down in thought and then looked back up at them, "Kamoku Chan, how come you never mentioned that you had a sister nya no da?"

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED ME?" Chi randomly burst at her sister who almost fell from being startled along with a couple of sweat drops running down her head.

"W-well, she never asked… but I thought I had mentioned you, but I guess not…" Kamoku smiled nervously and tried to explain herself to her sister.

"Oh okay Kamoku… I SEE how it is…" Chi turned her head away and crossed her arms in a pouty way as the other two had sweat drops on their heads as everyone else smiled nervously. "You also…" Chi turned her head back towards her sister and glanced at Noru with a smirk, "…didn't tell me you had a BOYFRIEND."

Kamoku and Noru both became extremely red and flustered at the word 'boyfriend' and the brunet's mouse ears and tail popped up which she tried to hide while Tiantu, Tianku, Kiarra and Kianna busted out laughing. Nadie at that exact moment tried to distract Chi so she wouldn't see the mouse features by turning Chi's face towards her (she was on Chi's right and Kamoku on the left) and saying, "I-I think you got it all wrong, nya no da! They're just friends!"

Kamoku finally got her mouse features to go away and she piped up still blushing, "Y-yeah! I mean, he observed me the entire summer and just wanted to be my friend! Eh heh heh heh..."

"Oh I see…" Chi nodded slowly and said bluntly as she brought her hand up and pointed up, "So he's a stalker!" With that, an imaginary arrow stabbed through Noru, making him freeze and a shadow of gloom came over him.

"Basically," Nadie and her roommates answered in unison as Kamoku just smiled nervously and Noru's body slumped forward while thinking,_ "Everyone seems to call me that…"_

They all continued to chat until they were 20 feet away from the school and all of the sudden Momo made herself sound like a ring tone. "Oh! Someone's calling me, nya no da! Just go on ahead, okay guys?"

As the group went ahead, Nadie pretended to answer her cell phone and said, "What is it Ryou?"

"Nadie, we found out who the next Mew Mew is!" Ryou replied urgently and Nadie queried, "Honto? (Really?) Who is it, nya no da?"

"You won't believe me… it's Kamoku's sister," Ryou responded and Nadie almost dropped her cell phone out of surprise but managed to answer, "Nani? Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can get," Ryou said dryly and continued, "I would watch out for her though… you don't know when Pavlova will try to attack her…" Nadie nodded to herself and complied, "Kamoku and I will keep a close eye on her… but I gotta get to school first in order to do that. Talk to ya later, nya no da!" and with that, Nadie pretended to hang up and caught back up with the girls.

"Kamoku Chan!" Nadie yelled at Kamoku as she approached them, "I need to talk to you real quick."

"Huh? Okay," Kamoku replied and the two of them waved goodbye to the group who were heading to class as they went off to the side in which Nadie said to the brunet, "Kamoku guess what? Ryou and Keiichiro discovered that your sister is a Mew Mew!"

"Eeeeh?" Kamoku screeched and her mouth dropped open, "W-why haven't I noticed it though? I mean, we share everything with each other! Our deepest secrets, with the exception of me being a Mew Mew, our emotions, EVERYTHING! Why wouldn't she have mentioned to me that she has experiencing weird things lately?" Kamoku was baffled that her sister had failed to mention that she was having a Mew experience and Nadie wondered why it was such a big deal. Nevertheless, Nadie reassured her, "Well, either she's good at hiding it, hasn't experienced anything animal related, or she knew things were happening but just thought it was puberty or something related to that, nya no da."

Kamoku looked at Nadie for a moment and then sighed as she put her hand to her forehead, "Knowing her, it would probably be the third one…" Nadie chuckled slightly and agreed, "Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me, nya no da," then Nadie's face went serious, "We need to make sure to keep an eye on Chi, so that way in case Pavlova shows up again, we'll be ready to kick her butt!" at the last couple of words, Nadie's eyes had a little spark to them. She loved the action, especially since they hardly encounter Pavlova and her Chimera Anima's.

Kamoku nodded and at hearing the bell that told the students to start heading to class, the two ran off to class together.

_**At Break…**_

Nadie was walking with Dani once again and he was just talking about how to use the "Garage Band" program as usual which Nadie was trying her best to remember the instructions and often asked a certain part to be repeated. As they got near the group, Chi and Kamoku saw Nadie and called out to her, "Nadie Chan!" in which they sprinted over to her and double glomped her.

"SQUEE!" They both yelled happily in unison as they knocked Nadie to the ground and in return the blonde yelped with a freaked out expression on her face, "EEEK!" The two giggled as they helped her up in which she had swirls in her eyes.

"H-hey to you too, nya no da…" Nadie said after the dizzy feeling went away and the two just chuckled as well as the group. She noticed that Michael and Connor weren't there and asked, "Hey, where is Mike and Connor nii chan?"

"Oh," Kiarra looked around and then remembered, "Mike went to get food and Connor said something about going to his teacher about an essay, I think…"

"Ah…" Nadie mumbled and then looked off in the distance. She sensed that something was gonna happen, but she didn't' know when. She glanced over at Kamoku and saw that she was looking around as well. Their eyes met and Kamoku nodded at Nadie, as if telling her that she too felt that something wasn't right. The feeling went away mysteriously within a few seconds. It was very strange…

Moo. "_Eh?"_ Nadie blinked a couple of times to see a little cow puppet waving it's hand- err… hoof in front of her face and Chi giggled, "Isn't he kawaii? I just love cows!" Chi brought it away from her face and hugged it tightly. Nadie just smiled and thought to herself, _"That was random…" _Nadie spaced out again about watching out for her new friend/comrade since she knew that Pavlova was a smart alien and probably knew by now that Chi was a Mew Mew and that she would attack Chi the same way she attacked Kamoku.

"Hey, we should go get breakfast! We can't go to our classes on an empty stomach!" Kamoku suggested and everyone else agreed as they started to walk away. Nadie heard Kamoku mutter under her breath, "Or fight…" Chi heard her mutter too and queried while looking at her sister, "Huh?" Kamoku brushed it off and chirped, "Nothing! Let's hurry up and go before the bell rings," and sped off with the others as Nadie watched her and thought, _"_She's_ right… We're gonna need all the energy we can get," _she looked around one more time and then went to catch up with the others.

_**In the dark blue dimension…**_

Pavlova was sitting in her throne with her feet propped up on one of the arms on her throne as she looked through a portal watching Nadie and Kamoku as they sense her presence.

"Hmm… they're a lot smarter than I thought…" Pavlova said aloud to herself in an almost seductive but creepy young woman's voice as she twirled one of her kunai's through her fingers, "But lets just see how smart they are this time… hehehehe…" Her lips curled into an evil grin as she laid her dark predator eyes on Chi and thought of her as easy prey. She closed the portal and then teleported out of the dimension to get ready for the attack.

_**Back at Oedo high school during lunch…**_

"…and that's how you defeat the final boss in Sonic the Hedgehog !" Mike finished lecturing the group about a game for the Xbox 360 called Sonic The Hedgehog. Everyone nodded pretending to remember everything he had just said and Tiantu fake smiled at Nadie giving a look that said "_That was boring._" In which Nadie nervously smiled back as if saying "_Sorry_."

Nadie looked around to see if Chi was coming back from going to the bathroom but she was nowhere in sight. Kamoku tapped Nadie on the shoulder and the blonde looked at her to see that Kamoku had a worried expression on her face. Just then, Momo alerted, "ALIEN! ALIEN!" which made their eyes widen and the two immediately stood up and darted towards the hallway and ignored the others who were yelling after them asking them where they were going.

"Momo... Where is… Pavlova located?" Nadie questioned between pants and Momo said, "Follow me cheet! Follow me!" and the small blue fuzz ball flew ahead of them and lead them to the soccer field. Once there, they froze as they saw Pavlova holding one of her Kunai's to Chi's neck. Chi was horrified and looked as if she wanted to scream but when she tried to, nothing came out.

"L-let her go Pavlova!" Kamoku demanded frantically as she fought to keep herself from attacking the evil menace so that her sister would not be harmed.

"Oh, now I couldn't do that…" Pavlova said with a creepy innocent voice as she rose to the air with her arm wrapped around Chi's waist to hold her up and the kunai inching closer to her artery while Chi looked as if she was about to faint, "That would just take the fun out of looking at your faces when I KILL HER."

"The only one you should be trying to kill is me!" Nadie took a slight step forward while gnashing her teeth, ready to take one for the team if necessary.

"Now now, don't worry… you'll be next!" bellowed the dark blue haired alien and just as she was about to slit the poor girl's throat, one metallic green cat and one lavender cat charged past Nadie and Kamoku, leaped towards Pavlova, and mercilessly attacked her legs.

"YEEAGH!" Pavlova screeched in pain and dropped both her Kunai and Chi, which Nadie dove and caught the girl and both tumbled to the ground, but they quickly recovered and got back up.

"You okay?" Nadie asked as a tinge of concern came from her voice and eyes as Chi stood there trying to pull herself together but managed to reply in a shaky voice, "Y-yeah… I think so."

"Good," Nadie said in a relieved tone as she took a mew pendant out of her pocket that Momo gave to her earlier and handed it to the auburn haired girl with a serious look in her eyes, "Cause your gonna need to defend yourself!"

"Huh?" Chi took the pendant and stared at it, "How am I gonna defend myself with THIS?"

Pavlova shook the cats off of her legs and faced the girls with an angry scowl on her face, which Kamoku and Nadie got out their mew pendants and the blonde looked back at Chi and said, "Just watch me and let the words come to you!"

The two raised up their pendants and yelled,

"MEW MEW SAFAIA (Sapphire)"

"MEW MEW MEW MEW OUGYOKU (Topaz)"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Nadie went into a dimension naked with her eyes closed with her mew mark that was on the back of her leg under her knee was glowing and her hair grew down below her hips with blue highlights in it and then went into two pig tails with a big sapphire blue bow in the middle. Very tiny bubbles landed on her torso, arms, legs, hips, neck and feet and a tube top that showed her midriff formed over her bust and part way down her stomach. A pair of flowy slip on sleeves that began a quarter past her upper arm and went a little bit past her wrists replaced the bubbles on her arms with frills on the cuffs. A frilly skirt appeared around her hips and was about 10 inches in length along with the gigantic bow in the back with the extra long ribbons flowing down from the bow. She bent down and lifted her left leg up as the bubbles on her legs and feet evaporated and were replaced with below the knee boots. She bent forward ballerina style with her foot pointed and put her arms out to her side so her puffy arm bands and a leg band would form on her arms and her right leg. Then the light blue bow with the long ribbon dangling down appeared on the leg band and then came her puffy choker band necklace formed with her pendant attached. Two tan kitty ears with black deformed ring-like spots popped up along with the matching tail and bow with a bell on it on the tail. Nadie then opened her eyes and twirled and then blew a kiss.

Kamoku went into a dimension naked with her Mew mew mark glowing from behind her ear. She kissed the pendant and it stated to glow and ribbons came out of it. She tilted her head back and put her arms up in the air as her dark brown hair then turned golden brown and grew a little bit past her hips. Her hair then parted into three sections, in which two sections that were next to her face went into two long braids with golden bows tying the ends of her hair with extra ribbon flowing from them. There were some bangs in her face and the back of her hair remained down. Gloves that are golden yellow and go slightly past her wrist form on her hands and the ends of the gloves loosely flare out.A dark golden yellow dress forms on her body that has no straps but has two small pointy pieces of fabric sticking up on both sides of the dress where the bosom and the shoulder meet diagonally. Two other long stiff pointy strips of fabric stick out from the sides of her dress where her hips are and sort of hang down (like Lettuce's outfit) and the bottom of her dress poofs out and has lace coming out from under it. Around her waist is gold netting with a bow in the middle that forms down it like a corset would. White boots that go a little more than halfway up her lower legs appears and the tips of the boots are somewhat pointed. Grayish brown mouse ears pop out of her head, along with a long grayish brown tail with a Dark golden yellow bow with flowing ribbons on the end of her tail. Her arm bands appear on her arms, followed by her leg band that is on her left leg and her choker band with her pendant. She hopped on one foot and brought her hands below her chin with her fingers bent like a mouse and winked with a small smile.

"No worries citizens, these villains shall not pass cause Tokyo Mew Mew is here to kick their ass!" The two said together in unison as they went back to back with Nadie playfully saluting and winking and Kamoku putting her right hand next to her face and folding her middle and ring finger down while winking.

"I really hate that catch phrase…" Pavlova muttered clearly annoyed as she crossed her arms and a blank stare fell upon her face, eyes narrowed and nose slightly wrinkled in disgust.

"Now summon your powers Chi!" Kamoku yelled at her sister in which she nodded in response. She closed her eyes and reached deep down inside her and found the words that urged her to call them out, "I feel it… the power inside of me… MEW MEW RUBI (Ruby) METAMORPHOSIS!"

She kissed the pendant and went into a dimension naked with her Mew mew mark glowing from her ankle. Her hair grew longer and turned crimson red and went into a high pony tail with two large bangs hanging on either side of her face, and two small bangs resting on her forehead. Two white cow ears appeared on her head with a few large black spots on her ears. Also, a black cow tail appeared on her rear with a grey tuft at the end of it. Sparkles landed on her bust and her stomach, her lower part of her arms and hands, her upper and lower abdomen, a section of her upper arms, a section of her upper right calf, her bottom, her neck and past her knees and feet. A silky crimson red Chinese dress style leotard appeared from the sparkles, with a dark red Chinese button strap things (that were located on her right side along her bust and all the way to her back, kinda like a sash) and a short slightly dark red shirt appeared over her abdomen with a dark red thin ribbon bow on her left hip, and ruffles along the bottom of the skirt. Dark red slip on sleeves appear that tie on at the bend of the arms with bows and long flowy ribbons (kinda like Hatsune Miku's sleeves, except they poof or flow out more and they are more frilly) on the ends of the sleeves, there is crimson colored lace. Knee high dark red boots appeared along with two crimson bows with long flowy ribbon at the beginning of the boots (at the knees). Also, a crimson ribbon appeared below the tuft of her tail with a small cow bell hanging off the ribbon. Her crimson leg band appeared as well, along with her crimson arm puff bands on her upper arms and her crimson neck band. Finally her pendant appeared and hung off her neckband and Chi posed with her arm up the peace sign below her chin.

Chi looked at her ears and tail and said shocked, "...I'm a cow? Yay! I'm a cow!" Chi squealed in delight and then realized, "HEY, wait a minute... WHAT IS THIS IMPLYING?"

Nadie and Kamoku giggled in reply to Chi's half sarcastic comment and Pavlova just gave a blank stare and growled, "Ugh... Stupid mew mews...Now, I hope you're ready to die today mew mew's cause I got the perfect chimera anima to do the job! Go para para!" Pavlova summoned her para para and sent it after a wolf spider that was crawling along. It grew into an oversized mutant alien spider with large fangs that had lethal venom oozing out from the fangs. Mew Nadie shrieked in fear with a look of absolute horror planted on her face, since she had major arachnophobia. She ran and hid behind Chi who said sarcastically with a blank expression on her face, "My hero."

"Whatever happened to kicking Pavlova's butt?" Kamoku asked dryly and merely looked at Nadie with an annoyed expression and placed her hands on her hips.

Nadie's voice cracked as she said, "I-I'm working on it..."

"Oh, is wittle Mew Nadie afwaid of a big spidoh?" Pavy mocked the cowering mew mew and chuckled evilly, "That's too bad cause you're biggest NIGHTMARE is about to turn into a reality!" as she said that, the spider quickly formed a big web around in the surrounding area, making it so none of them could escape. It then started to shoot some of it's web at them, which they all tried to dodge. One of them caught Chi and she went flying into the wall of the huge web. Her body couldn't move as it was tight and wrapped up her whole body except her head.

"NO! Onee Chan!" Kamoku yelled as she watched her sister get hit.

"AAAGH! I'm stuck!" Chi struggled to get free and wriggled her body hopelessly.

The spider shot again and this time caught Kamoku and sent her against another section of the web.

Kamoku tried to get her body out if the tight web too, but she was stuck as well, "Its... hard to... breathe..."

Nadie watched helplessly as she kept dodging the webs, "Chi! Kamoku!" The spider shot it's web at the ground to where Nadie was going to land as she dodged the last web. The web was so sticky it kept her feet in place, so she couldn't move. The spider came up to her, picked her up and wrapped her body (minus the head) in a tight web. At Pavlova's command, the spider took the extra web from the 'cocoon' and dangled her in front of Pavlova.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm..." Pavlova chuckled creepily and rested her Kunai on Nadie's neck while putting her face next to the mew mew, "Now I've got you right where I want you..."

"Uuughnyhh..." Nadie groaned as the web was slowly taking her breath away.

Pavlova stroked Nadies neck seductively with her finger, "I can't wait to see that beautiful neck of yours be sliced in half by my Kunai..." Pavlova lightly ran her Kunai on the side her upper neck, making Nadie wince and bleed a little bit. Pavlova wiped the blood with her finger and slowly tasted it, "Ahhh... The sweet taste of victory... Or should I say, salty?"

The other mew mews turned their heads as they watched Pavlova taste Nadie's blood. They had to hand it to her, she sure knew how to bring creepy to a whole new level...

Nadie looked at her disgusted and said, "Ya know... If you're gonna finish... Me off... could you at... least spare... the creepiness and the... lame lines...?"

"Such a spunky attitude for a girl whose about to die..." Pavlova gave her props for that, "But I'm afraid it won't help you now Mew Mew twerp."

A powerful beam shot through the thick string of web that was suspending the cocoon wrapped Nadie and she fell to the ground and a small part of the beam sliced some of the skin on Pavlova's arm in the process.

"OWW! WHAT IN THE-?" Pavlova screeched as she dropped her Kunai and sharply turned her head to where the attack came from and saw a heavily armored navy clad warrior standing there with an arm cannon pointed at where she and the Chimera were and brought his canon down.

The warrior stood there his armor gleaning in the sunlight. The base shape fit his athletic build very well and it looks almost skin tight but had plenty of movement room at the same time. The breastplate, legs and arms all were Navy with lighter colors of Navy near the knees and elbows. In the center of the breastplate there was a Sigma symbol that was encased within what appeared to be a power diode of red color. Where the ankles wrapped around were larger Yellow strips that went over the part of the foot where it connected to the leg and the shoulder bore the same yellow strip on the top going from the neck down out beyond the edges of the shoulder blades but not by much. The feet appeared to be much larger than normal feet would be and looked to be much more cumbersome and heavy than you would expect. What appeared to be wings were on the gun cannon his arm and were yellow strips that would slowly get bigger to the end of the arm cannon. The helmet was navy as well but the front had a Sigma symbol emblazoned within the power node on his forehead. This was a redish color as well. A visor went down and covered the eyes down to the bridge of his nose and you could almost see all sorts of things going on if you looked directly into it. The back of the armor appeared as if wings would expand from it and make him look almost like a human jet. He looked like he stood at about 6'1 or 6'2, but perhaps the armor increased his height by a few inches or so. He seemed to be a very masculine kind of warrior, and seemed to be very self-assured, which one could tell by looking in his jade green eyes. He had a cocky yet almost arrogant smirk on his face as well, which sort of told that he was ready for a hell of a fight if necessary. Pavlova, and Nadie could not believe the sight of this guy, for he looked truly amazing.

"Oooo~" Pavlova looked at the masculine warrior and floated over to him and looked at his face with a flirty smile which he flinched, "My my, aren't you a handsome one? What's your name hotness?"

"My name don't matter cause you sure as hell aint my type!" The warrior spat with a completely disgusted look on his face, his eyes and voice as cold as ice.

Pavlova got out of his face and puffed up her cheeks, "HOW RUDE!" She went over to where she dropped her kunai and said, "Although you're a cutie…You still interrupted my kill, and I must eliminate you," She picked up one of her kunais and thrust both of them at the warrior to which he swiftly dodged them and the kunais struck through the web and into the wall.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DODGE THAT! WAAAAH!" Pavlova stomped her feet and threw a fit. She turned her back and pouted like a little child.

The warrior raised an eyebrow at the alien's actions and thought confused and freaked out, "_THE HELL_?" and walked over to where Nadie was now lying and looked her over.

"So you're the leader of this little rag tag group of wannabe heroes in training?" Meta scoffed at the Nadie as she lay on the ground before him trapped in the web.

Nadie looked up and growled with the look of death in her eyes, "W…What was… that…?"

"How can you even call yourself a leader and here you are cowering at a mere Spider… Hell you can't even lead yourself if you're sitting there crying over something that small and pathetic," the warrior stabbed one insult after the other mercilessly with a hint of cold bluntness in his voice. Any amount of respect that Nadie would've had for him completely vanished in a second. Her blood began to boil more and more as he kept going off, "Granted your comrades aren't much better in the hero department. Seriously more generic frilly outfits and lame catch phrases? Really? What are we the 90s still? Hell if that spider caused you fits I'd hate to see you actually get into a REAL battle."

"…T-THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU, DAMN BASTARD!" That was the last straw for Nadie. Did he really expect to harass her and her team and live? The pupils in her eyes turned into a wild cat's and she extended her claws out of rage and suddenly ripped through the web with a big amount of strength. Pavlova was thoroughly enjoying the heated argument from the two… she hadn't seen anything this exciting for quite a while. While they argued, she went and retrieved her kunais that were near the wall.

Nadie quickly rose to her feet, her enraged eyes locked on her target, the warrior, and barked, "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU ARROGANT DOUCHEBAG? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ AROUND, TRY TO BE SOME STUPID LITTLE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR, AND SAY AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT ABOUT PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW? WELL PAL, YOU ASKED FOR IT ALL RIGHT!" Nadie quickly summoned her large boomerang and threw to at the warrior, which he dodged again. The boomerang got close to the part of the web where Kamoku and Chi were and slicked their cocoons and freed the girls. Nadie caught the weapon and was pissed that she didn't even strike him.

"NO! THEYRE FREE!" Pavlova yelled with her arms close to her chest, somewhat scared, since they both looked mad as well.

The guy looked at them and back at Nadie, "Well, there's one good shot, but can ya keep it up?"

"Oh shut up would ya? Just let us do our jobs and stay out of the way!" Nadie snapped at him completely annoyed as she turned her back towards him, resting her boomerang an her shoulder.

"Whatever you say kid," the armor clad warrior blew her off and just stood to the side, waiting to see what these Mew Mews had in store. The two girls quickly got up and ran over to where Nadie was facing the arachnid. They all took a fighting stance, with serious looks in their eyes, ready to battle.

"You better be ready to be eliminated, because we're comin' after you with all we got!" Nadie shouted with fire in her eyes once again and the girls smirked at the battle cry…they were ready for a brawl!

"Get them! And make sure to dispose of them this time!" Pavlova commanded while pointing at the girls and the spider roared in response.

The chimera spider started to shoot webs at the girls again and they all swiftly dodged it and charged head on toward the spider, continuously dodging one web after another. Kamoku jumped up into the top of a soccer goal post and faced the spider once again.

"Topaz Sling!" Kamoku called out her weapon and put the topaz stone in the sling and started to swing it above her head, "RIBBON… STONE PITCH!" She let one part of the sling go and the stone flew and hit the arachnid in the head with a lot of force, making it stumble and temporarily stunning it.

"Don't do that ya brat! Grrrrr…" Pavlova roared at her as she watched the spider get attacked and stomped her foot again.

"Now sis!" Kamoku called out to her sister who nodded in response and called out her weapon, "Ruby Tessen!"

A huge ruby red fan appeared before her eyes, being half of her size and the inside of the fan being sharp steel (which could not be seen unless opened) with compartments also hidden in it. The sides had a few gold cowbell designs on the side and a few gold hearts to match. She grabbed it in her hand and went in a crouching fighting stance, holding the fan in one hand (like how a solider would hold his gun resting against his shoulder) and one hand on the ground.

"PWAHAHAHA! Pavlova laughed at the weapon with tears in her eyes, "What a weapon! What are ya gonna do? Blow the spider away? Cool it off? HAHAHAHA!"

Chi merely smirked with an evil gleam in her eye and jumped up in the air and did a flip, landed on the ground and retorted, "Heh, I wouldn't mock me if I were you!"

She opened her fan with a flick of her wrist, which opened with the sound of 20 swords being drawn from their sheaths. The mere sound startled the mew mews and the alien, whose eyes went big at the massive deadly fan. The armor clad warrior just stood back and watched with his arms crossed, not really impressed.

"RIBBON..." the mew raised the Tessen above her head with her eyes locked on her target, "METAL STORM!" as she called out her attack, she brought the Tessen down with a powerful force and several blades shot out of the fan from the hidden compartments. It struck the arachnid all over it's body faster than one can blink, causing it to roar in pain and severely wounding it.

"GYAAAAA! My chimera anima!" Pavlova shrieked, very shocked at the weapon's powerful effect.

"Finish it Nadie!" Chi smirked over at her comrade and Nadie with an evil gleam in her eye responded, "GLADLY," and she went full speed at the Spider and once she was at least 30 feet away from it, she stopped and yelled, "Time to exterminate this pest!"

Nadie jumped up in the air, raised her weapon and started to call out her attack, "RIBBON…SPIKED BOOMERANG!" as she threw it, dozens of sharp massive spikes emerged from the boomerang, completely covering every inch of the weapon. It sliced right through the spider and the chimera anima screeched in pain and then turned back to its original form and the para para came out of it, which Momo went to retrieve once again. The giant web that was surrounding them completely vanished before their eyes.

"Ohhhh! Why does this always happen? Grrrr… I'll be back! Wait for me handsome warrior!" Pavlova blew kiss at the armored man and disappeared back to the dimension. He made a sour face and shivered, "Man, she's hella creepy…"

They Kamoku and Chi looked at each other and giggled at what happened between the two, but Nadie was still glaring at him…She wasn't easily going to forgive this big jerk of a "hero". He saw her glare and all he said was "Heh," with a cocky smirk and jumped onto the roof of one of the school buildings and with another jump, he was gone.

Chi went up next to Nadie with a curious look of awe and amazement as they watched the navy clad warrior leave and queried with a whisper, "Who was he?" "Who cares?" Nadie loudly scoffed and turned around with her arms folded and nose in the air, "He's just a big jerk who gets in the way!"

Kamoku walked up to the two and pointed out, "Maybe, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Nadie looked at her and then and growled with a pouty face, her arms still crossed and her shoulders close to her head. Chi and Kamoku just giggled at the sulking Nadie and Chi suggested, "We should probably head back to the group… I bet they're worried sick about us!"

"You're right nya no da," Nadie agreed and they all powered down and the two sisters started to run off towards the hallway until Nadie yelled after them, "Hey wait!" Nadie went over to them, which they turned around with question marks above their heads, "After we go to the café today, do you guys wanna hang out at my place, nya no da?"

"Sure! We'd love to!" Kamoku chirped, and Chi questioned, "Café?" which Nadie responded, "Yeah! Where we work after school. You have to come with us there too 'cause you work there now too, nya no da."

"Really? Sugoi nee!" Chi cheered, with a big smile planted on her face as they all giggled and then they headed back towards the group.

**Later at the Café…**

"Waaaah! You look absolutely adorable Chi, nya no da!" Nadie squealed with delight as Chi stood there blushing in the Café uniform with Ruby Red on the outfit and matching shoes with ruby red hearts. Her Auburn hair was in a high ponytail as well. The other girls looked at their new friend with pleasant smiles upon their faces.

"Who knew that onee chan looked so good in the uniform?" Kamoku sang as her sister's blush deepened, "A-arigato…"

"It seems that Chi is infused with the genes of the Randall Lineback Cow," Keiichiro informed the girls of the DNA that Chi had.

"Oooo~! A rare cow! I didn't know those existed na no da!" Pudding happily expressed and jumped onto Nadie's back once again.

Kamoku looked at her sister and asked, "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me that you were going trough any weird changes onee chan?"

Chi responded, "Those were related to my mew mew DNA? Oh I thought I was just going through puberty! Hahahahaha!" everyone looked at her with sweat drops running down their heads while Kamoku and Nadie looked at each other with exasperated looks on their faces. She certainly was a dense girl!

"Okay girls, show Chi the ropes and get back to work, got it?" Ryou commanded the group of girls and they nodded and got to work.

Ichigo explained on how to carry the trays properly, seat guests, etc while the others got to work. Soon enough, Chi joined them and helped quicken the flow of work. She was a quick learner and was definitely a big help at the café. Nadie didn't have to harsh on Mint drinking her tea today since Chi was a better worker anyway. In between all of the hustle around the café, Nadie noticed Aaron sitting at a table again today, which he waved once he saw her. She blushed and waved back, remembering what happened last night. She really just wanted to put that memory in the back of her mind and never have it resurface ever again.

"Nadie Chan!" Chi came up to Nadie and asked, "Kamoku and I were wondering, could we spend the night instead of just hanging out for a few hours?"

"What about school tomorrow?" Nadie queried, keeping in mind the fact that they had homework assigned to them each of them tonight.

"Remember? We have the day off tomorrow," Chi reminded Nadie which she responded, "Oh yeah! Okay, that's all right with me, nya no da! You guys can go by your house after were done here and meet me at my house!"

"Could I have the directions to your house then?" Chi requested, but then Lettuce came over, "Actually, I could be of assistance… Kamoku told us all that you were having them over, and the others and I wanted to know if we could tag along as well…"

"Yeah! The more the merrier, nya no da!" Nadie chirped, very excited. She hadn't had anyone over for quite a while, and the thought of having the girls over made it sound like so much fun.

"Thank you! I'll tell the others right away!" Lettuce ran off to tell the others while Nadie and Chi smiled at each other and went back to work.

After two more hours, the girls got off work and changed back into their regular clothes. Nadie went home while the others went to drop off their school stuff to meet back at Nadie's house to play games and hang out. Soon enough, they all were at Nadie's and having fun. Dani decided to pop in bringing Connor and Mike along with him, adding to the group of energetic teenagers. They were now deciding what game they all should play…

"How about spin the bottle?" Kianna smirked at Nadie and Dani as she held an old-fashioned coke bottle in her hand.

Dani merely blushed at the suggestion and Nadie became flustered and exclaimed beet red, "N-NANI?"

"That would be so much fun na no da!" Pudding waved her arms up and down happily.

"I wonder what Aoyama Kun would think…?" Ichigo worried putting her hand to her mouth and Mint reassured, "Don't worry Ichigo! Its just a game right?" and Ichigo didn't seemed convinced.

Lettuce smiled shyly, wanting to play the game, "How exciting. I've always wondered what it would be like to be kissed…"

"Connor, you've never been kissed right?" Mike teased Connor with a chuckle, and Connor shook his head shyly, blushing at the possibility of kissing Pudding.

"Yeah! Lets play! Since its OBVIOUS that Mike loves this game," Chi started to tease Mike with an impish grin, which Mike got flustered in response and Kamoku giggled, "Yeah Mike! Show us your great kissing skills!" and the group roared with laughter as Mike turned bright red.

"Come on Nadie! Every one else wants to play!" Tiantu urged the curly blonde, with a pleading smile on her face, which Nadie vigorously shook her head still blushing, "N-NO! There's no way I'm playing, nya no da!"

Tianku nudged Nadie with a wink, "She just wants to save her first kiss with someone 'special'!"

Nadie turned a deep shade of crimson and mumbled, "S-shut up…" and everyone else laughed. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting for them all!

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**Wow! This took me FOREVER to finish! I'm so relieved to be finished with this chapter once and for all! ^^ Now to move on to Chapter 6: Matchmaker Disaster! I hope you guys continue to read this cause its about to get even more interesting! Please review, nya no da! See ya next time! ^.^**


End file.
